Alternate Dimensions: Gotham's Chaos
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: In Gotham, the insane all residents. With Batman in darkness as the city's hero, some one has to lighten up the mood, but in the most unexpected way and his no hero, that's for sure. Naruto/Batgirl.
1. Arrival

**Gotham's Chaos**

**Chapter 1**

**I am going to have to thank Bonesboy15 for inspiring this story. Plus, I have always wanted to do this.**

Tsunade sighed as she downed another saucer of sake. She was once again alone at the bar and surprisingly, they were close to Konoha, not that she cared at the moment. She was too drunk to care.

Shizune was back in their hotel room, resting. That brought a frown to her face. She had to wonder why the woman still stayed with her after all these years. She was a grown woman and Tsunade knew that her assistant wanted to settle down and have a family. Hell, she had even gone out on a few dates when she was teen. Now…she barely went out on any and Tsunade could tell it was hurting her.

Yet, Shizune continued to travel with her mentor, denying her own happiness. Tsunade let a tear run down her face as she took another drink and let the drink intoxicate her. She wished she could help her assistant in some way like she has helped her all these years. She wished that she could have helped all the people in her life.

Nawaki, Dan, Kushina…they are all gone. At the last name, she wondered how her old friend's five year old was doing these days. Surely Sarutobi had found a good home for the little brat, right?

Through her drunken haze, a random memory assaulted her brain.

_Flashback_

A red haired woman looked out on the village a top the Hokage's Monument with a sad look. She had asked Tsunade, the godmother to her unborn child, to meet her here. Suddenly, she heard someone drop down next to her. "Hey Tsunade."

"So what did you ask me to come here for?" Tsunade asked her friend with a raised eyebrow.

Kushina pulled out a scroll and handed it to Tsunade. "Tsunade, if something should ever happen to me, I don't want my unborn child to be alone and I am not sure Sarutobi is fit enough to take on another child."

"What? Why are you giving this to me of all people?" Tsunade asked, shocked at what she was hearing.

"I sometimes have these odd feelings in the pit of my stomach and I am usually right when something bad is going to happen. So just humor me for now. As to why….who better to do this that my unborn child's godmother." Kushina said with a sad smile.

"Alright, i do it, I just I never have to." Tsunade replied with a shake of the head. "So what do I do when the time comes?"

"Inside is a large seal that will send my child into another universe. My father contemplated on using it on me when my village was being destroyed, yet he thankfully sent me here to meet Mito." Kushina paused and said, "Just channel a large amount of your chakra into it for it to work."

"A large amount of chakra? That would leave me drained, wouldn't it?" Tsunade asked.

"One of the reasons my father didn't do it." Kushina replied seriously.

_End Flashback_

Tsunade chuckled bitterly at that. Had she failed at that as well?

Getting up and letting her medical jutsu to make the intoxication dissipate from her body, she paid for the booze and walked to her hotel room with Shizune. She had to find out if the little brat was ok but to do that, she had to make sure Shizune was ok because this should be the last time she sees her.

Walking into the room, she saw her assistant sleeping peacefully in her bed. That made Tsunade smile as she put a letter down next to her. She then leaned down and swiped the hair out of the sleeping woman's face and smiled. "Find you happiness, Shizune."

With that, she quietly left the room and quickly made her way to Konoha.

XXX

Tsunade, when she made it to Konoha the next morning, she placed herself in a Transformation for the time being. It would be hard to find out about little Naruto if she was still herself. So, at the moment, she was a brown haired woman, in Shizune's clothes, and to make things more believable, she was a C-cup now.

Walking through the streets, she listened to the normal morning craziness that each village seemed to have; only the things she heard made her go straight to the hospital instead of the Hokage's Tower.

It seemed that little Naruto had been in an accident of some sort at the Kyuubi festival and was in the hospital.

XXX

Walking to the secretary's deck, Tsunade found the person manning it was not there at the moment, so she leaned over and checked the charts herself and found the room where Naruto was being held in. Quickly making her way there, she found a small malnourished blond boy in the hospital bed.

"Something is not right." She said to herself. Sarutobi was supposed to be taking care of the boy, not starving him.

Walking out of the room, she took out a blank scroll and put a few things in there for just in case. If she was going to do what Kushina said, they she will send a few things with the boy. He should at least know about his parents in case he doesn't already know. What she didn't know was what they contained. Not only where their things from his parents, Tsunade would also seal away her medical knowledge as well. Surely the boy could use it, right?

Walking back out into the lobby, she asked around about what people thought about the young blond and what had happened to him since birth. The results were less than desirable.

Apparently, Sarutobi stuck him in the orphanage, where he was treated poorly because of what he contained, which most of the village already did because they thought he was the Kyuubi! The nerve! If either Mito or Kushina knew about this, they would probably destroy the village! However, that was not the worst part; it seemed that the council forbid ANYONE from adopting the boy, even those like Anko who saw the boy for who he was.

Then, at age 4, he was kicked out of the orphanage, literally, and then lived on the streets for half a year before Sarutobi caught wind of this and set him up in an apartment! The hell was the old man thinking!

That was wasn't even the worst part! Since last night was the Kyuubi festival and the boy's birthday, he was hunted down like an animal by villagers and shinobi alike and then beaten to an inch of his life before ANBU and the Hokage saved him.

Tsunade did not like this, not one bit. The old man had lost his touch, letting foolish villagers got the best of him. _NO MORE!_ She raged in her mind as she made her way back to the boy room. However, she blood ran cold when she heard screaming coming from his room, but it seemed that no one cared.

As she ran to the room, a nurse walked out with a big smile on her face and an empty syringe in her hand. Tsunade glared at the woman and said, "The hell happened?"

"Oh just getting rid of our demon problem with the last essence of the First Hokage's bloodline. I mean, it killed off all of Orochimaru's test subjects, so why not the demon brat, right?"

"WRONG! BITCH!" Tsunade roared as she dropped the transformation before punching the woman's face in. She then ran into the room to try and stabilize the boy.

It took about 10 minutes for his trashing and screaming to stop, but she finally stabilized the boy with tears in her eyes. She was determined to save the boy and take him away from this horrible place. "It is time Naruto-kun, time to send you to a better place."

With that, she took out the scroll Kushina had given her and opened it, to reveal a large and very complex seal on it. Nodding her head, she poured it chakra into it and it seemed to draw on her chakra until she was nearly out. Above the scroll, a large multicolored portal shimmered into existence. She then weakly picked the young boy up, along with the scroll she had prepared, and walked over to the portal. She looked down at the boy with a sad smile. "Stay safe and live a happy life." She said, but before she could send him through, a voice stopped her.

"And just want do you think you are doing." An old voice demanded.

She turned and saw the Old Warhawk, Danzo, glaring at her. "Taking him to a better place."

"No, that thing is the weapon of Konoha and shall remain in Konoha, where it belongs." Danzo replied.

"FUCK YOU!" Tsunade roared in anger as she jumped into the portal with Naruto. Danzo cursed and threw a single well aimed kunai into the portal after her before it closed and the scroll maintaining the seal went up in flames.

"Damn…at least they both will be dead if I can't use the brat." Danzo replied before walking out silently.

XXX

Tsunade grunt painfully as a flash of light blinded her for a few seconds before she felt herself on the cold, unforgiving ground. Not only that, there was a kunai lodged deeply in her back, piercing her lung and cutting into her heart. She didn't have much time left because she couldn't heal herself due to lack of chakra. "Help." She called out weakly.

As she waited, she noticed that she was in a strange yard of some sort. Large, unmanned machines all over the place, along with metal beams.

Soon, a woman walked over to them. In her dying state, all she noticed was the woman's red hair and light green skin. _Must be a bloodline limit of some sort,_

"Oh my god, what happened?" The woman nearly yelled when she saw the knife sticking out of Tsunade's back and the child in her arms.

"Had, to save my godson from…his home. Not treating him…right." She managed to say.

"I see." The woman said with a frown, thinking that his parents were not treating him right. "What's your name?"

"Ts-Tsunade. Please take care of Naruto." The busty medic pleaded.

"I…I will." The red headed woman said with determination.

"Also…give…this to h-him. From his parents….when they were alive. Blood s-seal to open…" Tsunade said, losing consciousness. "What is…your name?"

The red headed woman's eyes widened. So the boy's parents were not even alive….then who was even taking care of him? She sighed; this woman really did not know who she was. "Pamela Isley."


	2. Living with 3 crazy women

**Gotham's Chaos**

**Chapter 2**

**DAMN! So many hit for this! And 20 reviews in the first chapter? That is awesome! I honestly did not think this would be that popular…although I did hope it would, lol. Anyway, This **_**will**_** be my usual 3 girl harem and you all know that Batgirl will be in it. You will find out next chapter as to who they are.**

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" a woman screamed on the other side of the man door.

Old man Sarutobi looked startled by the sudden voice, but he also recognized the voice as the Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. She sounded frantic. Did something happen? "Come in!"

Shizune burst through the door, looking like hell. "Please tell me, is Tsunade still here?"

"What do you mean; I have not even seen her yet. Why, what is the problem?" the old man asked, fearing the answer.

"She left me this letter that she had to find out if Kushina's son was all right and that I needed to find my happiness. I-it is like a death letter though!" Shizune said frantically.

"I see. So she wanted to see if Naruto was ok or not." The Hokage replied seriously. "I have not seen her yet."

"Hokage-sama! Naruto has gone missing and there is a dead nurse outside his room with the last vile of the first Hokage's bloodline in it!" An ANBU dropped down in his office and reported.

The Hokage's eyes widened in horror, "No…" he said before the three of them disappeared from the room.

XXX

They reappeared in the hallway of the hospital where Naruto's room was located. The old man rushed up to the dead nurse and saw the vile and it was empty. He then rushed into the room and saw only the remains of an old scroll. Taking a closer look at it, he dropped it in shock. It was the scroll that Kushina had showed him as a kid. The seal on it could have sent her to another world.

That meant… "Naruto and Tsunade are not in this world anymore." He said in a shocked voice, making Shizune's eyes widen in horror.

XXX

She just couldn't understand it. She had it all planned out. Batman's demise with her babies. Yet, in a flash of light, everything changed.

A woman with blond hair in green clothes and a knife sticking deeply into her back, had asked her to do what she never thought she would be able to do. Take care of the child in the dying woman's arms.

She agreed, but she had no clue what to do! A human child was much different than plants. And then, the woman, Tsuande, died with a smile on her lips.

This was unbelievable! Her, Poison Ivy, was going to take care of a child! Her own child. She did have a spot for children after all, but was she ready to take on a child?

Suddenly, the small blond boy woke up and looked at her in shock. He then said the one thing that made her blood run cold. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Hey I am not going to do that. Why would you think that?" Poison Ivy asked softly.

"No one in the village likes me except the old man. They all try to hurt me. The old hag at the orphanage never gave me any food either." The blond kid replied.

It was as if the world just stopped for the Pamela. She just couldn't believe her ears. Some village hated this kid? For what? She then looked over to the blond woman and thought, _Not everyone hated him, there was one person that risked her life for him._ "Don't worry sweetie, I won't hurt you, I promise."

The child looked pensive before finally saying. "O-ok…your eyes do not lie." That made the woman's eyes widen. He learned how to tell when people are lying through their eyes? Just how bad did he have it?

"I am Pamela Isley."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!" The boy said with more energy.

"Oh? That's a nice name. You don't seem all that bothered by my greenish skin." Ivy replied.

"I just thought it was some bloodline thing that the old man talks about. Like the white eyed people." Naruto replied innocently.

_So he is used to people with powers? Interesting._ "Could you tell me where you are even from?" Ivy asked. Part of her just wanted to know and the other wanted to find this place and raze it to the ground for hating a small child like this.

"Konoha." Naruto stated.

That brought a lost expression to Poison Ivy's face. She had never even heard of this Konoha place. "I am sorry, but I have never heard of Konoha. You are in Gotham City."

"Never heard of it, but I guess this place is my new home." Naruto said, letting her know that he was smarter than he let on.

"Naruto, could you please tell me what happened to bring you here?" Poison Ivy asked, concerned for the blond boy.

"Um…it was my birthday on October 10th and I had to leave my apartment to get some food from the nice ramen makers. I played in the park by myself until it got dark and then I went home, but some old one eyed guy offered me a chance for the easy way to be a ninja and all I had to do was get rid of my emotions. I refused and he threatened that I would regret it by letting the mob of angry villagers come at me. It was the Kyuubi festival and it seemed they are very angry at me at this time of year and I don't know why. After that, they yelled things at me, calling me a demon and then beat me until I was uncon...uncon….um…not awake anymore."

With each word, Ivy's eyes grew in horror. Yeah, those fools where lucky they lived _very _far away because if they were closer, there would be nothing left of them! How could they beat a child like this until he was unconscious! And people called her bad? She then saw the tears streaming down his face and put a hand on his cheek. He seemed to stiffen a bit and go pale. She had forgotten for a moment that her touch was poisonous! However, they thought passed when he was back to normal a few seconds later, making her eyes widen.

_Does he have a special power that makes him immune to poison?_ Shaking herself from those thoughts at the moment, she wiped away the tears and put a confronting a hand on the boy's shoulder, to which he smiled at her. That smiled was contagious because she smiled as well.

"Um…after that, I was sent to the hospital because I had a lot of broken bones and deeps cuts. The doctors don't really like me either but they did what they were told. When I woke up again after they healed me, but they said that I mostly healed myself, I saw a single nurse in the room, glaring at me with some sort of shot thingy." Naruto said, making the woman raise an eyebrow. "She said that it contained the DNA of the First Hokage, who….the old man said was famous for using Mokuton powers. She said it usually killed off some guy's test subjects and she hoped it killed me before she injected it into me."

Ivy's eyes widened in horror again. Messing with someone DNA was extremely dangerous. How he survived it was a miracle! "Um…what is Mokuton?"

"Um…powers that involved wood like powers….I think" Naruto said with a shrug while Ivy's eyes widened again, it was similar to her powers!

"After that, I felt a lot of pain and I was screaming a lot, but I did here yelling outside my room and then a blond haired woman came in and used some medical powers to save me…" Naruto said, looking at the prone form of Tsunade with tears in his eyes. "I think she said she was my godmother…"

Ivy nodded, remembering she said something like that. Naruto sniffed and said, "I felt a lot better when she saved me that I rested my eyes, but heard what was going on. The same voice of that one eyed made came back and tried to stop whatever she was doing and she just yelled at him. That is when I opened my eyes again and saw they we were jumping through some strange multi colored portal in the air…it was amazing, but I was still tired, so I feel asleep again."

Ivy nodded to herself; she would do what Tsunade had asked. This boy deserved nothing less. "Wait, today is October tenth…odd." She said. That portal must have sent them to another world…it was not unheard of. _That would explain the time difference…and it seems that he has an extremely high healing rate, which explains how he is not hurt anymore or why he is not affected by my poison skin._ She thought. "Naruto, I promised Tsunade that I would take care of you, so what do you say. Would you mind if I be your mother?"

Naruto eyes began to water and she almost thought she said something wrong before Naruto embraced her in a big hug. She felt his tears on her back and with what she heard from the boy, she was beginning to have tears in her own eyes. "I-I would love that….mom." he said.

Ivy's eyes widened a lot at that before she smiled gently as she hugged the little boy tightly to her. She may not be able to have children normally, but she could make plants and sure as hell adopt this brave little boy.

They both got what they wanted. A mother and a son. This bond would heal both their hearts in time.

"Mom…can we bury Tsunade please? She at least deserves that." Naruto asked quietly.

"Sure sweetie. And this place is perfect since the construction yard has been abandoned for a long time." Pamela said as they went over to the woman, took the scroll that was addressed to Naruto and then gave the woman an honorable burial.

XXX _3 years later…_

Batman stared as the screen of his computer in the bat cave. He just couldn't understand it. Things have started to change in Gotham and he was not sure HE was ready for it. Certain villains were acting….not like themselves.

It was just strange in his opinion because in October of all months, some of the villains would steal a lot of odd objects that were not even their MO. Like game systems and electronics! In the last three years, three of his main villains where just not around. The main one, Poison Ivy would be missing for months at a time before doing her usual stunts, go to Arkham and then get out as quickly as she could.

Then when she was in Arkham, Harley Quinn and Catwoman would just disappear as well. Sure there were others that did that, but that was rare. He often wondered what the hell was going with those three because the odd thing was; Joker didn't even know where Harley went during those times. Although, the clown has a smirk on his face like he knew what was up and wasn't telling.

Finally, a year ago, something did come up in this side investigation and it explained a lot. When Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn captured his civilian side, they made him pay for a Christmas shopping spree. Sure they bought all the normal girlish things that they would like, but they also bought those kid toys and electronics.

A few days later, he got a letter in the mail. At first he was just dumbfounded at what he read, but he had to admit, it made sense. He took another look at the strange letter on his large keyboard and read it again.

_Dear Mr. Wayne,_

_First of all, I want to say sorry because of my mom and my aunt. But still, you got to watch your money in Gotham! Hopefully they didn't hurt you too bad, I know Aunt Harley can be rough sometimes…and rude, but that is just the way she is. My mom, well she is just cool and well, you know her powers. Anyway, I want to thank you for all the presents you paid for, even though they forced you to buy them for me. I really appreciate it and I hope it didn't screw you over too much! Cat-ch you later!_

_Hope you had a great Christmas and happy holidays,_

_Naruto Isley._

_P.S. BELIEVE IT!_

That actually brought a small smile to his face. This kid, Naruto, was a good kid, even though he was living with Poison Ivy. Plus, the doctors in Arkham were always talking about him. He just could not understand how a kid, who was being raised by Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Catwoman, was this good. Hell he even calmed down most of the people in Arkham when he came to visit his mother or one of the villains. The doctors said that his presence just calmed them down somewhat.

Just what powers does this kid have? And who's kid was he originally? Also, was he responsible for the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the city last year that just disappeared the day after Christmas?

XXX

An eight year old Naruto looked out the window of his Aunt Silena's apartment, which was the freaking penthouse of this place! Silena, while a really good thief, was also an art dealer, though most of the stuff that she sells has been stolen.

He currently wore a red shirt and black pants. Looking out on the dark city at night, he thought back to his time with his mother and her crazy friends. His new mother had gotten them a permanent home, though it wasn't the best, they were able to fix it up so it was like a normal house.

After that, he was introduced to her closest friends. A clown by the name of Harley Quinn, who as crazy and funny! He even got a good sense of humor from her. However, his mom didn't like the Joker that Harley usually hung around with and said not to see him. Still when she was in Arkham, he went to see Uncle J and they got along….mostly because they saw each other so little.

There was also Aunt Silena, also known as Catwoman! She was a great and funny as well. She also stole his wallet on more than one occasion when he wasn't looking. She introduced him to Art and all sort of fun things when his mom was not around.

Sure, most of his parental figures were all nuts, ran around in costumes like it was Halloween, and went to Arkham ever now and then, but they were still his family and he felt that he was lucky enough to have them.

If his godmother was still alive, would she be happy for him? He often thought about her and went to her grave on his birthday to thank her from bring him there. He just wished he could have gotten to know her.

Then there was the scroll that she left behind for him. He didn't open it until he was six, because he didn't know how to open it. When his mom said that Tsunade mentioned something about a blood seal, it confused the hell out of him. However, when trying to open it, he gained a paper cut and the blood landed on the seal, making it glow brightly before it opened.

This lead Ivy to wonder what properties his blood had and she took a blood sample, after she asked of course, to see what was in his blood made him so…unique. While she was doing that, he released the letter from Tsunade and his parents.

_Flashback!_

Six year old Naruto took the letter from Tsunade and opened it. He thanked the old man and his new mom for helping him learn to read and write. However, through that, he learned that he knew two languages. English, which he normally spoke and Japanese, which he could speak as well, odd.

Anyway, he looked down at Tsunade's letter and began to read:

_Naruto, _

_I am Tsunade, your godmother. I am sorry for not being there for you. After the loss of my friend and your mother, it was the last straw for me. Konoha had taken so much from me, so I fled like a coward and I regret not taking you with me. Now, when I came back, what I found out about what was happening to you, I just couldn't bear it. So I did what your mom told me to do, send you to another world where you would hopefully be happier. If I am not there with you, I am probably still in the world you left behind….or I am dead._

_Now, there is a reason the villager had misguided hate for you, although they should have worshipped the ground you walked on. When you were born, the Kyuubi, a large nine tailed fox demon was released from the seal on you mother and wrecked Konoha, killing many, however, the Fourth Hokage managed to seal it in you, sacrificing his own life to do so. Now…DON'T EVER THINK THAT YOU ARE THE DEMON! I know that you are Naruto, not Kyuubi, you are his jail and is what is keeping him from destroying everything._

_Now that you know that, I think it would be good for you to at least know some ninja things. So, in the seal below, I have included basics on chakra on how to release it, a few techniques and then for later use, my medical library, which includes some family jutsu as well, don't know if you can use it but hey, it the thought that counts. I hope it does you some good, kid_

_Love, Tsuande._

Naruto just sat there, staring the letter from Tsunade in shock. What she said about him made so much sense. They hated him because they thought he was Kyuubi….that was just stupid! However, he didn't notice that he was crying until he mother came back in the room.

"Ok, I put your blood in the computer and it should….hey why are you crying?" she ask as she walked up to him, concern on her face. Naruto looked at her and then gave her the letter. She read it quickly and each word made her eyes widen. He had a demon sealed inside of him, to protect his home, yet they shunned and beat him for it? That was just wrong! Tsunade was right, they should have worshipped him! Still, does this explain his healing factor? It would explain it...hopefully. She put the letter down and gave him a hug. "Oh Naruto." She said as they hugged, tears running down her shoulder. "Don't worry, I think you are a hero for what you hold…even though I have no clue what the Kyuubi really is."

That made the blond chuckle. "Don't worry mom, it should not cause me any problems." He then picked up the letters from his parents and asked, "Do you want to read them with me?"

"Sure." Ivy said with a loving smile on her lips and she held on to Naruto and read over his shoulder with him. He opened the red scroll, which was from his real mother.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_Hi, I am your mother, Kushina Uzumaki! I am sorry that I could not be with you, to see you grow up and be the mother that everyone needs. If I am not with you, it is because the worst happened, someone released the demon fox within me and I died because of it. If you are the new host, just remember, it takes love to combat the hate it is made of. I hope you live a wonderful life and meet someone so I can look down at you and see all my grandchildren! _

_Also, in the chakra seal, hopefully you know how to use chakra by now, is a scroll with my jutsu in. It also contains my sword and our family summoning scroll for jellyfish._

_Good luck my son. I love you._

_Kushina Uzumaki._

"My, what a nice mother you had." Ivy said with a smile.

"Yeah, I just wish I could have met her." Naruto said sadly.

"Hey, if you want to honor her like that, you should learn to use this chakra stuff that Tsunade and your birth mom talked about." Ivy stated.

"Yeah, I think that would be great." Naruto said wistfully as he opened the last letter, which was blue. Poison Ivy knew right there he would be strong in the future; she just hoped he makes the right choice, unlike her.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am sorry for what I did to you. If you are reading this, then you must already know that I, the Fourth Hokage, sealed the demon fox into you to save the village from destruction. The reason I chose you to bear this burden is because, I could not ask another parent to give up their child if I couldn't do so with my own. That's right, I am your father, and you must hate me for what I did. Just know that I love you and you can hate me all you want. _

_Now, your mother and I were expert seal masters and in the seal below, are all my techniques, use them well. However, the seals that contain the knowledge of the jutsu that I once knew will decide if you are ready or not to know the jutsu. Your mother's seals are the same way. I have also included my family summoning scroll that I didn't really use since I had the toads._

_Good luck, my son._

_Minato Namikaze aka the Fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash._

Pamela looked worriedly at her son after she read the letter. She would not know what effect this would have on the boy, knowing that his own father sealed that demon in his own son. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be ok." Naruto's voiced cracked. "I understand why dad did it. He also seemed noble about it. It just sucks that they both had to die."

"Don't worry, you still have me." Poison Ivy replied as she hugged the small blond.

"Thanks mom." Naruto said with a smile.

_End Flashback!_

Since then, he has mostly worked on unlocking his chakra and learning the chakra control exercises. At the moment, the all the jutsu he really knows is the Transformation, Substitution, and his Christmas Tree Jutsu thanks to the nurse's injection of the Mokuton element.

And since he knows about the Kyuubi, he met the fox just after he unlocked his chakra. To say the fox was a jerk was an understatement. The damn fox yelled at him just because he was weak and a child and other crap. However, the good thing that he learned was that the Mokuton was constricting the fox and draining its chakra faster for the seal. The downside of that was his control over his chakra was shot.

Thankfully his mom had a remedy for that.

_Flashback!_

"Naruto, remember that blood I took from you?" Pamela asked.

"Yeah."

"I did some tests and this Mokuton is almost like my powers, except for less control over plant life. It also seems that because of the Kyuubi, your healing factor is permanent. Now, I also tested your blood with mine and it seemed the two different powers combine quite well and it makes a far stronger power. I could give you my blood, and you will have my powers as well, only amplified. However, it will hurt. Do you want this?"

Naruto put on a thoughtful look. He had control over wood style jutsu, but his mother had control over the Green, which was all plants. He would have her powers and more…probably even more control than her. Also…if he had her blood, he would also be her biological son as well! "That would be I would be your real son too!"

"Yes it would, but I already consider you my real son." Ivy chuckled softly.

"Still, I'll do it!" Naruto said with determination.

_End Flashback!_

And boy did it hurt! The pain was almost as bad as when he was injected with Mokuton. Though, he felt sad because he made his mom cry as well. She did not like seeing him in pain.

After that, the new bloodline completely destroyed the Kyuubi because it really sped up the process of the seal on him. But his control over the new power was limited at first and he had to really work on it. Thankfully, his mom helped him because she knew most of what he was going through.

Now, he had good control over it and odd thing about it was; he had normal skin. Still he had a long way to go before did anything ninja like.

"What's on your mind?" Selina's voice broke his revere, making the boy look at her and smile.

"Oh just thinking about how great it is that I am living in this world." Naruto replied, making Selina shrug. He did that a lot so she was not surprised. "Still, I think should work on dispelling illusions. Might come in handy one of these days."

"Oh right, your ninja powers." The cat burglar replied. "Say, when you are done with that, why not work on your stealth with me."

"How would we do that?" Naruto asked with his head cocked to the side, make him look cute in her eyes. He may not have the Kyuubi anymore, but he still had those whisker marks and it was cute on him. She inwardly smirked at that, he is going to be a heart breaker one of these days.

"Oh…be my temporary side kick. You already know I am Catwoman." Selina said with a smirk as she took out a black suit. "And you will get to be the Tom Cat!"

Naruto sweat dropped at that, but it would be good practice. Hell if he wanted to, when he was older, he could be a thief! "Um…ok!" Naruto said, getting a nod from the woman as she went and got ready while he practiced.

The young blond breathed deeply as he begun to concentrate. _Ok, cutting off the flow of chakra won't work for me because I have WAY too much to do that. I guess I will have to do the chakra pulse. The scroll did say to use a large amount, but a large amount for me could produce different results….oh well! Let's see what happens! _

As Naruto was channeling his chakra, Catwoman came back in the room to observe. She blinked her eyes stupidly at what she saw. Naruto did say that chakra was invisible, but since he had so much of it, she could usually see it. Like now, he was channeling so much around himself that it was forming a sphere around him and it was dark blue! _Oh boy._

Oh boy was right, because as soon as he released the chakra pulse, she felt it pass through her and the lights flickered until the shut off. Looking outside, she wondered if that pulse went all over Gotham because _all _the lights in the city were gone.

Naruto's electric blue eyes glowed in the darkness and he chuckled nervously. "Heh heh…oops."

Selina laughed out loud, "Oh yeah, this will be such a fun night!"

XXX

**And cut, I am working on chapter 3 and it should be out soon. Now don't worry fan of Uzumaki's Wrath and NPU2. I just needed to get this out of my head….**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Thirteenth Year

**Gotham's Chaos**

**Chapter 3**

**Oh nearly died laughing. The dragonball z abridged series by teamfourstar is just too funny. Also, thanks to Ezio4003 and Puppy13 for helping with the riddles.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a whole room shouted to a now thirteen year old Naruto Isley. The blond smiled at everyone in the room. In the last five years, his family had grown and he had gained friends his own age.

In his extended family, a man named Bane became like a father figure for the blond. And thanks to him and his mom, he learned a high understanding of chemistry. It was because of that that he learned that the venom in Bane's blood was slowly killing him and he wanted to help. And he learned a third language because of him, Spanish!

Harley Quinn had giving him a better understanding of the human mind and he actually understood why Harley went for Joker. She not only found that Joker's extreme personality was fascinating, but also attractive to her. Well…that's what you get for living in Gotham!

Then there were his Uncles as he liked to call them.

The first one was Riddler and his mom didn't like him that much, but he did. He guessed it was the ninja in him because the man had taught him the true meaning of riddles. To look underneath the underneath.

Of course that was sort like Joker's thinking outside of the box lesson. These two were similar yet very different in his eyes, but still family none the less. He guess the reason his mother didn't like Joker and the Riddler that much because Joker usually went overboard with his jokes and Riddler could be a real jackass when he wanted to be, always insulting everyone's intelligence.

Thanks to his escapades at night with Catwoman, he sometimes went out on his own and that is how he found the next two uncles. Black Mask as an uncle….would be bad in most people's eyes, but Naruto made it work. He did find it odd that the man wore a mask like he did, but shrugged it off.

Naruto meet the man when he entered his office and got side tracked by all the cool looking masks in the office. The man found him and was angry at first that a punk kid was snooping in his office. However, when Black Mask removed the stupid looking cat mask from the kid's face, he saw it was the boy the criminal world was literally buzzing about.

Naruto's childlike personality got to him as well and instead of killing the boy, he taught him about how the criminal world worked and how a business worked, not that he was that good at it to begin with.

Plus, whenever Batman really pissed him off and Naruto was there, he would be able to think clearly instead of lashing out at his 'business associates'. Naruto also learned of the man's past and even he thought the man's parents had been nuts. That, unknowingly, made Black Mask, or Roman Sionis as he was called, view Naruto as the son he never had, even though Naruto always called him an uncle.

The next person would probably be even more questionable in many eyes. During one night, Naruto found himself underground and pretty much lost. He had pretty much been separated from Catwoman when she him to hide while she went and had her fun with Batman. He didn't understand why at the time he could not see who Batman was, but shrugged it off and went on his way.

He had found Killer Croc wrestling a large alligator in the sewers. Naruto just watched with wide eyes as the reptile like man beat down an equally sized reptile. He had yelled out his enthusiasm when Killer Croc was done and the giant man stared at the blond like he just appeared out of thin air.

He then stalked over to the same boy and asked why he was not afraid of him. Naruto shrugged and said that he looked cool like his mom. That shocked Killer Croc since all his life, he was alone and abandoned, with people running in fear of him just because he was born like that.

Naruto offered to tell the reptile like man his story if Killer Croc told him his. The giant man agreed and they found kindred spirits in each other. They were both hated for being different, but Naruto lucked out and got to go to a different world. Naruto decided to be the man friend and that made Killer Croc happy.

Finally, Naruto met Mr. Freeze, or the spaceman as he like to call him. He found the man to be pretty intelligent and the only reason he was a bad guy was because he was trying to save his wife and to do that, he need to have diamonds…and they are not cheap. Still, Mr. Freeze, like a few other villains, had a soft spot for the young blond.

Naruto smiled as he walked into the room where the party was going on. He kind of suspected that it was a surprise party when his friends kept him away from the house all morning. "Wow, this is great! Thank you everyone!" He said with a large smile on his face.

"It is your birthday, chiko. What did you expect?" Bane loud said. Of course he was still in his usual wrestler's costume and the blond never even bothered to find out why….even though it plagued his mind now and again.

"Well, you guys didn't have to." Naruto said sheepishly.

"True but we wanted to my little Fishcake." Pamela Isley said with a smile on her face. The name made Naruto's eye twitch. Harely had told her that his name had two meanings and of course the crazy clown woman loved the fishcake name. Pamela also took to it just to tease him.

"Maelstrom." He murmured under his breath, making Ivy smile.

"Oh don't be so down. Lighten up Fishcake!" Harley cheered.

"Alright, alright." Naruto said with a smile, knowing there was no winning with them.

"So what do you want to do kid? Open your awesome presents or eat your cake." Roman asked.

"I think that would be obvious." A voice said behind Naruto as it captured the blond in choke hold.

"Argh! Get off me Markus!" Naruto replied, but had a smile on his face. Markus was a boy was an average build, ripped blue jeans, black shoes, and a white T-shirt. He also had messy red hair that was in dreadlocks.

Markus was a good friend of the blond because they went to the same school together. Out of all his friends, he was the 'normal' one. That was because he had no powers, but that was about it. The kid lived off the small amount of money his dead parents had left him. Naruto had met him when the boy was locked out of his own home. Naruto use his lock picking skills to open it for him and the have been friend since then.

Naruto twisted around until he was free from his best male friend. "Man, you got a good grip still."

"Well duh!" Markus replied good naturedly. "So you ready to open your presents."

"Sure, why not?" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Then open mine first!" a loud voice rang out.

"No, I think it would better if he opened mine first. Spare him your banshee scream a little bit longer." A calm voice said to the other one.

Naruto looked to the voices to see two other blondes, his best female friends. In a pink dress was a girl named, Kitten Moth. She had long blond hair that went a little past her shoulders. He was usually loud, but he didn't mind because he was used to it now.

The other girl was Melanie Walker. Her blond hair went to her shoulder and was a little wavy, framing her face perfectly. She wore a red shirt with a black jacket, and black jeans, and for reasons he didn't want to know, high heels.

He met Kitten and Melanie the day after Christmas when he was ten years old.

_Flashback!_

Naruto snuck to the place where he planted the giant Christmas tree every years since he came to this city to make his Aunt Harley…and the citizens, surprisingly, happy. They always talked about the usual Christmas tree with smiles on their faces. Some thought it was his mother, saying that villains celebrated Christmas as well. Others, however, didn't even think it was her.

He smiled as he put a hand to the giant tree's trunk and it began to flicker with his blue chakra. "Are you making it disappear?" a soft voice asked, breaking his concentration. He took to see a young girl his age with her friend…heck they were both his age.

"Uh yeah, who are you?" Naruto asked, a bit unnerved that he was caught. He guessed his stealth wasn't that great if two girls could find him so easily. Of course…he was wearing street clothes instead of all black…so it was up for debate.

"I am Melanie Walker and this is my friend, Kitten Moth." The girl said politely.

"Hey there, whiskers!" Kitten said with a smirk.

"Naruto Isley." The blond boy offered, making the girl's eyes widen.

"Oh, so you the kid my dad was talking about." Kitten stated.

"I guess so. Now, yes I am talking the tree down, so please just watch." Naruto said as he begun the process again. The giant tree was engulfed in blue energy, before the branches and everything else converged on itself, creating a large wooden pole before that disappeared underground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that while using a large amount of his chakra made the lights flicker.

"Whoa! Cool!" Both girls shouted with stars in their eyes. Naruto chuckled before going over to talk to them.

_End Flashback!_

While he was thinking back, he noticed the two girls were arguing on which present to give him first. Naruto saw the adults were smirking and could not figure out why. However, their smirks widened when he said with a sweat drop, "Hey hey, how about I use both hands to open them both!"

That seemed to make both girls calm down, much to his relief. Markus smacked his forehead. _So freaking oblivious!_

Naruto smiled as he took both their presents and opened them. Kitten's present was pink shirt, which made him sweat drop. _Ok…I know she is obsessed with the color pink…but is she trying to turn me as well?_ However, Naruto just smiled and a thanked her. He then took out Melanie's present and saw that he got another shirt. This one was gold colored and playing cards on it. "Thanks you two!" Naruto said happily. In response, they both gave him a hug.

"Here you go, buddy." Markus said as he gave him a card. Naruto opened it to reveal a fifty dollar gift card to Gamestop. "Saves me the trouble of actually having to decide what to get ya."

"Heh, thanks man. I will defiantly use this!"

"Yeah, I figured you would since you are a game nut." Markus replied with a smirk.

"I can still beat you in Halo." Naruto shot back, getting a twitching eye from his friend.

"Well before you two go at it, here is my birthday present." Poison Ivy stated as she gave her son a small box.

Naruto opened it to reveal seeds of varying sizes. "Oh? Your special seeds?"

"Yep! I made some just for you; let me know how they work for you later on." Ivy said with a smile.

"Will do!" Naruto said happily before he was handed a present from Bane. He opened it to reveal, "A book on Mexican wrestling? Sweet!"

"Yeah, I know you have those fighting styles implanted into your head, but I thought it would be helpful to know another style of fighting." Bane said.

"Now that is cool!" Naruto said as he browsed through the book.

"Here you go Fishcake!" Harley cheered as she hand him his present.

He opened them to reveal two guns? "Whoa!"

"Yeah, one from me, and one from Mista' J! He said he was sorry he could not make it this year since he is back in Arkham." Harley said sadly.

"Hey, it is the thought the counts. Thanks Aunt Harley." Naruto said with a smile.

"Are those real Harley?" Ivy asked with a frown.

"The one from me is!" Harley said with a smile. "Mista' J thought it would be funny if Naruto got a fake one."

"I see." Naruto said, hoping his mom didn't take them away from him. "Maybe I can get Deadshot to train me how to use it properly."

"Anything is possible." Black Mask replied as he handed Naruto his present. The blond opened it to reveal…a pair of sunglasses. "Those sunglasses are something I had made for you. They had heat vision, night vision, and a few other visions implanted into it. That should help you at night."

"Wow! Thanks!" Naruto said as he put them on.

"I wear my sunglasses as night." Markus sang, teasing the blond.

"Oh you are just jealous because I look awesome!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"They do look good on you." Melanie said with a smile.

"See, she thinks they look cool on me." Naruto said, making Markus hold the bridge on his nose.

"Anyway, my present is that I am going to treat you to dinner tonight." Selena Kyle piped up, "at a dinner party that I am going to."

"You mean at a fancy gathering?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep! And I got you a nice suit as well!" Selena replied, bring it out.

"Oooh! I bet Naruto will look really handsome in that!" Kitten loudly replied, making Melanie agree.

"Here is mine." Victor Fries said as he handed the present to Naruto. What he got was a chemistry set that he use on his own time and few discs that could freeze anything. "Wow, thanks!"

"It is no problem." Freeze replied and smiled.

"Here you go kid!" Killer Croc said as he handed Naruto a skull….an alligator skull.

"Wow, thanks Uncle Croc." Naruto smile nervously.

"And now is mine!" Edward Nigma said boastfully as he gave Naruto a single piece of paper.

"A riddle?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, which will lead you to the next few riddles and then your get your present! Brilliant, right?" Riddler asked.

"Yep, makes me work for it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well, you can go on your riddle hunt with your friends after we eat." Pamela replied.

XXX

Naruto walked outside with Markus, Kitten, and Melanie following him. Selena said that he should be back by 6 to get ready.

"Ok, for the first riddle, it says, 'I am a light, even though I have a small stroke.'" Naruto said, getting odd looks from his friends.

"Well….I am lost." Markus said.

"I am a light….even though I have a small stroke…." Melanie pondered. "Would it be a match?"

"That would make sense." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"But wait?" Kitten interrupted, "How does that lead us to the next riddle? Do we search the whole city for a box of matches?"

"No, I don't think so." Naruto said. "Let's see. When struck, matches create light in the form of fire. Fire is the real clue and what in the city is related to fire?"

"That would be the fire department." Markus replied with wide eyes.

XXX

"Just one question…why the fire department?" Melanie asked.

"Beats me." Naruto shrugged. "Now, where could the next clue be?" He asked as they arrived and started looking around the place.

They found nothing on the ground. Kitten got bored and looked up…to see a small piece of attached to the sign. "Found it!" She said, pointing to the object of their search.

"Great…now how are we going to get it?" Markus asked.

Naruto looked up at it in thought. _I could just walk up the wall, but Markus still doesn't really know about my skills. Nah, I'll just use my awesome climbing skills._ The blond's eyes roamed over the building, seeing a few bricks here and there sticking out. So while his friends tried figuring it out, he walked over and started climbing

When he reached a sign that was in the way, he had to climb over that very carefully and they finally caught his friends' attention. "Oh….what a show off!" Markus said aloud.

"Be careful!" Kitten warned.

Naruto smirked before he reached for the main sign and then took the piece of paper. Looking down, he debated on whether to jump or not. Smirking, he decided to jump and landed soundlessly behind Melanie. "So how was that?"

"And you are not dead?" Markus asked.

"Ancient ninja secret!" Naruto said playfully, basically tell him, but like usual, his friend didn't believe him. "Anyway, let's see what the next one is. 'What's black & white and full of fuzz?'"

"Well…" Kitten started, "That sounds a lot like…the descriptions my father talks about for police cars"

"Ok….so if it is police cars, then we have to go to the police station." Markus stated.

"Huh, great he almost got himself caught for this." Naruto mumbled as they set off again.

XXX

"Ok, now where would he put it?" Naruto asked himself.

"I doubt he would put inside the place." Melanie chuckled.

"Excuse me!" a girl's voice rang out and they looked to see a red head at the entrance to the place. She looked to be two years older than them. "Is one of you Naruto?"

"Yeah, that would be me." Naruto stepped forward. "Why, what is up?"

"Oh, some old guy said he was putting a scavenger hunt together for a kid he knew. Dad thought it, but relented. So he tasked me to give you this piece paper in his place." The girl said as she handed Naruto an envelope.

Naruto nearly laughed out loud. Riddler disguised himself as some old man and then walked _in_ to the police station of all things. He took the paper and opened it. "Thanks. You know me, but I don't know you."

"Oh sorry, I am Barbara Gordon. Can I ask what this is about?"

"It is my birthday today and my uncle wanted me to work for my present." Naruto said before he read the next riddle. "Ok, 'A bat's bird flies here.'" That made the red head's eyebrow rise up.

"Bat's bird…the hell does that mean?" Markus asked.

"If I may, the only thing I can connect to this odd riddle is Robin. Batman's recent side kick." Barbara.

"OH!" Naruto shouted. "I get it! He is referring to the _name_, not the actual person. " he deduced while his friends still looked confused. "Think about it. Robin is not only the side kick to the Batman, but it is also a bird and part of a name in Gotham!"

"Oh? Oh right!" Melanie realized. "Would part of that name be in Robinson Park?"

"Bingo!" Naruto said as he then turned back to a completely lost Barbara. "Thanks again, Barbara!"

As she watched the boy and his friends leave, she thought, _Just who are you? _

XXX

"Ok, now where to look?" Markus asked.

"Well, like the others, he put them in plain sight. So why not this one." Naruto suggested.

"Well….if he did that, he would have put them in one of the landmarks. And I don't think he would put it in the reservoir." Melanie stated.

"No, that would make it all wet." Kitten said with a thoughtful look on his face. "How about Finger Castle?"

The nodded before they went over to the odd looking castle, but it was not there. However, that left one place. The Forum of Twelve Caesars and the found it _on_ number seven. "Well, that was fun, what does it say now?" Markus asked.

"It says, 'The yard of new beginnings.'" Naruto replied with a far off look on his face. Riddler could not have hidden the next clue or his present at the place where it all began for him here…would he?

"Ok, now I am just lost." Markus replied, making the two blonde girls nod.

"Wait, there is something on the back!" Kitten shouted as she took the piece of paper out of Naruto's hand. "It says, 'Where your second chance began.' Well, that is even more helpful!" She grumbled sarcastically.

"No…it is all the help that I need." Naruto replied softly, making the two girls look in concern.

XXX

"A construction yard?" Markus asked, not that impressed.

"No, this place is where mom found me." Naruto said, "Where my second chance at a new beginning began."

"Oh, where that Tsunade lady died to protect you." Kitten said in shock.

"His godmother." Melanie said for a confused Markus, who put on a sad look.

"Ok!" Naruto said, trying to change the mood. "Where would it be?"

"How about the box hanging on the rope of the crane?" Markus said with a deadpan as he looked up.

Naruto blinked. "That was oddly specific."

"That's because it is up there." Melanie chuckled while pointing to it.

"How are we going to get it down?" Kitten asked before they all looked back to Naruto.

"No, I don't feel like climbing again, but I do have this knife." Naruto replied as he took out a pocket knife and chucked it at the rope, slicing through it easily.

Markus caught it easily and groaned. "Jeez! What did he put in it? Bricks?"

"No." Naruto chuckled as he opened the box to reveal a book series on technology. "Just books."

"Nice! Some of these are on hacking!" Markus said.

"Um, Naruto, can you show us where Tsunade is." Melanie asked curiously.

Naruto looked a little sad, but he remembered the he did not visit her yet. "Sure." He said he put the box down by the side walk before he led them to Tsunade's grave, which actually had a grave stone with her name on it. "Tsunade, I am back. This time I brought my friends."

Markus didn't know what to say, so he just waved while Kitten and Melanie smiled, thanking her for saving Naruto. However, Markus noticed something was off in the air around them. His eyes widened in horror as a rip in the air formed and purplish transparent hand started to reach out for Naruto. "Look OUT!" He yelled, knocking Naruto away from the hand.

"**You will be punished for your failure, Child of Prophecy!" **dark voice rang out before it pieced Markus' chest and then he became transparent as well and they both disappeared.

"Wha…what the hell!" Naruto shouted as he ran back to the spot after his initial shock.

Markus was gone.

XXX

"Hey, I know you are all depressed, but please, seeing you like this bums me out." Pamela said as she hugged her son.

"I know, but I don't know if I could have done something." Naruto said sadly to his mother. Kitten and Melanie had already gone home to their families, depressed as he was.

"I wouldn't know either; stuff from your world still confuses me." Ivy replied

"I know, I guess I just have to try and move on. It is not like he going to come back and try and kill me, right?"

"Well, let's not think about that." Selena Kyle said in an elegant dress, ready for the party. "Maybe you will get a new friend at the party."

"Knew friends are good, but hey can never replace a friend. However, they just add more to your life." Naruto said as he got up and went to his room to get his suit on.

XXX

Naruto knew one thing, these rich people parties….where boring as hell! Why they had them, he had no clue. He guessed the only reason his aunt went to these types of gatherings was to flirt with Bruce Wayne. Seriously, she like Bruce Wayne and Batman? Odd, but he was not getting into that.

Bruce Wayne observed his love interest, Selena Kyle, walk in with a young boy that matched the description of the boy that the doctors in Arkham talked about. _So that is Naruto Isley. Heh, looks just as bored as Dick._

Making his way over to them he said, "Selena, nice to see you."

"Hey Bruce." Selena said with a sultry smirk. "Allow me to introduce my nephew, Naruto Isley."

"Nice to meet ya!" Naruto said cheerfully as he shook the man's hand.

"Nice grip." Bruce stated.

"Thanks." Naruto said before he excused himself and went to where all the food was.

"Nice kid." Bruce replied.

"Yep. Well I will see you later Bruce." Selena said as she too walked away to mingle with the other people there to not be rude.

Bruce smiled before he went over to where his young ward was looking out the window. "Not having fun?"

"No, I am still not used to this 'high class entertainment.' It is boring to me" Dick said with a bored expression.

"Well, I guess that is two people here that would share that same mind set." Bruce replied.

"Oh? And who would that be?" circle boy asked.

"The young blond eating his heart out at the food table." Bruce said with a sweat drop. "You should go see him."

"Right." Dick Grayson said as he pushed away from the window and went over to the blond. "Um, you do know those are dead fish eggs, right?" he asked the strange blond.

Naruto paused in mid bite, but then shrugged it off. "Oh well. Odd food to eat." The blond replied.

"I am Dick Grayson."

"Naruto Isley." The blond replied as they shook hands.

**XXX**

**And cut. There you guys good. Now i am going to go and catch the ninja girl in Arkham City! Then go and work on my other stories as well. If you don't know who walker is….then watch Batman Beyond. Also, you have not seen the last of Markus.  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Powers of Stealth

**Gotham's Chaos**

**Chapter 4**

**Ok, I know that Melanie Walker is from Batman Beyond and I know she is not supposed to exist yet, but this is fanfiction. Also, most of the information I am getting is from the wiki as I do not own any comics…other than supergirl. To that end, I need to know more about ManBat. At what point of the Batman series does he appear, because I think it would be cool if Naruto met the guy.**

Naruto sighed as he plopped down on his seat at his usual lunch table. He was now 15 years old and in high school. The funny part about that was that the upper classmen had tried to 'initiate' him and his friends when they arrived a few weeks ago. Heh, that didn't last long. Naruto had pranked them so hard that EVERYONE in the school knew not to mess with him.

After that, things went pretty calm, because of him. But like usual, he was oblivious to his 'secret' fan club. Even though he ran around with delinquents and villains, he was very well liked because he was a kind person, which gave all the teachers a shock, considering who is mom was.

As Naruto munched on his pizza, he looked to his friends. There was Kitten and Melanie, chatting it up like usual. Kitten in her usual pink dress and Melanie in her usual leather jacket, red shirt, and jean pants. They haven't changed at all.

Then there was Gimzo. The kid was 3 years younger than him and he was in high school. Yeah, he was that smart, but because of that, he had such a potty mouth. Still he was a good kid and was much smarter than Naruto, even with all the books the Riddler have given him 3 years ago.

Next were Mammoth and his sister Shimmer. They were interesting to say the least. Mammoth, or Baran Flinders, was a VERY large teen and was not that smart. But was a loyal friend none the less. His sister Shimmer, or Selinda Flinders, was way smarter than her brother, but not as big as her brother as her power was different. She was also a little darker. He could not blame her, after she explained about her and her brother's life back in Australia. He had decided to be their friend when they came here. He did not mind that they were villains or thieves and that shocked them…until he explained his life. Then they accepted him as a friend,

Finally was Jinx. She was an odd Indian girl with the power over bad luck…and she had pink hair. She often said that she was just a thief, even though some of her actions say that she is a villain. Still, Naruto befriended her.

He kept all his friends close so they did not dive too deep into the darkness that so many high class villains have dived into. He did not want that.

"Hey! Shit stain pretty boy! Are you listening!" Gizmo growled out.

"Oh sorry, I was too busy in my own little world, eating." Naruto deadpanned.

"Smart ass." Gizmo replied. "What I was saying was that since you are just a high class thief as to NOT get caught, I have a challenge for you."

"Oh?" Naruto asked, always interested in a challenge.

"Yeah blond fuck!" Gizmo retorted.

"Just tell him already." Shimmer said with rolled eyes.

"Fine snot for brains! The challenge is that you need to need to go into Lex Corp and steal an experimental stealth suit. That way, you can steal whatever you want and truly not get caught." Gizmo informed.

"Heh, what makes you think I need that?" Naruto said with a smirk as he took a bite of his food. "I got the help of jellyfish."

"There you go again with the jellyfish and your cryptic ass answers!" Gizmo ranted.

"He has a point." Mammoth replied with a grunt.

Naruto smirked. They only knew about some of his Green powers that he got from his mom. He has not told them at all about his ninja powers and he is always cryptic about it. That way, it was more fun to tease them. "All in good time. But for now, that is all you need to know. Now Gizmo, think you can integrate this stealth suit into my new uniform?" he asked, showing a detailed picture to his technology oriented friend.

"Oh? Man, that looks bad ass!" Gizmo smirked. "Sure why not, and I'll also upgrade those sunglasses as well."

"Heh, thanks Giz!" Naruto said as he slapped him friend on the back, causing him to go face first in his food, making everyone laugh.

A few tables away, Barbara Gordon and her friends where chatting up. However, she would occasionally steal a glance at the blond guy at the table of delinquents. He was not like them at all and he still hung out with them. She just could not figure out why. Sure she could ask him since she had a few classes with him, but it would feel awkward considering the guy's fan club. Yes, she thought he was cute….but she didn't think he would go for her. Still he was still the enigma of a person she had met 3 years ago at the police station.

_What is it about you…Naruto Isley? What makes you so…interesting?_

XXX

Naruto walked down the streets of Gotham with a bored expression on his face and his backpack over one shoulder. It was basically night time and he was walking around in the dark. Most would think it would be a bad idea to do that. However, he proved himself many times thanks to his taijutsu skills. Plus, he was the son of Poison Ivy. Most of the idiots never even bothered him now anyway.

He was currently on his way to the Lex Corp. building to do the heist without be caught, like usual. He was an expert thief thanks to his years with Catwoman. Plus, he has his birth mother's summoning contract with the Jellyfish helping him out. That made him nearly invisible on land, but NO ONE could see him underwater.

Suddenly, he heard a disturbance in the alley next to him. Sighing, he walked into it to see Batgirl of all people, fighting off a bunch of thugs with a grim look on her face. He was impressed by the way she fought. She dodged at the right moment in rapid succession. Still there were five guys and she was tiring out. She must have been in a fight earlier.

Suddenly one of the guys managed to hit her in the back of the head with a trash can lid, stunning her for a few seconds, but that was all they needed as one of them slammed her against the back wall of the alley. The man looked to his buddies and smirked, "What do you say boys? Have our fun with the bat bitch and then kill her?" The men all gave off smirks of their own as they had hunger in their eyes. The leader took out a pocket knife and started to slice open the leg of her suit. "Hold her down boys, I am going first!"

"STOP!" Batgirl freaked out as they held on to her arms and legs as they leader got ready.

"Shut up bitch!" one of them yelled as he punch in in the face.

"I would do what the lady says." Naruto, in a deadly voice ordered, his hair covering his eyes.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it punk?"

"Heh, normally I don't mind villains and thieves, but you are not that. You are just scum that get off on rapes and shit like that." Naruto said, leaking out KI on them while one of his eyes was showing and it had a slit in the eye, scaring them shitless. "You scum are not worth any kindness, just brutal thrashing. I will tell you want I am going to do, I am going to kick your asses!"

_(You might want to put on some fight music…like fung fu fighting….or something from Hollywood undead…like lights out.)_

The KI was cut off and he rushed them while they recovered. He took a discarded trashcan lid and flung it at the leader, making it hit him square in the face, dazing him for a moment. While he recovered, Naruto rushed his other men. The first one he came to tried to punch him in the face, but Naruto spun around it, bounced off the nearby wall and round house kicked the thug in the face.

Naruto did not let up, he used the momentum of the kick to launch himself to the next idiot. He went in for a haymaker and missed. But he kept on running as the idiot ran after him. Naruto smirked as he run up the wall, flipped, and then brought both hands over his head and then slammed them down on the man's head, making him slump down to the ground

Batgirl could not believe her eyes, this guy, the same guy that went to her school, was saving her ass from getting raped. His skills were amazing! The odd thing was, was that he was never in the paper for being a villain or a hero. Hell, not even a thief. So how was he so good a fighting? Sure his mom was Poison Ivy, but she was not a very good fighter. The blond before her was amazing as he was taking these guys down with ease.

She watched as he threw his back pack at the next guy to distract him long enough so that when he was upon him, Naruto ripped the bag away from the man, making him come towards the blond in a rush. Naruto smirked as he punched the guy in the face, making him back up in pain. Then the thug came in for more, but with a quick kick to the nuts, the man bent over before Naruto kneed him in the face.

After that, Naruto ducked under a poorly thrown punch and then leg sweeped the guy, making him fall hard on his back. When he was painfully picking himself up, Naruto grabbed two more trashcan lids and use them like symbols on the man's head, knocking him back on the ground.

Finally, the leader recovered and charged Naruto himself. The blond just smirked as he kicked the man where the sun doesn't shine….except; his was exposed because he forgot about his rape attempt. That made him give off a silent scream. He didn't get time to recover as Naruto sent a haymaker of his own, punching the man away from Batgirl. He finished it off by grabbing a nearby metal trashcan and slammed it down right on the man's exposed manhood. He left off another silent scream as tears fell out of his eyes.

Naruto relaxed his stance as the five men groaned in absolute pain as they tried to get up. When they finally did, they brought out pocket knives as well. Naruto chuckled, "You want another go? Oh please, those won't do you much good when you are all shaking like a leaf."

"S-show w-what you kn-know!" The leader panted heavily as he also held himself. "T-this will be o-over b–before y-you know it!"

Naruto sighed. "You pushed your luck all throughout this fight. Now you have to ask yourselves one question. Do I feel lucky?" He took out the hand gun that he got for his birthday 3 years ago. "Huh? Punks?"

"Shit, he has a gun!" One of the thugs yelled out while Batgirl had a look of shock on her face.

"It doesn't matter, we can take him!" The leader growled out painfully.

"Go ahead." Naruto said cheerfully, scaring them a bit, before his eyes took on a deadly glint, scaring them even more. He also cocked back his gun, showing them he meant business. "Make my day."

The five thugs by this time were sweating profusely. They could not take this kid on at all. He was just too good. They put up their hand in defeat and slowly backed away. When they were at the entrance of the alley, they turned around and walked away. However, there was a gunshot reverberating off the walls that made them run for dear life, never looking back.

Naruto smirked before he started laughing and turned around to look at Batgirl to see if she was alright. His eyes widened in shock because her mask was not on, showing that she was Barbara Gordon. However, that wore off as he shrugged, thinking that they ripped if off when they tried to rape her.

"Little late to play hero, eh Barbara?" he asked with an outstretched hand.

Barbara looked at him in shock at he turned around to see a smoking gun…but it was a prank gun, much like the Joker would sometimes use. All it shoot out was a pool with a flag on it that said bang. Wait what? "What are you taking about?"

"Your mask is off, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone, because frankly, I just don't care." He said as he helped her up. "Anyway, nice job at fighting them off, too bad that got in a lucky hit."

"Yeah." She grumbled as he held the back of her head before she put on her mask. He mind that rebooted to what she thought about at lunch. "I have a question Naruto."

"Shoot." Naruto said as he leaned against the wall next to her. He was surprised she knew his identity, but most of the school knew him by name, so he should not have been.

"Why do you hang around the people you do. I mean, you are one of the nicest guys in school, unprovoked anyway."

"Simple, the people I hang around with have had terrible lives. Sure they have done some bad things, but that is want people expect them to do. Me, I am just their friend who keeps them from diving too deep into the darkness."

That made batgirl's eyes widen. That made sense!

"Besides, their crowd I can deal with since I have dealt with it since I was five, having a mother that is Poison Ivy and her friends like Harley Quinn and others will do that too you." He said as he started to walk away, having the need to get the heist done tonight.

"Wait! Have you ever thought about being a hero?" Barbara asked.

"I have." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"And?"

"Meh, too many rules." Naruto said with mirth in his voice before he half turned his head to her and winked. "See you in school Barb." He said before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, making her eyes widen.

She had a blush on her face as well, but her mind was going a mile a minute. The mystery of Naruto Isley was becoming bigger the more she knew about him. All it brought was more questions!

XXX

Naruto ran across the roof tops at high speeds in his thief's clothes. He no longer wore that annoying cat costume; instead he wore black clothes that reflected no light and a thief's mask. To top that off, he had his sunglasses that Black Mask had given him. He blended in quite will with the night, but that soon was about to change. He wanted to be more than just a simple thief. He didn't want to be a hero, but he also didn't want to be a villain that much as well. Oh well, he would think on that later.

Right now, he had a mission to complete. He stopped and looked up that the building with a blank face underneath his mask. He had heard of this Lex guy and he knew the man was just a power hungry freak. Who knows what he would need a stealth suit for, but at the moment, he didn't care. It was going to be his in a few minutes anyway.

Naruto walked up the building with chakra on his feet with ease until he came up to a vent. He quickly opened it up with his tools, went in and placed the vent back where it was. Don't want to alert anyone.

As he crawled through the ventilation system, he idly wondered WHY people created vents this size so a people could crawl around in. You would think people would be smarter than that. "Oh well." He said with a smirk as he made his way to the room where he was going to steal the suit.

When he finally made it, he popped the grate off and looked down. He saw that no one was in the room…like usual on his heists. Still he saw that the suit was surrounded by water with security lasers in it. There were a few security lasers here and there as well above the water. Finally, there were multiple cameras all over the room. "Well…someone is paranoid." He chuckled to himself.

He took out his hacked ipod touch and smirked. With this, he could take out external cameras with relative ease, but if there were ones in the walls, he would not know, nor what he care because all they would see if a blur anyway. Tapping the camera app on his ipod, he started to mess with the cameras.

Now, he was not stupid enough to turn them off, so he made then repeat the last few seconds they recorded. Seriously, if you turned them off, you were asking to be caught because that would alert the security guard….if he was not asleep that is.

After that, he did a hand sign as he is form went transparent. It was an ability he gained from the jellyfish summons. Quite useful. He then jumped down onto the water and ran across it with ease, all the while the Mission Impossible theme song played in his head.

As he made his way to the suit, he had to flip over a few security lasers. He knew that if he went through one like he was, he would not trip any alarms since it would trick the machines. Still, he wanted to have fun and this was good exercise.

Smirking, he reached the suit with relative ease and reach for it. Surprisingly, they didn't put any other security measures for the suit, but that was fine with him. He got what he wanted and was not complaining in the slightest. He tucked the suit in his bag and left as quickly as he came, no one the wiser.

XXX

Lex Luthor enter his building in Gotham in a good mood. Today he was going to test out his new stealth suit and hoped it worked to his specifications. However, he noticed that something as off. Sure, his staff was always a little jumpy when he was around them and that made him smirk. He had power over them and they knew he would kill them if they made a mistake.

They were more than jumpy this time, they were completely freaked out and it wasn't just his presence they were freaking out about. God…he hoped nothing happened to the suit!

Approaching the head scientist, he said, "What seems to be the problem. I was hoping to test the new stealth suit today."

"Yes, that's the problem Mr. Luthor." The scientist said a bit irritated. "It seems it was stolen last night…"

"WHAT! STOLEN!" Lex Luthor raged. "Don't you idiots have the highest security measure put in for that thing? Has MY money gone to waste on that!"

"I am sorry sir." The man said as he adjusted his glasses. "But it would seem we are dealing with a true professional in steal things."

"Explain." Luthor barked.

"Well, he didn't enter the normal why like most do. This person must have entered through the ventilation system and we found the entry point. This person may have sealed it back up again, but our investigative team found evidence that it was tampered with. However, the odd thing is that we found no evidence on HOW that person would have been able to get to that height without wings…or some other flying power or we would have been alerted to that."

Now that bothered Lex. There were not many, human or metahuman that could do that. He motioned for the man to continue.

"After that, he used some type of wireless device to mess with our camera system. This person must have known that turning off the cameras would alert the security guard, so they set to a continuous loop of the same freaking footage. And whatever wireless device they used, they made sure we could not track it as well." The scientist replied irritably.

"Troubling indeed." Lex said aloud. _We are dealing with an expert after all. I wonder, if we ever find this person, would they join me? I could use someone like that._

"What about the main camera that is hidden?" Lex asked.

"They were not able to mess with that…to our knowledge. However, we don't really see anyone on that. The suit just gets picked up like it is in human hands and then disappears." The man said.

"Play it on the big screen for me." Lex ordered. The scientist nodded before he did just that.

"Now, we will play the video that shows a few minutes before the disappearance," The man informed his boss.

Lex looked at the video with calculating eyes until they widened. _Interesting._ "Play it again….I see something. You see the vent opening?"

"Yes sir….but we are not able to see what is in it from this angle."

"Doesn't matter." Lex informed. "Look at the water…now!" There was a ripple that was almost not even there.

"Interesting…." The scientist said as he and the crew saw a few more ripples. "We thought that those ripples were condensation."

"Nonsense." Lex said. "Those are foot prints in the water. But it is clear we cannot see this person very well….even with the high tech equipment we have. Not even heat, but take a good look at the land mass in the middle of the pool when the ripples stop."

"My god, this is almost a truly invisible person….now we did think that was odd that someone could be invisible like that. So we researched it ahead of time, for just in case."

"Well?" Lex asked.

"From what we have seen now, I think it is a meta with a jellyfish ability."

"Jellyfish?" Lex asked with a laugh. "You must be joking!"

"No sir." The man said firmly. "On land, they are very hard to find until it is too late, and in water….we cannot find them very well at all."

"And the no heat ability?"

"We are not sure sir, but we think it is some type of illusion that will fool even machines." The scientist replied.

"This is troubling. Not only does he have these strange powers, but he also has the suit! He will be impossible to find now!" Lex raged.

"Not necessarily." The man said.

"Explain."

"As another security measure, we made it so the technology that was used in it will be able to be viewed by us….no matter who is wearing it. If this person integrates it into another suit or uniform, the same will happen."

"Good." Lex said with a smile. "Let's hope this person come here again….I want to find out what this person is capable of." He then left with a smirk on his lips. _"This is _not _over. Not by a long shot. You have intrigued me…my mystery thief. Your powers will be mine!_

XXX

"Got it you little midget!" Naruto said when lunch time rolled around.

"No freaking way!" Gizmo griped as he took the bag away from Naruto and looked in it and indeed saw the suit that was in the news….a suit that was supposed to be used for military purposes….but not likely. "Holy crap…you did get it!"

"Yep, now to hold up your end of the bargain, think you can do it?" Naruto asked as he gave him the bag back and the sunglasses.

"Of course you shit sniffer!" Gizmo said with a smirk.

"Man….and no one caught you?" Mammoth asked with wide eyes.

"Nope! Never tripped an alarm." Naruto said with a smirk of his own.

"My, you are good." Shimmer stated with a smile.

"Of course he is!" Kitten said proudly. "He has the moves!"

"That he does." Melanie said calmly with smile of her own.

_I wonder what they are talking about over there._ Barbara thought as she looked to the blond haired boy's table. _I'll find out later…I still want to know why he is not a hero….considering what he did last night was a little brutal, but still he could be a good hero. That answer he gave me was not good enough. I will find not….and next period is good since we are getting new partners in chemistry anyway._

"Hey, what are you staring at Barbara?" the girl next to her asked. She was a blond cheerleader.

"N-nothing!" The red head replied quickly with a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh please…you have been staring at the blond hunk of a prankster all this time. Are you becoming one of his fan club….which I don't see how he himself doesn't see." The girl asked with a smirk.

"N-no!"

"Keep telling yourself that." The girl replied with a smile. "Seems that his charm has gotten to you somehow. Better bag him before those two blond bimbos get to him first."

"You're blond too." Barbara replied.

"So? It is because I am blond that I can say that!"

The red sighed as her gaze went back to Naruto. She did not know what she felt for him yet.

XXX

**And cut! That is a wrap people. This is the chapter to the next arc…the Decision! One more chapter for that until the arc after that…a little high school life and drama. Oh…the last three were the Childhood Arc…**

**BAH! REIEW PLEASE.**


	5. Chaos is born!

**Gotham's Chaos**

**Chapter 5**

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted as he opened the door to his home. When no one greeted him back, he said, "Oh yeah, mom's still in Arkham….but I was told she would be getting out today, so that's good.

However, he was tackled by two grey blurs that began to lick his face. "Ah! Mami! Yoarashi! You're going to lick me to death! Get off!" He laughed as he pushed the two canines off of him. These canines were not normal at all. They were Japanese wolves that were supposed to be extinct.

It was thanks to his uncle Fries that this is possible. The man had sent him to steal some of their DNA at the local museum. That and a diamond the size of his fist, but if had been worth it. That was basically his birthday present for turning 14. Sure the male and female wolves were pups at first but they grew quickly and thanks to Fries, they were 'enhanced.'

"Hey you two. What do you say, when I go public, want to join me and put your powers to good use?" Happy barks were his response. Thankfully, they were smarter than normal wolves as well. He smiled as them before going to the kitchen and getting their food ready for them. "Yeah, when I go public…"

He still has not decided what he is going to be. A hero's life was ok, but there were so many rules. Like if a baddie was threatening the world's very existence and you still couldn't kill him. Sure, he didn't like killing, but sometimes, it was necessary. He would be considered a dark hero if he took that path.

Then there was the villain slot. He was not a bad guy, just like to steal stuff when he actually needed it…or was asked to get something for a friend. Doing shit like Two Face and Scarecrow just didn't suit him. Hell even what his Uncle Joker did, did not appeal to him. They could kill without blinking and not feel a thing while also trying to destroy the city. That was just not his style.

Whatever he chose, he was be in the middle, but he would lean to the good side. After all, he did like to create a little chaos if need be.

This decision required some research and he would have to ask around and see what everyone's opinion on their alignment.

Batgirl already wanted him to join the good side and help her out.

_Flashback!_

"Alright class, time to choose your new partner for the rest of the semester. So choose wisely!" The teacher ordered.

Before Naruto could even turn, Barbara, who was in his class, approached him. "Let's be partners."

"Oh? This for the other night?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, confusion on his face. However, he didn't notice the shocked looks some of his classmates were giving him.

"Some of it. Still, you did save my ass and I think you would make a good partner." Barbara replied. "So what do you say?"

"Meh, why not." Naruto stated as she took a seat next to him.

As class droned on and they were doing an experiment, Barbara noticed that he was pretty good with chemicals. "How are you so good with those? Most of the people in the class have no clue what they are doing." She asked him quietly, despite the noise on the room, they heard each other quite well. And they were sure no one could really hear them.

"You do know who I am related to, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Pamela Isley is your mom. Adopted, right?" Barbara replied.

"Yep, but through some exchange of blood to make my…powers… better. So for all intents and purposes, we _are_ blood related."

"You mean that leaf….thing was a power of yours?" the red head asked.

Naruto had a mischievous glint in his eye with a smirk on his lips. "Not exactly." He paused, seeing her confused face. "Anyway, the reason I am so good with this stuff is because she and my father figure taught me all that I know."

"Oh and who is your father figure." The red head asked, fearful of the answer.

Naruto smirked. "Bane."

"You must be joking." Barbara deadpanned. "And you are not evil? Man you are one mysterious guy, you know that?"

"I guess." Naruto said with a shrug.

Barbara then fully turned to her partner and said, "So you never really gave me a good answer the other night."

"Whatever to you mean?" Naruto joked.

"Why you do not want to be a hero."

Naruto sighed. "To be honest, I am just not that interested in being a hero. I…may have grown up among villains, but that life does not suit me either. I would probably decide to be somewhere in the middle."

"I see." Barb said, a little disappointed that he had not yet decided what he wanted to do. "Well, just so you know, I think you would make an excellent good guy with your skills and I could use the help when my usual partners are not around."

"Heh, team up? Maybe." Naruto said with a laugh before they went on to talk about other things, getting along quite well…much to his fan club's dismay.

_End Flashback!_

_Who knows what I'll do…_ He thought as he heard the front door open. "Oh? Sweet! Mom's home!"

"Indeed I am." Pamela Isley said as she walked in the kitchen with a big smile on her face as she went to hug her son. "How about a nice home cooked meal?"

"Sweet! I love your cooking." Naruto said happily as he helped her prepare the meal.

XXX

While they were eating, Naruto's mind kept drifting to his decision. "Hey mom, I have a question I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Pamela asked.

"What do you think I should be? Like you or like Bats?"

The red headed woman smiled sadly. "Naruto…that is the life I never want for you, the villain's life is not…good at all. Once you get into it, it is very hard to get out. Besides, you are already a hero, twice over because of the Kyuubi."

"Yeah well, that is also what puts me off of being a real hero in this world." Naruto said truthfully.

"I know, but people in this world are different. Whatever do, choose wisely, but please, don't be a villain."

"Heh, to be honest, I was not planning on be a full blown villain." Naruto replied, making his mom nod, thinking that was good enough for now. She just hoped he made the right choice.

XXX

"Wait what?" Shimmer asked with a confused expression on her face. It was lunch time again for the blond and his friends and decided to ask them their opinion on the matter of his…super future.

"I asked, what do you guys think I should do." Naruto repeated.

Mammoth replied right away, "Don't be a villain, it is not that fun. Besides, I already thought you were a guy that was in the middle."

"Yeah, considering you saved Batgirl's ass." Jinx replied with a smirk. "Which reminds me, do you get a little reward for that endeavor?"

"No, not really." Naruto replied, making Kitten and Melanie sigh in relief. "I left before she could do anything. Besides, I still had to do the heist that night."

Jinx just shrugged it off. Melanie than said, "I agree. We are just villains because of family and that is what the public expects of us."

"You know, I guess I would be the exception to that." Naruto replied, making the group laugh. "But seriously Melanie. I helped you with your family problem and they don't expect you to go to every single heist they do all over the country. So you and Kitten, since she does not do much of that anyway, would be the exception to that rule like me."

"Yeah and thank you for that." Melanie replied with a bright smile on her face. "It is thanks to you that I can be on the Royal Flush Gang whenever I want."

"Yeah and my dad doesn't really want me to follow him in his line of business…that much." Kitten replied with a smirk. "So go ahead and do what is right to you. That is what you usually do anyway."

"True." Naruto said.

"Well, whatever you choose, we'll still be your friend you shit face." Gizmo replied before he said, "Oh and I stripped down the suit and found another security item in it. I am going to just have to copy the tech in the suit instead of integrate it together."

"Eh, that's fine." Naruto said, waving him off. "Didn't think it would be that easy anyway."

XXX

The blond other worlder sighed as he walked down the street after school. He still didn't really know what he wanted to do.

As he walked, he thought about some of the middle ground people. Guys like Deathstroke and RedX were some of them and so was his father figure, Bane. They knew what they wanted and took it. RedX was just a simple thief that stole some random assed suit from Robin. He had to be fun to be around.

But Deathstroke was a little too hard assed for him.

Still that life let him work both sides of the table if need be. Looking at the sky for a moment, he decided to ask around some more. Plus, this would be a perfect time to go and see Uncle J and Aunt Harley.

XXX

"I see, so you have already asked Catwoman, Mr. Freeze, and even Killer Croc about this matter. So why not Riddler as well?" Joker asked the blond.

"He would probably just tell me to figure it out on my own since this a personal riddle for me." Naruto replied.

"Ah! That makes sense!" Joker replied happily had a danced around. "However, if I were you, I would play the middle ground. That is more fun! It would be so fun if we could go at it once and a while!" He ended with his laughter.

"I see." Naruto said calmly. "I have a question."

"And what is that blondie?" Joker asked with a smirk.

Naruto suddenly gained an angry looked and yelled, "WHY AM I TIED UP AND HANGING UPSIDE DOWN?"

"Are you sure you're not right side up?" Joker asked.

"NO! The blood is rushing to my face!" Naruto growled, sometimes the clown was just irritating!

"Oh don't be so sad or I'll be forced to put a smile on that face!" Joker laughed.

"I wouldn't try that." Naruto deadpanned. "Besides my mom's wrath, you would have Harley's as well and like they say, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'"

"Oh…right." Joker said a bit nervously. Sure he had escaped death numerous times, but being done in by two angry woman that liked this kid, well, let's just say that this would not be pretty. He was smart enough to back off…for now. "Still, if you go hero or even middle ground, you would be fair game! HA!"

"True." Naruto pondered.

"Aw don't worry Fishcake! _Nothing_ bad will happen to ya!" Harley interrupted loudly. "We just need you for bait is all! Batman is coming soon and you are better than the guy we had in mind! Plus, there will be no mess to clean up afterwards!" When she was a few feet from him, she put on a huge smile and hugged him. "Little Fishcake is growing up! He might be one of us!"

However, since he was upside down in the air, his head landed between the crazy clown woman's breasts. The sight made Joker laugh hysterically because she was literally smothering him to death! Naruto finally managed to free himself, but his face was completely red. 'W-what was that for!"

Harley smirked evilly and asked, "Oh? Does Fishcake not like that...are you gay?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "No, I am not gay, it is just that you are like family and it is weird!"

"I don't think so!" She cheered as she gave him another hug, cutting off his air again.

"ARGH! Stop! Besides, you got Uncle J!" Naruto said nervously, hoping the man would not kill him. Yet, he saw the man snickering in hysterics.

"Aw don't worry about it! I am just messin' with ya!" Harley replied with a smirk on her face while Naruto grumbled with a blush on his face

"Yeah, why so serious?" Joker asked before he and Harley laughed, while Naruto was thinking this was a bad idea as his eyebrow twitched. Suddenly they heard noise and Joker motioned for his hyenas to get under the blond kid for the show.

Naruto just put on a deadpanned look as Batman and his young ward, Robin entered in style. The blond didn't really pay attention to the usual banter Joker spat at Batman and said, "If you two are done flirting, can I go home now."

Robin almost laughed at that. He should have figured his blond friend would not be that affected by the Joker. He had figured out right away that Naruto was the son of Poison Ivy. He was hesitant at first, but the boy wonder got used to it and viewed Naruto as a friend. "Yeah yeah, I got ya." He said as Batman rushed Joker and Harley. However, he had to deal with the hyenas. All Robin was able to do was cut off a portion of the rope with his birdarang.

While that was going on, Batman's mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out why Naruto was here of all places. He hoped the brat was ok enough so that he could properly thank him for saving Batgirl. If anything happened to her, he would catch a shit storm from Gordon…even though the man did not know that Batgirl was his niece.

Naruto sighed as Robin tried to get him, but the hyenas were going their job pretty well. "You know what, I'll just get out myself, I am missing House!" He said a bit irritated as he called upon his chakra and let one of of its natures, wind, cut through the rope like it was nothing. He dropped down next to Robin, who looked at him in shock.

"You could have gotten out at any moment you wanted?" Robin asked, a bit irritated himself.

"Well duh. I was just being lazy before." Naruto replied, making Robin face palm himself. "Now, let's just get this over with." He said as he placed his hands on the ground and it begun to shake violently until large vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around Joker and Harley. The hyenas just backed away warily.

Batman smirked to himself. This kid was good. The cowl wearing hero made his way over to the blond, ignoring the two clowns, and said, "I suppose I should thank you. Especially after what you did for Batgirl."

"Eh, it is no problem." Naruto said, waving him off. "I may have been raised by villains, but I don't like common thugs that like to beat and try to rape young girls."

The Batman nodded. This kid was raised well it would seem. Although he should not be surprised. He was the same nonchalant kid his met when he was 13. It would seem that he picked that noble trait up by himself…or being raised by three women would do that to you.

"Well, if that is all, I going home." Naruto replied before he leaned over and put on a deadpanned expression. "I don't really remember the holiday song for this, but the Joker got away."

"What!" Robin shouted as he turned around to see that they were gone and there were a few bombs arranged in the word, boom.

"Huh." Naruto replied. "I don't know about you, but I am not staying for the fire works! Ciao!" He then disappeared in the swirl of leaves move that Batgirl had told them about. They quickly followed the blond's example and got the hell out of there.

XXX

"I got it done!" Gizmo shouted at Naruto's house the next day.

"Oh? That was quick." Naruto replied as he let the small bald kid in his house.

"Well shit head, I don't work at a snail's pace like you!" Gizmo countered before he opened the small suit case that he had brought with him. In it was Naruto's new uniform. "So, did you decide?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied. "I am going to stay on the middle path since I am already a thief, but I a also going to be a merc as well."

"Oh that should be good." Gizmo laughed.

A few minutes later, Naruto was in his new uniform. He had on black steel toed combat boots, black baggy pants with a lot of pockets, a black muscle shirt, a black trench coat with circuit like designs on the inside, signifying the tech in it, and black fingerless gloves with steel plates on the back. On the steel plates was his symbol, the Uzumaki Clan Symbol. To top everything off, he had on his sunglasses. To Gimzo, he almost looked like Neo from the Matrix.

"So freaking badass!" Gizmo cheered. "Oh and I upgraded the hacked software on your Ipod so it acts as a phone now. It can link with those glasses now….kind of like a blue tooth head set."

"Sweet!" Naruto shouted.

"My, you do look handsome." Pamela replied as she walked into the room. "I heard you decided to be a thief and a merc? Well…I am just glad you are not a villain."

"Thank mom, but just so you know, I will lean more to the good side….unlike Deathstroke." Naruto replied.

Pamela smiled. "Good to know. Now, have you decided on a name?"

"Good point…_have_ you thought of one, snot for brains?" Gizmo asked as well.

Naruto put on a thoughtful look, which did look a little weird on his new look. "Well, considering that heroes and villains a like act a little different from their civilian sides, I will do the same."

"That does sound good." Gimzo replied, but he was a little irked that he was never answered.

"As for my name….it would to have to symbolize me. Strange things happen to me sometimes and my existence in this world was not truly meant to be in the first place. It causes chaos."

"That's it!" Gizmo shouted. "Call yourself Chaos!"

"Yeah…that does sound cool." Naruto replied. "Oh! And thanks to my new name, my personality will be out of this world. It will be random and chaotic. I can finally embrace my more…goofy side."

"Oh…this should be good." Gizmo chuckled before he noticed that Naruto was heading for the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To my first job. Black Mask always said that he would have one for me if I was ever a merc. Oh mom, I put in some cookies for my cooking class. I shouldn't be gone too long." Naruto said as he let with his two Japanese Wolves.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they aren't burnt if you can make it back." She smiled as he waved him off.

"Heh, wait till I tell them about this new development." Gizmo said as he too walked out the door and headed towards Mammoth's place.

"Just don't do something stupid." Poison Ivy whispered to the wind, hoping her son would be alright.

XXX

"ARGH! What do you mean we can't do the shipment tonight!" Black Mask yelled over the phone. "No guards! THE HELL! Are they that afraid the freakin' Batman! Argh!"

"Maybe I can be of assistance." Naruto said as he appeared out of the shadows, causing the mob leader to smirk.

"Boys, I have your protection standing in front of me. He will distract the Bat long enough for you to get the shipment in." Black Mask then hung up the phone and said, "You seriously came at the right time kid. So will you do this for me?"

Naruto laughed. "I was here to ask you for a job anyway. I figured if I am going to be a thief and a merc, might as well start somewhere."

"Oh? Good choice! Now go meet those idiots at warehouse 15 for me." Black Mask ordered after he gave Naruto an envelope full of cash. His advanced pay for the mission.

XXX

"So who do you think the boss got to protect the cargo?" one of the thugs replied.

"Hell if I know." A second thug replied.

"Well…when that person came to him, he seemed to be in a good mood…more calm." A third thug explained. "So that could really only be one person. _That_ kid."

"That kid has a name you know." Naruto's voice rang out from behind them, but he was not their.

"WHOSE THERE?" The first thug shouted.

"Jeez." Naruto replied as he appeared next to them. "No need to yell." The thugs just blinked at him stupidly. "You guys all ready to ship out?"

"Yeah we are." The first thug replied, having gotten over his shock.

"Good, be ready to leave the moment Bats comes crashing in. I will hold him and whoever his sidekick is until you are there. So put the peddle to the metal." With that, the blond jumped onto one of the support beams on the roof. The thugs looked at each other and then shrugged.

XXX

Not ten minutes later, the Batman and his sidekick, Robin, crashed right through the front door in hopes of stopping the shipment. "It is the Bat!" One of them yelled.

"Like I said, I got it, stick to the plan." Naruto voice rang out. The thugs all nodded before they got in their van and left. Batman tried to go after them, but Naruto jumped down in front, stopping him.

"Naruto?" Robin asked.

"Huh? Is it that obvious?" The blond asked exasperated.

"Yep." Robin deadpanned, making the blond hang his head.

"So. You decided your path. I guess I was wrong about you after all. I should have known you would be a villain." Batman said with narrowed eyes and a disappointed voice.

"ARE YOU BAT SHIT INSANE!" Naruto screamed in near hysterics, causing the man's eye to twitch and Robin to almost fall on his ass in laughter. "MY MOM WOULD KILL ME IF I TOOK THAT PATH!"

"Then what are you?" Batman asked tensely.

"Oh a mercenary! I am Chaos!" Naruto declared before he got in Batman's personal space. "But seriously man, don't say that I am a villain. If that got back to my mom, she would kill me. Her spies are EVERYWHERE man!" He then jumped back to the spot he was in before. "Now I believe it is my job from keeping you from that van."

"Uh…there is just one of you and two of us." Robin pointed out.

"Nope, there are 3 of me and two of you." Naruto smiled cheekily before he whistled and two wolves jumped in through the doorway, putting the two on guard. "Mami, Yoarashi, take the on the man in black." It was then the music for the Men in Black come on…from somewhere. That made Batman's eyes twitch, but he kept his emotions in check…for now. "I will deal with his partner and then him when I get back." He then smiled. "Let's get wild!"

The blond rushed past The Batman, heading straight for Robin, who quickly got in a ready stance. Batman raised an eyebrow as the two wolves approached him. They couldn't be that much of a threat…could they? Their fur looked to harden and took on a shine. Ok…maybe they could be a threat.

XXX

"You know who I really am, maybe I know who you are." Naruto stated as he blocked a punch form the boy wonder.

"I seriously doubt it." Robin replied as he dodged a punch to the head.

"I have a feeling that I know just who you are, my walking traffic light friend." Naruto taunted with a big smile.

"ARGH! Stop talking and fight seriously!" Robin growled as he went in for a round house kick.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto asked dumbly as he cocked his head to the side to avoid the kick while also pulling a up screen on his sunglasses. It showed the van was only a third of the way there. They were really putting the peddle to the metal. "I seriously doubt you can beat me anyway." That just made the walking traffic light even angrier.

"I said shut up!" Robin roared. Friend or not, he was going down!

"But I don't wanna!" Naruto complained like a little kid. "Oh I know, let's play a game!"

Robin through another punch for his answer. Naruto saw that Robin was getting sloppy because of his anger and it was time to exploit that by being even more annoying! "The game is something you should be familiar with. TRAFFIC LIGHT!"

"The hell!" Robin growled. He could not land a hit on the blond and he was taking this as some sort of game! "Why are you like this? You are normally calm and nonchalant!"

Naruto smirked. "Oh…this is my goofy personality while I am Chaos. In a way, I am our world's version of Deadpool!" He replied, causing Robin to mentally groan. "Now…let's play! First is the green light and we can go fast!"

Naruto quickly jumped over Robin and he went in for another kick and the boy wonder noticed that Naruto was much faster than normal. The blond then punched him in the arm and it stung quite a bit, but he not dwell on that for too long because he was put on the defensive, dodging Naruto's fast strikes like his life depended on it.

"NEXT IS YELLOW" Naruto shouted happily. "Which means we have to slow down!"

Robin smirked, maybe he could take the blond out now. That proved very hard because even though the Robin attacks more quickly to piss off the blond, Naruto still dodged all his attack with ease! _What the hell. He is dodging so slowly that I should be able to hit him. Is he reading my movements?_ Robin thought while trying to understand the blond's fighting style.

"And finally we have the red light. So Stop!" Naruto sang as he suddenly had parachute pants on, confusing the hell out of Robin.

The boy wonder had enough and launched himself at the blond, ready to punch him in the face. "Stay still so I can pound you!"

"That's what she said!" Naruto suddenly said.

"Huh?" Robin replied, completely off guard that Naruto managed a hit.

"Hammer time!" Naruto shouted as he punched Robin with an open palm. The effect was instant as the boy wonder was thrown back a bit.

Robin looked shocked at the blond while he held his chest a bit. "I honestly thought you were going to hit me with a hammer! Sure left like one!"

"Who am I? Harley Quinn?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "But you should take better care to notice when someone is putting stuff on you."

Robin looked confused before he looked at his chest to see a piece of paper attached to it and it had strange writing on it. Before he could take it off, it glowed and he felt stiff. Then he started floating in the air until he hit the ceiling. "What in the hell?"

"Ya like it?" Naruto said next to him, standing completely upside down.

"What is this?" Robin demanded, unable to move. He was also trying to figure out HOW THE IDIOT BLOND WAS HANGING UPSIDE DOWN!

"Oh just a gravity seal mixed in with a paralysis seal. But don't worry, all you have to do is take it off. Later Robin….but with your familiar speech patterns and with you being easily angered, I should say…Later Grayson!" Naruto said as he jumped down to the ground to deal with Batman.

Robin shocked. His blond opponent had figured it out but just knowing him outside of the costume. Not only that, he noticed that the position he was in. He was in the middle of the roof…the highest point. _He played me the whole time!_

XXX

Batman was having a tough time, these wolves were much faster than normal and whenever he through a few of his batarangs, they would just shatter when they hit their fur. That and their speed, made it hard to fist them. All he could do at the moment as was dodge. However, he let them hit him one time to gauge their powers. The female wolf struck his leg, cutting open the armor rather easily...and why was his leg numb now?

Naruto checked the position of the van again and saw that they were a little more than two thirds of the way there. _Gotta end this quickly. Not really sure how strong Batman really his and I am not interested in finding out at the moment. Time to use ninja tactics!_

Naruto whistled to his wolves and they back off of the Bat. "Well, how do you like them?"

"They are…unusual. Where is Robin?" Batman demanded.

"Oh…he is hanging around." Naruto replied while pointing up. "Don't worry, all you have to do is take that small piece of paper off of him and he will be fine." Naruto informed him nonchalantly. "Though, you are going to have to catch him."

"I see." Batman replied before he rushed in to take Naruto down. Their martial arts were_ almost_ evenly matched. Almost being the key word as Batman was stronger and more skilled than he was.

_Damn, Bats is good. I knew I should I have worked more on Taijutsu._ Naruto grimaced before he back flipped and said, "Well Batty-chan! Our time is up, but I will leave you with a parting gift."

Batman frowned as he ready for anything this blond through at him. He was quite skilled and if he worked harder, the kid could beat him…eventually. That much he would admit, but there was no way any of his normal enemies could have taught the kid. So how did he get this good in the first place? Wait, Batty-chan?

"I am not sure what this technique is even called, but I will call it…Tsunade's Strength!"

_Tsunade? Who is that?_ Batman thought as he saw Naruto go in for a punch. A punch! Batman stood his ground for this. He wanted to gauge this blond's strength anyway. Bad idea, because even though the punch was stopped a few centimeters in front of him, the blond went with a flick to the chest and sent him clear across the room and partially embedded into the wall.

"Ok…maybe I over did it." Naruto replied as he winced before his face once again took on a panicked look. "MY COOKIES!" He screamed before running out of the warehouse with his canine friends.

XXX

When he rushed through the front door of his home, he noticed there was no burning smell at all. Pamela chuckled as he walked up to him. "I kind of figured you would be late, so I took the cookies out myself."

"Oh thank god!" Naruto said in relief. "Thank you so much mom! Now I won't fail that test." Pamela just giggled at his antics.

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

"Pretty well." Naruto declared proudly. "My goofy persona is so annoying that Robin could not fight properly. He was easy to beat. However, I don't think I could have beaten Batman at the moment with my current skill level without help. Mami and Yoarashi managed to wear him down while I fought. Still, that man has good stamina and he is no slouch when it comes to fighting. He can really pack a punch!"

"He didn't hurt you too much, did he?" Ivy asked in worry.

"Heh, thankfully no." Naruto replied. "Although I think I hurt him more than he hurt me. I used five percent power while using Tsunade's strength and it put him in the wall with just a flick."

Poison Ivy just stared at her son when she heard that. That was hilarious! Soon her soft giggles became full blown laughter. She knew what the strength was capable of, but at FIVE PERCENT? She knew he had a lot of that chakra and his control over it was pretty good. She wondered how strong he would be when he gained FULL control over it and used that technique at full power! She just hugged her son tight before she went to call Catwoman and Harley. They had to know this!

Naruto smiled. It was also good when he could make his mom laugh and smile like that. Tonight had been a good night…and it was not even midnight yet!

Thinking about that, he figured could train some more…or sign his birth father's summoning contract as well since the Jellyfish did not have a problem it. Plus, it would probably give Gotham a good scare. So he took the scroll from his room and went outside to sign it.

Once signed, he performed the summoning. What came out of the usual large poof of smoke, was a giant Falcon, three fourths the size of Gamabunta, but not as bulky. **"So, a Namikaze finally summons me."**

"Yes sir." Naruto said respectfully. "We are in a different world then the Ninja World though and most of my original family is dead. I now live here with my adopted mother."

"**I see."** Giant bird replied. Thankfully, his form did not attract a lot of attention considering they were on the poorer part of town and the building of the city was much larger. **"While it is disappointing to know this, at least they had an heir. I will accept you as my summoner if you can ride me until sun rise."**

Naruto snickered and mumbled 'that's what she said' under his breath. "I accept your challenge!"

"**Then get on."** The giant bird replied. **"Oh and by the way, I am Sora."**

"Nice ta meet ya!" Naruto said as he jumped on the bird's back and held on tight with chakra. "My name is Naruto Isley!"

"**Well met! Now hold on tight!" ** Sora commanded before he took off, screaming into the air.

He was going to fast that it made Naruto think he was going to fall off and his Chaos persona spoke for him. "AAAAAHHHHH! I am going to die! I am going to die! I am going to throw up and then I am going to die! Mommy! Tell it top stop!" The giant bird just rolled his eyes at the new summoner's antics.

XXX

Batman and Robin finally freed themselves from their traps and groaned at their stiff muscles. Sure, Naruto's strength had sent Batman clear across the room, but he was only partially embedded into the wall. The detective deduced that Chaos had been holding back so he would not really hurt him; just knock him out for a few minutes. _Still. Who is this Tsunade?_ He thought.

He looked to Robin to see he was tired from over exerting himself thanks to his anger. Whatever the strange piece of paper did, it must have also drain his energy because Robin was never this tired this quickly. Of course, he was pretty sore himself, so he could not blame the kid.

"Robin, do you have any clue where he went?" Batman asked.

"Not really. He screamed something about his cookies and ran off." Robin replied a little annoyed.

_You must be joking._ Batman inwardly groaned. Before he could say anything further, they heard girlish screaming above them. They saw Naruto on a giant falcon…..of the things they could have seen, this was not what they were expecting at all!

"Is that-"

"Yes."

"On a giant-"

"Yes Robin. Just drop it for now." Batman sighed. "I have feeling that Gotham is not going to be the same anymore with him around." He stated as they made their way back to the Batcave. They were done for tonight.

This was the night that Gotham's Chaos was born.

**XXXX**

**Omake-Naruto's reaction to Jersey Shore…**

Naruto eyebrow twitched madly as the idiotic show ended. "What…the fucking hell?"

"Seriously, if Gotham is forced to watch this, then it is no wonder everyone here is insane!" Naruto ranted. "Seriously! Gotham is IN New Jersey and no one here acts like that!"

"Screw it. I am putting on Fooly Cooly, at least that insanity if fun to laugh at!"

**XXXXXX**

**Hmm….Fooly Cooly does give me an idea…**

**Mami(Deceiving Spirit)**

** Yoarashi(Night Storm)  
**

**Anyway, please tell me what you all think so far. I am not sure what is cliché for this story, but it is just a story after all. Also, I figure that the Naruto/Kitten pairing is a little….off. It is more like a Naruto/Sakura pairing and that got old quick. So they will just be best friends in this story. You will NEVER guess who I am replacing her with.**

**REVIEW.**


	6. Joker's Idea for a Prank

**Gotham's Chaos**

**Chapter 6**

**I got myself a new Wii black Friday….and only took 4 hours of waiting in line….god I need to get my head examined. So I got Skyward Sword with it…and four other games. Anyway, I have a question for all of you. Would you mind Lemons in this story at all? Also, I plan to have a chapter with Livewire in it, but I am not sure which episode of which show she, Harley, and Poison Ivy go on some heist. Anyone wanna help me out? Anyway, enjoy the story.**

It has been a month since Naruto revealed himself as Chaos. Since then, he has been able to balance school and his new hobby quite well. It was all thanks to his birth mother and her Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Sure he can do wood clones, but Shadow Clones are more for spying and doing paperwork. When he learned that jutsu, he thought about the old man in his office in Konoha. He wondered why the old man never bothered to use that jutsu to do his paper work for him like he does for his homework.

So while he was Chaos, he has done quite a few jobs and only a few ended up in failure. Hey, no one is perfect. Still, Black Mask hired him a lot for his shipments of…whatever. He never really bothered to look. It was also thanks to Black Mask that he gained other jobs from some of the Mafia as well.

It was good work for him and he always got paid for it. When he is not doing random jobs for the villains of Gotham, he would help out Batgirl in her patrols and he even helped Robin out a few times.

Him and Batgirl have become very friendly with each other. They were now good friends and even got to the point where they flirt with each other without really knowing it. Heh, that was his relationship with Melanie, so he never really thought much about it. Still, Batgirl was starting to feel something for the crazy blond. It was hard not to because when he was not Chaos, he a really nice guy. While Chaos, he was nice and very annoying.

His relationship with Robin, or Dick Grayson, was almost the same. After he talked to his friend outside the costumes, he got him to lighten up. Now, they were not just friends, they were rivals, in more ways than one. Whenever they fought, it was like a game. Sure Robin would still get really mad and annoyed at the blond mercenary, but after a while, he would learn. It was always a learning experience for Robin. He would now always use Naruto as way to get stronger and amp up his skills.

The other rivalry was something that Naruto was clueless to. It seemed that Dick had a crush on Barbara, but she just ignored it or said she was not interested. However, she was interested in the clueless blond natural disaster and that pissed him off.

Batman knew about all of this and saw it as good entertainment. Alfred was much the same as he always got a good chuckle out of all of it. Batman also saw that Robin and Chaos' rivalry was good because Robin was pushing himself to get stronger. He could see the Boy Wonder take on the freaks that he has to sometimes. It was also a good way to keep tabs on Chaos.

Currently, Naruto was walking down the hallway to his next class, which was chemistry. Yawning, he walked in and sat down in his spot next to Barbara. Other than Kitten and Melanie, Barbara had become one of his best friends and he was not complaining one bit. While he was sat there, almost asleep, he thought he heard some of the other students say that him and Barbara had good chemistry and that was why they were partners in this class. However, since he was he was half asleep, he brushed it off.

He almost jumped from his seat when the bell rang rather loudly. "Aw man, I stayed up too late." He complained.

"We were working pretty hard last night on our homework." Barb replied as he sat down next to him

"True, and since we didn't do our usual activities, we got it all done like we planned." Naruto stated, but some of the other passersby had the wrong idea when he said, 'other activities.' But like usual, he ignored it.

"So what are your plans tonight?" the red head asked.

"I am not sure, but for some reason, Aunt Harley asked me to come over.

"Just be careful with her and her…boyfriend." Barb said with a shiver.

"I'll be fine." Naruto said with a tired smile.

XXX

"Knock knock!" Naruto called as he entered Joker's new lair in his Chaos costume.

"FISHCAKE!" Harley cheered as she jumped him. He grunted a bit painfully when he landed on his back with Harley on top of him. Speaking of which…

"Can you please get off of me?" Naruto asked nice with a slightly red face.

"Aw, Chaos does not like when a woman is on top of him!" Harley pouted before an evil smirk form on her lips and she wiggled around on top of him.

"We have been over this Aunt Harley!" Naruto cried, his face getting redder.

"Oh you are such a spoil sport!" Harley responded with a groan as she back flipped off of him, while also making him stand up, all in one motion.

"So…what did you call me for?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh, Mistah J asked me to call ya! You will have ask him." Harley replied.

"Alright then, where is my Clown of an Uncle?" Naruto asked.

"I would be right here!" Joker announced as he opened the door to the room. "I have called you here because of what I have heard on your little mercenary jobs. I have a proposition for you kid!"

"Oh? This should be good. What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I have heard that you excel in pranks. So why not join me for a day of pranking all of Gotham!" Joker asked with a wide eyed grin.

"A prank that takes all of Gotham?" Naruto asked himself a glint shined on his sunglasses. "Oh yeah, that would be fun. BUT!" Joker rolled his eyes at that, he somehow knew there was going to be a condition or two for this. "YOU and Harley cannot kill anyone from this pranking session. I am sure you two can think of something that won't kill everyone in Gotham."

Joker sighed. The blond knew him too well. "Fine, I won't kill anyone. So do we have a deal?" He asked while putting his hand out to shake on the deal.

Naruto frowned for a moment. _Well…that is all I can hope for. Knowing him, he will do something…I just need to figure out what._ "Yeah. Deal." Naruto said as they both had dangerous glints in their eyes while Harley just smirked. "Now we have to plan and with some of the stuff I have in mind, we will have to use seals."

"Oh? Those drawings of nothing that made Robin go all stiff? EXCELLENT!" Joker cheered. "When will everything be ready?"

"Depends on what we have planned, but I am sure we can get everything done by Friday."

"Oh this will be fun!" Harley cheered as she joined in on the planning, adding her own opinion to some of them.

XXX

When Friday rolled around, Naruto left a shadow clone as school near the end of the school day. He had already told Barbara and his friends to be ready for whatever was going to happen. Hell some of them even offered to help. He got Gizmo to work on the computer system for Gotham when he did his thing.

Mammoth just told him good luck and said he would enjoy the show with his sister agreeing with him. Jinx said that if he pulled off a city wide prank, he would redefine the word chaos for the city. Kitten and Melanie were both skeptical, but they supported him in the end anyway, both wondering what he would do. Barbara told him to be careful and to not do anything drastic.

Right now, our blond chaotic entity was at the train yard. Most of it was abandoned but was still in use. Naruto was putting the finishing touches of the seal on the train when Joker and Harley showed up.

"So my blond friend, what are you going to use a train for? That part I do not understand." Joker asked.

"Well, you always taught me to think outside the box, and this will help me activate all my other seals that my clones are putting all over the city." Naruto replied.

"So you are going to be riding a train all though out Gotham?" Joker asked with wide eyes while Harley had a dazed look, obviously thinking about riding a train all throughout the streets of Gotham. She never questioned how, just thought it was awesome.

"Right, that should be funny!" Joker cheered.

"Very true." Naruto replied. "Now you two might want to back up a bit while I start this thing. The last train I tried this for….exploded."

They back up quite a ways in a matter of seconds.

Naruto smirked as he shook his head. Hopefully that would not happen again. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his fingers to the seal on the inside of the rig and added chakra. The rig exploded with electricity with Naruto still in it. Joker watched on with a wide eyed smile while Harley smiled as well, but was a little worried for the blond.

The train morphed from that of a normal old bucket of rust to a darkish blue and yellow and there was a giant face on the front, much like the one from the Spirit Tracks Zelda game. When the electricity died down, Naruto jumped from the steering compartment and onto the roof. Only, his uniform has changed. He now wore a white lab coat, black boots, black rubber gloves, and his hair was white and standing on end.

"IT'S ALIVE! MY CREATIVE IS ALIVE! MAW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto screamed hysterically to the sky with Joker joining him in the insane laughter.

"WELL DONE BOY!" Joker laughed.

"Thank you!" Naruto said as he appeared next to the clown in his normal costume. "So, are you two going to join me?"

"No, I am not. I still have to put the finishing touches on my prank. So Harley will join you." Joker said with a crazy smile.

"Yahoo! I am going on a train ride!" Harley cheered happily as she cartwheeled on to the train.

"Eh, your loss then." Naruto replied with a shrug as he hopped on and started moving the train. Only…it was not moving like a normal train would, it started lifting itself into the air, making Joker's jaw drop.

"Ok…maybe I should have let Harley do the finishing touches." He grumbled as he walked off.

Naruto smirked as he blew the horn on the train and yelled, "ALL BOARD! HAHAHAHA!" He shouted out as music started blaring. Crazy Train to be more exact.

"WOOHOO!" Harley cheered as she pulled out a guitar from somewhere and started jamming along with the music.

XXX

"So…what are we supposed to be looking for?" Mammoth asked as the group was on top of a building.

"I told you, Naruto said that he would be passing through here as he makes those….markings glow and then the prank starts." Shimmer replied.

"Oh." The big teen replied.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Kitten shouted happily.

"That is true." Melanie stated as she looked around. "Knowing him, he won't half ass this."

"I am just curious as to what he will be doing." Jinx replied. "Gizmo, will tell us now?"

"NOT A CHANCE YOU SHIT STAIN!" Gizmo roared. "But he should be coming in about a few seconds.

"Why do you say that?" Melanie asked.

"Because I hear music." Gizmo replied. "Heh, I am so glad he decided to do this near dusk!"

Indeed, they were all starting to hear the faint noise of rock and roll. Soon, they looked and had jaws on the ground as a large train with a face came flying by, blaring Ozzy's Crazy Train song. Naruto smile cheekily and waved to his friends as he passed.

"Holy crap!" Melanie said, breaking away from her calm personality for a moment as shock set in.

"Oh yeah…this should be a good show!" Jinx laughed as she saw Harley rocking out.

XXX

Naruto's first stop in his chaotic train flight was the police station. He had the train circle the building with ease as it glowed in certain spots, signifying that the reaction seals were working properly. Commissioner Gordon and the whole police force all tried to get out of the building to try and stop the Crazy Train, but they were stopped in their places when they tripped the traps inside the place. They were all covered in rubber tar.

"Oh! I get it!" Harley laughed. "You are keeping them all busy!"

"Yep, don't want them to stop our fun just yet!" Naruto said.

XXX

The next stop in their crazy adventure was to the park. Now he did not set up seals for this place, so he hopped off the train, warning Harley not to let it crash and yelled out, "**Wood Style: Hippy Fun House!"**

As soon as he hopped off the ground and back to his train, the ground shook as large tropical looking trees shot up from the ground, along with various other weird looking plants as they sprayed out a yellow mist.

In a matter seconds, the people in the park were all stoned off their asses that they could not stand straight. Some of them even started making out violently while others were acting like the guys from That 70's Show. "I call it, to inches to the left man!" one of them muttered out as he dragged a loose park bench two inches to the left for his 'art.' It was just too funny for Naruto and Harley to bare, so they set out for the next spot.

XXX

Commissioner Gordon managed to free himself from rubber tar with his pocket knife that he had on his person. The crap was still all over him, but at least he was free. He did not know what Chaos was up to, but he needed to stop it soon or all of Gotham was going to go nuts! Well….a lot more nuts than it already was.

When he made it to the roof, he rushed over to the Bat Signal. He did not care if it was day time…it was nearly dusk and he was sure Batman could see. Switching it on was a bad mistake. He slapped his face at the stupidity.

Instead of the Bat Symbol on it...there was a picture of a piece of crap on it.

"Great…just great."

XXX

"What the heck?" Barbara shouted as she looked out the window to see the modified bat signal. "Ok…I guess the pranking has started…..this cannot be good." She groaned before dawning her Batgirl uniform to check things out.

XXX

"What the hell." Batman growled as he saw the Bat Signals new symbol. "This has Chaos or Joker written all over it!

"You have to admit, that is a bit funny." Robin said with a smirk.

Batman just glared at his partner before they got in the bat mobile, intent on stopping the blond's crazy pranks. They would soon find out that it is going to be harder than they think it will be.

XXX

The Crazy Train had just finished circling the Clock Tower. It was now a bright pink and yellow Coo coo Clock. The bird would come out every 10 minutes to deliver a present to the people of Gotham.

However, this was no ordinary bird. It was a large version of Inko-chan from Toradora. It would try and say its own name like in the anime, but would just end up saying something completely random before spewing out a mist that turns people's hair and clothes different colors while also dropping 'bird dung' all over the place underneath it. It was quite messy and no one could figure out what it really was.

"This is great!" Harley cheered. "I can't believe you and Mistah J thought all of this up!"

"Yeah well, I thought most of it up." Naruto replied. "Because I am crazy like that! Besides, he had other ideas he wanted to do….he just never told me."

"Well, he really had one idea to use." Harley replied a little air headedly.

"Oh and what is that?" Chaos asked, fearing the answer.

"Smilex bombs….5five in all." Harley stated as they were heading for Wayne Tower.

"WHAT! I SAID NOTHING THAT DEALS WITH DEATH!" Chaos raged.

"Oh come on, you should know by now that he would still do something like this!" Harley replied nonchalantly.

"I was hoping he would just once; hold his end of the deal!" Naruto growled. "Where are they?"

"You are dealing with villains, remember?" Harley quipped, making Naruto's head hang. Harley saw that the just wanted to have fun, not save the entire city, so she decided to help him out. "Well, one is just past Wayne Tower. You can't miss it!"

"Perfect." Naruto said with a smile. At least he would be able to do _that_ prank.

As they passed it, the seals activated and the tower went bright pink and embarrassing photos of Bruce Wayne and his associates appeared all over the tower with the most embarrassing on a projector screen. Naruto silently chuckled at the memories of that little venture. Who knew that tailing Bruce Wayne all day and night with one of his clones would reveal some VERY embarrassing moments for the Billionaire Playboy. Including him going into his Batman persona. Of course, he didn't put that up on the tower. He kept those for blackmail…if he ever needed it.

Harley laughed out loud as a large projector screen showed Bruce having a nasty fall.

Naruto smirked before it turned into a frown. He needed to isolate those bombs. He didn't know what Joker was playing at, but he was going to put a stop to it. He pressed a button on his sunglasses and called for Batgirl. "Hey Batgirl!"

*Don't hey me! I said _not_ to do anything drastic! You making everyone stoned in the park is over board!*

"Clearly you have not seen my other pranks." Naruto replied with a smile.

*YOUR WHAT? You mean that is you in the train making everything go completely nuts!*

"Well…that is a little late for Gotham."

*DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!*

"Alright alright!" Naruto said, trying to calm his friend down. "My pranks are harmless and will disappear shortly."

*How is being High harmless!*

"Relax, it is just a pheromone that makes them think they are high. Like I said, it will dissipate soon anyway…along with my other pranks. However, I called you because it is not my pranks we have to worry about."

*Is it the nut job who is messing with the computer system of Gotham. You know, like the street lights and building lights. How is Crash and Burn significant to anything!*

"Oh that is Gizmo and I think he is referencing the movie Hackers. Anyway, it is the Joker's prank we have to worry about."

*Oh God, what is he doing!* Batgirl sounded frantic.

"Oh just five Smilex bombs."

*WHAT? HOW ARE WE GOING TO DEAL WITH THAT!*

"I am not sure, but I need you and the others to locate the other four. I think I have a plan." Naruto replied.

*You planned for this scenario?*

"Well, when you're dealing with the Joker, be ready for anything." Naruto deadpanned.

*Very true. Wait, others?*

"I am sure Gizmo is listening in on us, so he and my friends will help you find the other bombs or they will face the threat of laughing to death." Naruto replied.

*Right, I will connect you when I find them. Good luck.* Batgirl replied before she cut the connection.

"Let's just hope this works." Naruto said to himself as he made the train descend to the smilex bomb.

XXX

"Damn, that shit licker knows me too well." Gizmo said before looking towards his friends and smirking. "You know, I think they will die laughing anyway." They were all on the floor laughing at the hilarity off all the pranks that he and Naruto set up. "Alright you shit lickers! Shut up and listen, we have a problem!"

"Oh god….this too funny!" Shimmer said with holding her gut, trying to get her breathing under control. "Alright Gizmo, what is wrong?"

"Joker's prank will kill us all if we don't find the smilex bombs before they go off." Gizmo replied before counted down on his fingers for their outburst.

"WHAT!" They all screamed.

"That is not cool at all!" Melanie shouted in panic.

"Got that right!" Kitten screamed.

"I know, there are five in all and Naruto is going after one. He has batgirl searching for one of the others as well. That leaves us with 3 more. Now go and find them you shit lickers before we all die!" Gizmo ordered. They were off before he could continue to shout at them.

XXX

"JOKER!" Naruto roared as he hopped down from his train, Harley not far behind. Luckily for them Joker was at this bomb and it looked like he was waiting for them. What none of them knew…except for maybe Naruto, was that Batman and Robin were observing them, ready to strike.

"Hi Chaos!" Joker replied with a smile.

"I said no killing damnit!' Naruto roared. "This shit will kill people!"

"Oh Naruto. You should know that I do what I want. Besides, you are now fair game now, just like the rest of Gotham! HA!" Joker laughed.

"AAAAHHH! No wonder no one ever wants to work with you!" Naruto raged as he pulled on his hair. "You drive them more insane than they already are!"

"I try." Joker replied with a bow before he came back up and smirked. "Think of this as a test. If you can save everyone from my bombs, then you will have my respect. Plus, everyone will live! If not, then we all know that you are not yet powerful enough to stand with the big dogs. HAHAHAHAHA!" He and Harley then ran off, leaving Naruto to deal with the bomb.

The blond frowned as he walked up to it and saw they had 30 minutes until they all exploded. "Shit, this is not good." He said as he reached over to try and deactivate it, only to get hit with a birdarang.

Batman and Robin dropped down to catch Naruto before he fell over, but what they found was a wooden doll of Naruto. "BOOT THE HEAD!" Naruto screamed as he threw a large boot to Robin head, which hit, dazing him.

"What the hell!" Robin complained as he rubbed his head.

"What? It was funny!" Naruto cried.

"Cut the crap." Batman said. "The pranks need to stop and whatever Joker is planning needs to stop as well."

"My pranks are harmless. They should wear off in a few hours." Naruto said, waving him off. "Gizmo should have everything running back to normal as well, so don't worry"

"What about Joker's so called prank?" Robin asked.

"Well, when I teamed up with him on this little prank, I had him promise me not to kill anyone. But, I guess I was hoping for too much." Naruto sighed dramatically.

"YOU TEAMED UP WITH THE JOKER!" Robin raged as he charged the blond only to get open palmed on the chest again.

"Yes and I am fixing that mistake by getting rid of the bombs!" Naruto shot back. "You need to stay calm for the next thirty minutes or we could all be doomed. That is why I put another tag on you."

"What?" Robin said before he took it off before Chaos could activate it. 'There, now you can't paralyze me."

"My my, you are getting smarter, but you should be careful what you call yourself." Naruto replied.

""What do you mean?"

"Be careful." Batman replied, eyeing the seal tag. This one was different than the others.

"I am called Robin for a reason." Robin replied before the tag glowed and then in a bright light, Robin turned into….a giant robin, but he was more like the red bird from Angry Birds.

"What the…" Batman said with wide eyes before glaring at Naruto for an answer.

"Oh don't look so mad, that should where off in an hour and he should be fine. We don't need him over reacting to everything that is happening." Naruto waved him off.

"You are calmer and not…chaotic like usual. I am guessing you are taking all of this seriously if you want to get Robin out of the picture."

"Well duh, I don't want to die today!" Chaos said, "But i am still chaotic! Here let me show you!" He said as he rushed the Batman, who knew he could not dodge at the moment and braced for impact. However, there was not even a punch, just a small weight on his chest. He looked down to see a seal tag.

"Oh no." He said before he was engulfed in smoke. The result was comical. Batman's normal black suit had turned the color pink, his usual bat cowl was replaced with a pink flower face mask, the blade like extensions on his boots and gloves were now rainbow colored tassels, same with his cape. "What the hell."

"Oh just some fun to make sure you help me with this. There are five bombs in Gotham like this one. I need you to get to the….heh…poop signal and place this seal on it. I will get to the other bombs and place a counterpart seal for this one. Just get there and quickly. Take my Crazy Train.""

"Fine….but I am getting you for this." Batman growled as he took the seal tag from Naruto.

"Oh I expect nothing less from you Fruit Bat! Now get going Batty-chan before it is too late!" Naruto replied happily, making Batman grunt in annoyance as he took the bird Robin aboard the train and took off.

Once Batman was gone, he got to work on the seal for this bomb.

XXX

2 minutes later, he was done. "Hey guys, please tell me you have found those bombs." Naruto asked.

*Yeah, they called in and found them.* Gizmo replied.

*I have found one as well. Please tell me you have a plan for this.* Batgirl pleaded.

"Don't worry, I got it. Gizmo, give me a few beacons for their cell phones and communicators."

*On it! Are you doing this all by yourself? That is pretty impossible.* Gizmo replied.

"Oh I know that. I am sending in clones to get to the other bombs while I head to Batgirl's location." Naruto said before he cut the connection when he got the coordinates, made clones, and set off.

XXX

"Naruto? What do you have planned!" Batgirl asked frantically as he rushed over to her and the bomb, slapped his seal on it before grabbing Batgirl and getting the hell out of there. Once they were on a tall building, she asked, "What is going on!"

"Just watch the show." Naruto said aid, pointing to the poop signal.

XXX

Batman stalked over to the former bat signal, with Commissioner Gordon gawking at him and trying not to laugh. The fruit bat slapped the seal tag on the glass and waited. He did not have to wait long at all for something to happen because a large beam of light shot out into the sky.

XXX

Naruto smirked as his plan was working. He had planned for another prank on top the city, but it would have to work for this containment seal. He had planted some seeds of his own all over the city and now they were growing into large flowers on top of the buildings that were spewing yellow mist…that was heading toward the beam of light in the sky. Soon, five more beams of light shot up from the city, carrying the bombs in them. When they collided, they exploded in a green mist.

Everyone watched in awe as the yellow mist trapped the green it and then it constricted on itself to a small point before a small object zoomed into Naruto's open palm. Smirking, he said, "Oh yeah, I am just that good." He opened his palm to reveal a small green and yellow star of hardened mist.

Batgirl's eye twitched before she hit him atop the head. "That is for the pranks on ALL of Gotham you idiot! Now….you better run because I am going to kick your ass!"

"Heh Heh…catch me if ya can. Bye!" Chaos said childishly as he ran from Batgirl across the roof tops while she threw batarangs at him.

XXX

Batman smirked at the sight of his other partner chasing Chaos across the roof tops. He then turned to Gordon and said, "Don't. Say. A. Word." Gordon replied by finally laughing hysterically at the man's new look. "Ugh…this is going to be a long night."

XXX

"Ah…so he did it!" Joker explained from a top a building.

"Were you really going to blow up Naruto and all of Gotham?" Harley asked. Her response with a sick smile from the man.

"Hey, in the end, I kept my end of the deal. Nobody died." Joker stated as he laughed hysterically.

XXX

**There you all go. Another chapter for the road.**

**Review please.**


	7. Darkness and Light

**Gotham's Chaos**

**Chapter 7**

**Yeah, I may have mentioned that Barbara is the niece of the commissioner, but in the shows, I think he is her dad, so that is what I am going with.**

It was a misty day on the vessel that our favorite chaotic entity was on this day. He had taken a job to help a pirate ship. They were a modern pirate crew, but they acted like old world pirates. Their vessel, however, was a large barge of sorts. Much like the one seen in uncharted 3. In normal light, it was a sight to see, but because of the mist, they could barely see at all.

What where they bringing back from the sea? Well, they had found an ancient relic from an underwater tomb. They did not truly know what it was and did not care; they just wanted money for it. However, there was said to be a guardian that protected it. An otherworldly creature known as the Kraken. That was why they hired Naruto. His…chaotic nature could help them and also keep them in good spirits. Also, with this sealing ability, he was about to keep the relic intact.

However, Naruto cared not for old treasure at the moment; all he cared about was being a pirate! His normal outfit was old and ragged like a pirate's. He also had a hat and bandana much like Jack Sparrow's. As the mist cleared around him, we see him smirking like an idiot. "The King and his men, stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers, where we will we'll roam."

Like some freaky force of nature, a crewmen wondering the deck heard this and began to sing as well. "Yo-Ho, all hands, hoist the colors high! Heave-ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!"

Naruto began again from his spot at the front of the large ship. "Now some are and some are alive and others sail on the sea. With the keys to the cage and the devil to pay, we lay to fiddler's green."

Then more of the crew came out from the ship and begun to sing as well. Well….all but the captain as he just observed the whole oddity that was befalling his ship. "Yo-Ho, all hands, hoist the colors high! Heave-ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!"

The captain final joined in as well, but his voice was low and grave. "The bell has been raised, from its watery grave. Hear its sepulchral tone. A call to all, pay heed the squall and turn your sails home."

"Yo-Ho, all hands, hoist the colors high! Heave-ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!" The crew and Naruto sang once again. "Yo-Ho, all hands, hoist the colors high! Heave-ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!" Naruto started the last line, to which the rest fo the crew and the captain sang along. "The King and his men, stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers, where we will we'll roam."

This was the strange scene the people at the harbor saw as the mist began to clear and the ship came into view. With a deadpanned expression, a fisherman said, "Yep, Chaos is on that ship."

"You be a very odd person, young Chaos." The captain replied as he limped over to said blond.

"Yeah…people tell me that all the time." Chaos chuckled. "So…I am curious, what is that thing we got supposed to do?"

"That be the question, huh?" The captain said cryptically. "Aye, that item is said to actually come from space. That be the tell the scientist that told us anyway."

"Oh?"

"Aye. What we hold is the side of light. It be a symbol for light and darkness. The other piece is still said to be in the vast unknown. We do not know what it truly does…but the scientist says it can bring about a person's true being…for whichever side we hold."

"Heh…so space magic?"

"Aye, that is what we think any way."

"What quack hired you guys anyway?" Naruto asked.

"A man named Dr. Strange." The captain replied before the boat shook violently and a giant tentacle took of the captain's head from the water.

With wide eyes, Naruto said, "That can't be good." He was right because a few minutes later, ten more tentacles rose out of the ocean. "HOLY CRAP!" Naruto yelled among the screams of the crew. "Hmm…I wonder if mom likes sea food." He asked himself thoughtfully despite the situation. "Oh well...I am going to have to kill it anyway. SEA FOOD TIME BITCHES!"

The crew stared in shock at the blond and he took out a silver hand gun and a red bladed sword from his trench coat. He smirked as he ran to the first one with relative ease with his ninja speed and used to chakra to elongate the blade to slice through the first tentacle and then shoot off three more. The tentacles, seeing a threat, went to stop the threat in its place. However, Naruto was not about to let himself get killed that easily. He easily sliced through the remaining tentacles and landed on the deck as they fell around him.

"Heh…that all you got!" Naruto taunted. His eyes grew wide as thick pillars of sea food flesh rose out of the ocean, ten in all. "Oh shit…apparently not." Before he could do anything, they slammed down on the boat, utterly destroying it and flinging the blond haired merc into the sky…screaming.

This was just not his day and he fell into the water and saw the massive creature….however, he noticed that it was having trouble maneuvering because they were so close to the bay. He wondered why it had waited so long. _Must have been our awesome singing skills!_ He thought because before he summoned a few jelly fish to help his fight and keep it busy while he got ready.

The jelly made not motion that they understand and just left to fight the monster. While they were zapping the giant creature, he was using the skills he gained from them to stay invisible…along with his uniform. He managed to sink to the bottom, created a few shadow clones and he had them create a few of those rasengan he learned few weeks ago.

As one, they lifted them high above their heads, making the water twist and turn, creating an underwater tornado that above the surface, people saw a growing maelstrom. He then sent a mental message to his friends and they dispelled themselves. He created another clone to get the kraken's attention and he stood in the middle and under the giant force of nature.

The kraken took the bait and sucked into the underwater rapids of the maelstrom. As it was spiraling downward, he created another, much larger rasengan that took the energy of the clones' spheres and made a massive ball of spiraling energy that made the suction more powerful. The kraken could be seen panicking as it tried to get away, but it was all for naught as it spiral down out of control.

Chaos smirked as it was getting closer. _I have already taken your jutsu to a new level after mastering it so quickly and it all thanks to shadow clones. You better watch this….dad. _He thought as he thrust the giant rasengan right into the kraken's 'face' as it made contact with the blond. _This…is my strongest attack!_ The insides of the creature instantly ripped apart before it exploded away from the blond, along with a ton of water.

The giant creature blasted out of the water, making every fisherman in the harbor; widen their eyes in disbelief as it crashed down on the many buildings, making them buckle under its weight. Naruto soon shot out of the water and landed on the dead creature's head. "YOU WILL ALL REMEMBER THIS DAY AS THE DAY THAT THIS THING ALMOST BEAT THE GREAT CHAOS!"

_A few minutes earlier…._

Many people were watching the news when a special news bulletin appeared. Among those watching was, Barbara, her dad, Poison Ivy, Harley, and Bruce Wayne.

"_In a strange turn of events, a pirate ship, known to many in Gotham arrived at the harbor…singing. This could only mean that the mercenary known as Chaos was aboard."_ The lady reporter stated, making many people laugh. _"When the singing stopped, that is when hell from the deep struck. The ancient sea myth, the Kraken has appeared. We go live to the fight between the giant beast and Chaos."_

There was a male reporter on the scene choreographing the whole thing. _"Well, it seems that Chaos has managed to save all those on board the ship from those tena…wait a minute, it seems that it is far for over…oh my god!"_ The picture showed the ten thick tentacles shooting out of the water before slamming down on the boat and people could clearly see Chaos being flung into the air and then crashing into the water. _"I just can't believe what I am seeing. The beast is larger than it seems and it just decimated that ship. The crew, if still alive, would be a miracle. One has to wonder if young Chaos survived that fall as well."_

_XXX_

Harley and Pamela watched on the edge of their seats for the blond to resurface. He was family to them and watching him die like this was not on their to-do list. "Come on!" they screamed at the TV.

XXX

Barbara watched in horror at the whole scene before she heard her dad sigh and walk to the door. "Dad, where are you going?"

"Chaos has been around long enough for me to know that he is sort of like the Batman. He won't go down so easily, and I have to be there to clean up the mess." Gordon said warily before he left the house and turned to the radio on in the car to listen along.

XXX

"Don't die on us you blond idiot!" Kitten screamed at the TV.

"Oh I have a feeling he won't go down that easily." Melanie replied with a smirk, but you could see it in her eyes. She was a very worried for her crush.

"And how is the shit munching fuck face going to pull this one off?" Gizmo asked before a light bulb went off above his head. He tapped some keys on his laptop and a scene appeared next to the TV. "Oh, I am so glad I installed the spying nano bot in his glasses!"

"Nice, but what is he doing?" Mammoth asked.

Jinx and Shimmer's widened when they saw all the Rasengans….and what they were doing to the water. "Creating a trap."

XXX

Many people watched the water on the edge of their seats until a huge maelstrom appears, making their jaws drop before it seemed to concuss and exploded outward with tons of water a giant dead sea creature. Bruce looked on with a stoic face while Dick and Alfred just stared at the screen. "So, he is more powerful then he lets on." Bruce said to himself. While he knew he was stronger because whatever 'Tsunade's Strength' was, but this was new.

A few seconds later, his computer beeped and it showed that Superman was calling. "Now what does Clark want." He muttered, a bit irritated.

XXX

"Hey Chaos! What are you going to do with the Kraken?" A fisherman asked.

The blond shrugged. "Beats me, I don't know much about sea food, so you guys do want ever you want with it." He sweat dropped when he saw that nearly all fisherman in the area had dollar signs in their eyes. He then took on a thoughtful look and said to himself. "Well…the mission is basically failed because the captain's dead and the ship is gone. The old relic was supposed to be given to some old guy…that Strange guy. Meh….if the batman wannabe wants it so bad, I'll just give it to him later." He then noticed that one of the Fisherman was staring at him. "What?"

"Do you always think aloud." He asked.

"Eh, there is too much going on in this noggin…..are you sure you want to know?" Naruto asked with a creepy smirk. The man quickly shook his head and ran away, making Naruto chuckle to himself before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

XXX

On his way home, he saw Batgirl and what he assumed as Supergirl fighting of some electric chick, but that didn't last long because she ran out of juice. So he shrugged it off and headed home.

Now, normally he would go to his normal home by the construction yard, but his mom escaped Arkham this time and set up shop in some plant nursery, so that is where he was headed.

XXX

"Harley! You Hyenas have been watering my plants again!" Pamela complained, and by watering, she meant peeing. "Seriously, my son's wolves know not to do that but your pets can't stop!"

"Oh lighten up red!" Harley Quinn said as her civilian self. "Give them a break! We're all bored cooped up in here." The clown lover then back flipped to the closet, sticking it perfectly. She took out a red dress and headed over to her best friend. "What do you say we get dolled up and go into town?"

"America's most wanted women on a shopping spree, cute." Pamela sighed before throwing away the dress. "I have told you a thousand times, we have to keep a low profile! We can't attract Batman attention until we have some kind of an edge."

It was then the toaster went nuts with electrical sparks before a human sized object came out, before materializing into Livewire. "Well ladies, meet your edge!" she said casually before the door opened, to reveal Naruto in his street clothes.

"Oh? We have company." Naruto stated with a deadpanned expression before he smirked. "I must say, nice job outmaneuvering your opponents….although a bit overboard on the kids."

"Thanks, but who are you kid?" Livewire replied, completely clueless that this blond pretty boy was hanging around Harley and Ivy.

"Name's Naruto Isley, but I am also known as Chaos." Naruto said with a bow before he shot up and said, "Oh and if ya want more help, I want to test something out."

"What are you suggesting?" Ivy asked while the other two ladies were completely clueless.

"An experimental clone I have been working on." Naruto stated before he took out a seed and put it in his fist before making a few hand signs. The seed jumped out of his hand and created a female version of himself.

"Whoa! What the heck?" Livewire said in shock.

"What? I got mom's powers and a lot of my own." Naruto said with a shrug. "So say hello to Naruko….or for fun, Chaosette!"

"My, this could be very helpful." Ivy said as she inspected the pigtailed female version of her son.

"Well, I have heard a lot about you kid and you just gave us more of an edge. I should thank you." Livewire stated as she walked over to the blond teen before she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for kiss….but thanks to her power, he got zapped. "heh, oops."

"Heh, electrifying." Naruto said a bit dazed before he fell over. Ivy nearly laughed while Harley had a frown on her face. With that, the four ladies left, soon after, Naruto left as well to go home.

XXX

A few hours later, Naruto stopped mid bite. "Well…that was one dysfunctional team." He laughed. His 'clone' was not really that useful as it burnt up later on, but he gained it memories. "Now, Supergirl and Batgirl make a good team." He said to himself as he turned on the TV. "So…everyone got caught again…oh joy."

"_Livewire, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and a female but burnt up version of Chaos. So who was responsible for the collar?" _A reporter asked an overweight cop.

"_Just a couple of rookies." _The man said.

"_Impressive." The reporter replied._

"_Well….that show some potential." _The man said with a smirk.

"Heh, they did more than you, that's for sure." Naruto replied with yawn.

XXX

Kara and Barbara were back in their hero clothes as they flew around the city. Kara figured she had a bit more time to spend in Gotham until Superman came to get her. "Something still bugs me." The kryptonian stated.

"What would that be?" the red head asked from atop her shoulders.

"Just who was Chaosette?"

"Oh…that was most likely a new type of clone from Chaos. Probably to help his mother out." Barbara replied.

"Mother? Who is his mother?"

"Poison Ivy, of course." Barbara laughed.

"So…is he a bad guy?"

"Depends on the job….but no not really. He is a mercenary who is easy to get along with if you get passed all his randomness." Barbara replied. "Wanna meet him?"

"I guess," Kara replied, extremely curious to see the supposed son of the plant woman.

The red head nodded and called for her blond crush.

XXX

The phone rang on his Ipod multiple times before he got it. He was having such a nice dream too. "Yellow."

"Hey, it's me, Barbara, wanna join us?"

"Naruto blinked stupidly before asking, "Us?"

"Yeah, me and Supergirl."

"Alright alright." Naruto said. "I'll meet ya at the park."

XXX

Thirty minutes later, Naruto appeared near the girls in a swirl of leaves. "The Son of Mother Nature is HERE!"

"We see that." Barbara said with a smirk while Kara had wide eyes.

"This is Chaos?" The girl asked, not believing it. He was a little younger than they were!

Naruto's eye glinted at her tone before he just disappeared; making the girl look left and right while the red head rolled her eyes. "I am the merc that many love. I am the prankster from hell…just ask anyone is Gotham. I am a master thief before no one will ever find out it was me. And…" He said before appeared directly in front of her, making her jump a bit. "I BEAT THE KRAKEN!" He yelled before laughing like Plankton.

Finally, Kara couldn't take it anymore and stared laughing. "Ok, I get what you mean not Barb. He is funny!"

Naruto just blinked stupidly before shrugging. "So what do you two need me for?"

"Oh, just patrol some with us." Batgirl ordered before she got back on Kara's shoulders and they flew into the sky.

Naruto's eye twitched at that. "I don't know if you have noticed this or not, but I CAN'T FLY!" The girls just laughed at the grounded blond before he took to running across the roof tops using his parkour skills.

XXX

Red eyes stared at the dark object in his hands. 'Finally, I have found the Dark Piece. I can finally regain my warrior! Where is she now?" the voice asked.

"Sir, it appears she is in a city called Gotham."

"Ah…where that bat themed man is….I will enjoy destroying his city. Set course for there now!"

"Yes sir."

XXX

"You know, I am happy that Kara and Batgirl worked well together in defeating not only Livewire, but also Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn." Superman said.

"Yes well….they do make a good team." Batman replied.

"Unfortunately, we have another problem." Superman said with a sigh.

"And that would be?" Batman asked seriously.

"I have been getting reports that Darkseid is searching for something dark and I am not sure what it could be." Superman said, at a loss.

""I am sure we can deal with it." Batman replied.

XXX

He had to admit, it was fun following the two girls from below, but he also had to stop those annoyingly perverted thoughts before they got the best of him. Damn his god father's books. Why his birth father even bothered to put them in his scroll is beyond him…but there had to be some use for them. Them and the awesome Tales of the Gutsy Ninja book he made.

While he was thinking on that, he noticed he the undershot the last jump and was falling. "Ah crap!" He complained before he noticed something. As he was falling, he noticed that the building in front of him had a lot of windows in them and something odd was going on. The Light Relic in his pocket was glowing and it distorted his image quite a bit until his form changed.

For some reason, he was wearing red boots, white baggy pants, a white muscle shirt with a red V like design on it, a red trench coat with white flames on the bottom and the short sleeves, red gloves, and Romani sunglass. It was a very odd site to home because h wore black. So what was this?

He didn't have much to think on this because the image died away as soon as the glow did and he was almost to the ground. Luckily, he passed a flag pole and grabbed the cloth on it. With a quick transformation, he turned himself and the cloth into the black clothed Mary Poppins. Thanks to the Old English style dress and the umbrella, he float harmlessly down.

"Oh a spoon full of sugar makes the medicine go down!" He sang happily. The people on the street looked up at Naruto with wide eyes before shaking their heads while chuckling.

"Are you alright?" Batgirl asked as her and Kara flew down in a panic before they saw the blond's attire before it went poof and went back to normal.

"I am now." Naruto said with a smile before he looked at a nearby window. "Hey, do you to see my normal attire in the window over there?"

Kara raised an eyebrow. She and her red headed friend looked and saw he was normal…well as normal as he could get anyway. "Yeah, you look fine, why?"

Chaos sighed as he took out a square like device that had prongs on it like it was supposed to connect to something. "This thing was acting up and I saw another…version of myself, in the windows. It was…weird."

"Yeah, that is weird." Kara said before a smile graced her lips. "Well, we could always mull it over some ice cream."

Naruto blinked. The window they were looking at was for an ice cream shop. "Sweet!"

"Wait, let me see that." Batgirl asked. Chaos nodded before he gave it to her and zoomed in the ice scream shop, making both girls laugh. As they walked in, Barbara was taking a good look at the weird device. It really only 'glowed' when it was around her blond crush.

XXX

While the small group ate their ice cream on the roof tops, the Light Relic glowed brightly, catching everyone's attention. Naruto took it out of its pocket and shorted out again. "Ok….i am really curious as to why Strange would even want this. All it does is glow. Heh, maybe for a light bright collection!"

"I doubt that." Batgirl replied. "But that is a good question. Did he send you to get this?"

"No…just some pirates. They hired me to protect them….but the Kraken was pretty good, only reason I beat it was because of the Rasengan." Naruto said before he licked some ice cream and then putting the relic away.

"Rasen-what now?" Kara asked, making Naruto's eye twinkle in mischief. He held out his palm and created a normal sized ball of swirling energy in his palm. "That little ball killed it?"

"Oh no, I manage to make it bigger!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Before either of the girls could say anything else, there was small explosion on the roof there were on and when the dust cleared, Kara gasped in shock. "The hell are you doing here!"

"Collecting my warrior again. I feel you have so much potential if you help me conquer the universe and help me find the No-Life Equation." The man said.

"Wait a second." Naruto interrupted the tense conversation. "Who the heck is this guy and how can a simple math equation be used as a weapon?"

The area was so quiet; a pin could be dropped before the man smirked. "I am known as Darkseid and I am the ruler of Apokolips. Soon to be ruler of the entire universe!"

"Hmm…so an alien madman who wants control of everything….oh joy." Chaos said while rolling his eyes.

"Don't take him lightly, Chaos. I can even defeat him and Superman has trouble with this guy." Kara warned her friend.

"Oh….that strong huh." Naruto said a bit pale that someone like this could give Superman trouble. "Wait…does this equation kill everyone then?"

"No." Darkseid replied. "I doubt some earthling child could understand it. Now, Kara…re join me."

"No thanks." Kara said with a glare.

Darkseid smiled, "Fine…all I actually needed was your darkness anyway." He then pulled out a square like device that made their eyes widen in shock. It was like the one Naruto held. The alien tyrant held it like a remote a bolt of Darkness shot out of it and went for Kara, only for Naruto push her out of the way.

It struck him in the chest, making him scream out in pain as the girl called out his name. Darkseid glared at the boy. "Foolish human boy! Humans are not mean for this!" However, he and the girls were in for a shock before the device in his pocket flew out, while the Dark Piece flew out of Darkseid's hand and the two pieces connected before a beam of white light struck Naruto as well. "He had the Light Piece?" The Tyrant asked in shock.

Naruto heard none of it as he was in his own pain, but the powers from the relics had awoken his path in the Connection.

XXX

In another Universe, Foxfire was mediating near the big windows in Titan's Tower. He had taken Raven's advice on how to better be in connect with the Connection between all the Narutos. He suddenly held his head in pain as something was messing with the Connection yet again.

He concentrated on the source and found it was coming from a goofy, yet darker version of himself. A self called Chaos. It would seem that an alien named Darkseid had struck him with some odd device. It dove into the connection and made contact with another Naruto that he knew from experience. A light and a dark…interesting.

XXX

Chaos was writhing in pain until he puffed out his chest and another Naruto appeared in a flash of light. It was the same Naruto that he saw in the windows.

"Ah man, the heck happened? Did Kara smack me into another mountain?" The new Naruto asked, a bit dazed.

"Uh…I am over here and I just met one version of you." Kara replied a bit nervous as to what was going on.

"Huh?" He asked before he looked at the girl and noticing she was a bit younger that he knew her to be. "Oh….hey. You're not the Kara I know...Oh great…I know what is going on."

"You do?" Chaos asked.

"Yeah, I am in another universe. Whatever was the trigger, it got me from my world and into this one and I am assuming you are the Naruto of this world?"

"Yep! Call me Chaos!" The dark teen replied while giving the peace sign.

"I see, well, I am known as Paradox." The red and white clad teen replied as the two shook hands.

]

"I am still here you know." Darkseid stated with annoyance.

Both blonds looked to the dark alien and said, "So."

Darkseid growled a bit. "I don't know how this happened, but you must be an exceptional human."

"Who said I am human…anymore." Paradox replied. "I got the DNA of three alien races in me!"

"I grow tired of this stupidity. I will just kill the two of now!" Darkseid roared as he rushed them. Before his fists could crush them, Chaos jumped away while Paradox flew higher into the air.

"What the hell!" Chaos complained as he went chibi. "That me can fly while I can't! That sucks!"

"Hey! Pay attention to the fight man!" Paradox said with a smirk before he twisted in midair to avoid another punch from Darkseid. He then axe kicked the grey man down to Chaos. However, Paradox knew that Darkseid was way too powerful for them to defeat. He had heard enough of that from Superman.

Chaos smiled as he punched the man back to his light side, only for them to continue this cycle a few more times. "You know, this reminds of a battle in a video game. Oh yeah, Link and Ganondork's battle."

"Yeah, but how are you able to punch him like that." Paradox asked.

"Oh, I have the use of Tsunade's strength." Chaos replied, making Paradox just stared at him. Darkseid was getting annoyed at the casual conversation going on between the two.

XXX

Over with Batgirl and Supergirl, they just stood there, gawking at how well Naruto was battling with….himself. "This is insane!" Batgirl replied with a blush at seeing two Narutos.

"I know, but we have to help them somehow!" Kara replied, not taking any chances

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Darkseid screamed in raged as he punched away Paradox and headed straight for Kara. "I don't care what Superman said, I will have my warrior one way or another!"

Supergirl glared that the man and hoped her cousin would hurry up already. She flew high up into the sky to avoid the man and used heat vision on his face to slow him down.

Darkseid growled as he landed back on the roof. A tap on the shoulder made him turn around, only to see Chaos with a big smile on his face. "Hiya, remember me?" He then proceeded put a tag on the man chest before he back flipped and activated it, making a large explosion.

Chaos waited until the smoke to clear, but his face fell when he saw an unharmed Darkseid just standing there. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Before the blond could answer, he shot omega beams right at the blond goof ball.

Chaos did not want to get hit by these things, so he waited until the last moment to substitute himself with the dark alien himself. Darkseid was so caught off guard that he did not have time to get out of the way of his own attack and Ki energy of Paradox's Ki blasts and white fire.

Chaos noticed that Kara and Batgirl were still on the roof and yelled for them to get to another building. They nodded seeing that the two blonds were doing better than they would.

While Chaos was running traffic control, Darkseid had gotten behind and was about to turn him into a blood smear, Paradox jumped in and called out, "**Wind Style: Beast Wave Palm!"** The attack sent the man flying into the air with an annoyed grunt.

"Paradox, do you know the exploding shadow clone jutsu?" Chaos asked.

"Yeah." Paradox replied before they both created one. Before he sent them up there, he sent a Ki Wave to make him go higher in the air. "Let's hope this stalls him. I sense two people coming at a fast rate.

"Ok good. I think we are wasting energy on this guy. He is not even hurt!" Chaos complained before the Paradox clone took with the Chaos clone and shot up into the sky. They latched onto Darkseid's arms and began to glow brightly, catching the attention of Superman and Batman, who were on their way back to Gotham.

"Darkseid." Superman growled under his breath when he saw what the light was attached to.

"**Shadow Clone Explosion!**" the two Narutos screamed out as a massive explosion rocked the top of Gotham City.

The somewhat burnt form of Darkseid hit the street just as Superman and Batman arrived with the four teenagers landing on the ground as well. Superman narrowed his eyes at his old foe and said, "I thought we had an agreement, Darkseid."

"Heh, and you expected me to hold true. I found a way to get her dark side out….but I failed because that human child! Fine, you win. They have proven that won't go down so easily, but I will be back. Maybe when I do, I could enlist the human's services later…" Darkseid threatened before he disappeared.

Superman sighed before he turned to the four teens and said, "Man, you guy have been busy."

"Yeah, you should have seen it!" Kara gushed. "Chaos and Paradox put up an awesome fight with him!"

"I agree. They worked well together, but I guess being the same person, that is implied." Batgirl said with a laugh.

"So there are two of you now….great." Batman deadpanned.

"Well…I would go back to my world, but I am not sure how." Paradox said with a shrug.

"I believe I can help with that." A voice rang out a doorway of light appeared and out stepped a red headed Naruto with long and straight hair with yellow streaks. He wore, all back as well, but his trench coat had blue flames on it.

Paradox smiled while everyone else was trying to take in that there was yet another Naruto in their presence. "Foxfire, nice to see you again. I see you have more control over the Connection.

"Yeah, Raven is helping me out." Foxfire replied with a shrug. "I better make this quick." He then walked over to the other two Naruto and said, "I forgot to mention this the last time, but like the original Naruto, we have the potential to become one of the strongest warriors around. Later." Before Paradox could asked when he meant, Foxfire flung him back to his world. He turned to Chaos and said, "You have a particular interesting power later on….good luck with Order." With that, Foxfire walked back to the doorway and left in a dramatic manner.

"That…was pretty cool." Kara said. "And that Paradox Naruto was pretty hot." She then winked to Barb and left with Superman.

Chaos looked to Batman and saw he wanted an answer. So he chucked the relic at the man. "Hey, make sure Strange doesn't get his hands on that….it was what started all of this. Now if you don't mind, I am going to bed." He said as he made a motion like he was falling before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"I don't think I will ever understand him." Batman said with a sigh.

"It is Chaos, what did you expect?" Batgirl asked before she left as well.

XXX

"It is time for you to return…Markus. Bring me his Soul!" the Shinigami order.

A now older Markus bowed to the being of death. "Yes…my master…"

XXX

**There we go. Took to long to make in my opinion, but whatever. Kind of quick but this was just a filler chapter…so meh…**

**Anyway, I have a twitter now. Yep I am a twit. It is Eddygamer3.**

**Review**


	8. Revenge and Love

**Gotham's Chaos**

**Chapter 8**

**Ok, I realize that Huntress' story does not happen until AFTER Christmas, but this will be about a month or so sooner. OR you could say that the batman vs her family happened a year earlier….she is 16 and Naruto is 15. Don't care how you all perceive it but since it happens around Christmas time in the comics and in my story it takes place at a different time….DEAL WITH IT!**

XXX

Helena could not believe this! She had been tracking a certain person for a few months now and she finally found the goof. She didn't really know this person personally, but even she knew he was completely nuts.

Who was she…hunting? Well it was none other than Chaos of Gotham….or Naruto Isley as she had learned from the criminal network. He was the son of Poison Ivy, whether by blood or not she and many others did not know, but he displayed powers like his mother, among other things.

She was hunting for him because he could help her in her revenge. She hated her family, but they were dead and she wanted their killer dead! She was going by the name Huntress. She was no hero and at the moment, she didn't care.

She didn't think she could handle this by herself, so she was calling in help and that was where Chaos came in. He may be completely nuts, but most of his jobs he succeeded in. Chaos the mercenary.

Finally, she spotted him walking down the street like it was nothing. Seriously, this maybe the bad part of town and he lived in it, but still to walk without a care in the world like that…it was annoying to her.

She was about to confront him but it seemed she had to wait because a few little girls invited him to play Double Dutch. "I don't see why not and since I don't have anything original at the moment, I will just use something from my favorite show. Family Guy!"

The girls just laughed at his antics as the area around them changed to a desert of sorts, something that Helena could not understand at all. Chaos began to jump in wild and crazy ways. "Here I am on Tatooine, jumpin' Double Dutch like you never seen. I know my way around the rope," he then snapped his fingers and R2 D2 appeared with the holographic image of Princess Leia saying, "Help me Obi-wan, you're my only hope."

With another snap of his fingers, it all disappeared and the kids cheered. "Another one!" one of the kids pleaded.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, but I have a potential job to attend to."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Naruto said with a shrug. "There has to be some reason she had been following me for the past half hour."

Helena froze at that. He knew? He then looked right at her hiding spot. "It is no use, just come out and introduce yourself please…I don't like being stalked."

Helena sighed and walked up to him as the kids said goodbye. She had to admit he was good, and taking a closer look at the crazy blond, she had to admit he was pretty cute. "My name is Helena Bertinelli, but I am going by the name of Huntress." She paused and then said, "I know you are Chaos and a student by the name of Naruto Isley."

Blinking stupidly behind his sunglasses and said, "Wow, so you know who I am and I know who you are….hmm, Bertinelli…any relation to that Mafia gang that Batman busted?"

The teenaged girl glared at him, making him sweat, thinking he said something wrong. "Unfortunately, yes. I do not agree with their ways and I am glad that most of them are dead."

_Yikes! Testy! _Naruto thought. He decided to tread carefully with this one. He noticed that she had on a costume already and he had to admit that she looked pretty hot in it. (Seriously, I am not sure how to describe it, so…look up her early costume.) "Alright then, what can I do for you?"

"I want your help in getting revenge for those that killed my parents. " Helena replied with a straight face.

"Are you sure vengeance is the thing that you really want?" Naruto asked, not liking this job.

"Yes and I will make it worth your while." She replied with a smirk. "I want Mandragora and the men who work for him dead. One of his men was the assassin."

"Alright." Naruto replied with a sigh. "I have been hearing enough about him in the underground and I don't like it. I also don't like revenge jobs, but agree to let me kill them for you so you are not faced with the guilt and shit later on."

Helena scowled before a thought popped into her head, "You have killed before."

"Yes…some jobs…required that and i can honestly say that it is not that fun." Naruto said with a straight face.

"I see…alright then. How will you do it?" Huntress asked.

Naruto produced two odd looking seeds. "Some experimental seeds I want to try. Are you join in on it as well?"

"Yeah, I'll take out the guards for you." Helena offered.

"Alright, I can take that." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Oh and please don't act like a fool. I hear you are normal when stealthy, so please, no craziness." Helena ordered.

Naruto looked at her for a moment before sighing. "Alright, I got it. Anything else I should know about you?"

Helena smirked. This guy was cute and smart. As they walked toward their destination, the duo got to know each other a little better.

XXX

The facility that held Mandragora and the assassin. It was pretty simple to get in, seeing that barely had any security…other than the low life guards that Helena took out with her crossbow. As soon as they entered the facility, they encountered a few 'for hire' assassins that didn't really take their job and life seriously. Why? Well because they thought Chaos and Huntress were customers.

"Huntress, let me show you how the First Seeds work. I call it the Bloodsucking Plant."

"Really?" Helena asked with raised eyebrows. She watched as Naruto threw a few seeds that attached themselves to the men, who looked at the seeds in confusion. Naruto smirked as he performed a hand sign and the room glowed a bit before fading out and the seeds begun their design.

Huntress cringed when the seeds burst to life and begun the process of sucking out their blood, with the men screaming all the way to death. When all was said and done, all that was left of the idiots were dried up husks that had beautiful flowers growing on them. "That was….horrifying."

"Very." Naruto said, not expecting it to be that bad…but I guess when you have your blood forcibly sucked out of you, it would be that bad. He quickly collected the flowers and put them in a seal for later. This required more study.

Huntress then noticed something off. "All that screaming and no reaction from the other room?" She asked, not understanding how that was possible.

Naruto smirked. "Simple, I used a silencing technique on the room so no sound got out."

She looked at him for a moment before saying, "Oh right, those odd powers of yours. Handy."

"Very. Now shall we?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the door.

"We shall!" She said merrily as they both walked in without a care in the world.

When they entered, they saw two men, hidden in the shadows of the room, staring at them. Helena scowled as she remembered who these two people were. "You once told me that you wanted no vengeance held against you. I however, do want you dead for killing me parents."

"And who are you?" One of the men asked.

"Since you will be dead soon, it is Helena Bertinelli."

The man's eyes widened before he said, "I guess he was right. I messed up, I was supposed to leave your mother alive, not you."

Helena narrowed her eyes, knowing who ordered this man to kill her parents. "I will deal with my biological father on my own time, for now, you two morons are dead."

"We'll see." The other man said. He produced a gun a fired. Naruto smirked, he always wanted o try this. He pulled out his own gun and fired as well. The two bullets hit each other and fell to the ground.

"Sorry, but you ain't killing her on my watch." Naruto said to the shocked men.

"How did you do that boy?" one of the men asked.

"Heh, I was trained by Deadshot, you tend to learn a few things from him." Naruto replied nonchalantly and the two men knew they were in trouble, which made Helena smirk.

"Naruto, what does the other seed do?" Helena asked.

"It is not pretty." Naruto answered before he threw two seeds at the men. The men began to panic as grey vines entangled them. They went slack before drool fell from their mouths. Seeing Helena's questioning look, he explained. "These vines produce a hallucinogen that makes them see ALL the sins they have done to everyone in their lives and when they die from it, they will turn green and the bodies will be nothing but dust. I call it the Sinning Plant."

Helena grimaced at that but she was also happy that these two got what they deserved. She looked at him with gratitude. He had saved her from the guilt that she would be feeling from taking a life. She wondered what he was feeling. "So when will it be over for them?"

"Oh, about an hour." Naruto replied. "We should probably get out of here."

XXX

The duo made it to Naruto's home. It was pretty quiet because Poison Ivy was in Arkham with Harley. However, his wolves were home, but they were snoozing without a care in the world.

Naruto pounded his fist in realization. "You know, I think we forgot to settle on a payment."

"About that." Helena said a little nervously before a mischievous smile appeared on her face "I have noticed that you are very respectful of woman."

"Well yeah…I was raised by three of them. Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Catwoman. Being respectful came naturally and if I wasn't….let's not think about that."

"I see." She replied, circling him like a predator. "But with that respect, I see you are very….clueless."

"O…k." The blond replied, still not getting it.

"I…am going to wake you up." Helena replied with a sexily tone of voice before he push him into his room and walked in, slamming the door shut.

XXX

Five hours later, we see the duo resting in Naruto's bed, completely nude. "That….was amazing and insane." Helena said with a smile

The blond idiot had a shit eating smile on his face from their little session. "Yeah…"

"This was my thank you for help me out." Helena said. "I don't have much cash on me and I did want to get my first time out of the way. I also did this to help you out in the love department because I think there are quite a few girls that are probably after your heart, you just need to open your eyes."

"I see. I mean, I have friends that are girls, but I didn't think anyone would be interested in my like that." Naruto replied.

"Oh trust me, there are quite a few that are. And after our fun, I am sure you can please them with no problem." Helena replied with a giggle. "Seriously, you have ungodly stamina and where did you learn some of that?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Well, my birth father sent a few orange books my way. They were apparently made by my God Father."

"If you that stuff through books then…wow." Helena said as he traced circles on his chest. "I also did this to take your mind off of what we did."

"Well, you succeeded." Naruto laughed. "But seriously, I can kill if I need to, it is not fun but you know. If you start to enjoy it like Joker and Two-Face, then you lose your humanity."

"I'll keep that in mind." Helena replied. "Listen, I am going to be heading back to Sicily for a little while. If I am ever out this way, maybe we can partner up again, then I can show how skilled I am with a crossbow."

"Heh, anytime." Naruto said before his lips were captured by hers.

"Remember, don't go blindly, find that special someone and thanks. My first time will be memorable, that is for sure." Helena said with a soft smile.

Naruto blushed a bit but he soon smiled as well. "Yeah and good luck going home."

XXX

Naruto yawned as he walked down the hallways to his next class. He was actually tired, not faking it this time. His 'fun' with Helena really took a lot out of him after he used those two seeds.

Soon, he came upon Gimzo and Mammoth, reading like their life depended on it. Seriously, they were READING! "Ok, did I miss something?"

"Dude, we have a major test next period over the stupid short story we had to read!" Gizmo panicked.

"Short story?" Naruto asked.

"You…didn't read it either, did you? Man you look like you had a long night and I didn't even hear anything!" Gizmo ranted.

"Yeah…." Naruto said nervously. "I was busy alright."

"Well whatever, I am done with the story, so take it and read it." Gizmo said, "Oh and for some reason, it is pretty sad. The girls are all crying about it."

"Oh boy." Naruto said as he begun to read.

_The Sad Dream_

_The one dream that woke me up and put me to write it down. This is a story about a two best friends. A boy and a girl. There always hung out together. They lived happily as kids and that is all they ever wanted._

_So one day the girl bough them Best Friends Rings and she bought a small journal, just for her. The boy seemed to like the ring he was given and cherished it. However, he was very curious as to what lie in the journal, but she never let him take a look._

_So that led the two to take on different interests as the two grew older. The boy was always reading to sate his curiosity. To gain new information that would seemingly make his life a little better, yet never did. The girl was always seen writing. Whether it be in her journal or a novel of her own, it would always be the same story to her._

_One day, the girl decided to get a job while still in school. It would take away from her writing, but she needed the money for her dream. A dream that she would never tell him until he 'woke up' from his. So the job she took was at a local restaurant as a server. A place where they used letters and jingles to be able to provide excellent costumer service._

_The boy also decided to get a job, but at the local library, where he immersed himself in the books that resided there. He was so into the other worlds that these stories provided that he was missing his own. He hadn't noticed that he had grown older and so had the girl. She had grown into a beautiful woman and he didn't even see it._

_While the girl worked at her job, it eased the pain in her heart. She gained friends that tried to make her happy. She would even reject the men that wanted her heart, but her would always reply that her heart was already taken. However, her best friend didn't see that and always said that she should find someone special, yet she already did._

_While the girl's life went on, so did the boy's. However, it changed. A small group of men in suits approached him with a deal at his job. They would 'train' him to be the perfect person in their eyes. Despite his instinct, which turned into all the book all around him, he took the offer. The suits changed him, turning him into the man that society wanted, not what he and his best friend wanted._

_The boy sunk further away from himself. Trapped in the world he had created just for himself. Thankfully, there is always a way out because the door is never truly closed._

_What brought him out of it was a single tear. He looked up to see his best friend and roommate panicking about how there was a fire at her job and before he could utter a word, she was out the door. After about an hour or so, panic set in for the boy. His thoughts and mind catching up to reality, wondering if she was ok or not._

_He ran out the door to her job, only to find it was in shambles. There was nobody there, in or around the place. It was just empty and he was so confused._

_His brother, came and took pity on him. He told the boy that the girl had died, protecting her friend from the fire. She had gotten them all out of the building when it all came crashing down on her. The boy listened on in horror as his brother told him that his happened a few months ago and that he was so far gone that he never noticed that he had been living at home all this time. He looked back at the building to see all the damage this time and the place his best friend died._

_The brother left him alone to think about all that happened, but before he left, he game him two items. The girl's journal and her best friend ring, which now sported a diamond on it._

_The boy finally took a look in the girl's journal and found love. So much of it and it was all for him. The girl had written fantasies about them being together. There was so much love for him in this little journal that some of the pages had tear drop stains on them._

_He then understood why there was a diamond on the ring. The girl had wanted to marry him, but he was so far gone to even notice. He looked at the ring more closely and found an inscription on the inside of it. 'To the day that may never happen.'_

_Yes, he had woken up like the girl had wanted, but it had been too late. He took one more look at the journal and found he had seen it before. It was a best seller and he had seen it in the stores at one point, but never took it. The other thing he found out about the book was how it ended. It was a good bye letter to him! It mentioned that she was going away for a while and that she was not wait for him forever. How ironic was it that she died the very next day_

_So he put her ring on and held the journal to his heart and wept for a love that he had been to foolish to see._

_Wake up from your dreams to see what is right in front of you._

Gizmo noticed that there were tears flowing down Naruto's face and groaned. "Oh great, this shit stain is crying like all the other bitches." There was a sniff to his right and he paled at the sight of Mammoth crying as well. "THE FUCK!"

Naruto nodded to himself. The story and Helena were right, he needed to see what was right in front of him. Kitten and Melanie had been his best friends for years now. Could one of them have fallen for him? And what about Barbara, did she feel something for his as well. He could not have all of them…that would be weird…right?

Shaking his head, he headed to his next class and saw Melanie sitting there. He smiled and sat down next to her. She looked at him and smiled. "Someone was up late."

"Yeah, you could say that." Naruto replied. "Listen-"

RING!

The school bell went off and he hung his head, he would just have to wait later.

XXX

"You know, I think it is time you try and get Naruto." Kitten said to Melanie.

"Are you sure?"

"Well duh!" Kitten replied. "That story could have made him start thinking for once so now is the perfect time!"

"What about you?" Melania asked.

"What about me? I don't like him that much anymore. I see him as a brother now."

"Oh…and I was willing to share him with you." Melanie replied.

"Oh, I am sure you can find another girl for that." Kitten replied with a smirk. "Besides, I am willing to think that he was part of a big clan in his old world, so it could be possible that he could take more than one girl."

"I figured that as well." Melanie said with a thoughtful look. "I could get Barbara in on it, but she would have to get him on her own."

Kitten snickered. Naruto's love life is going to be…interesting.

XXX

Markus stood in an all-black plane. There was nothing but darkness all around him. Though, he did not care. He had on a look of indifference and his eyes were full of hate. He had also grown a lot over the years. He still had his red hair dreadlocked and it reach down his back now. In contrast to the dark, his muscle shirt was white and he had on baggy white pants with red sneakers. He was very muscular.

"**What is your purpose?" **a dark foreboding voice said calmly.

"To take back the soul of the Child of Prophecy for not fulfilling his purpose." Markus replied with no emotion, but his eyes showed all the hate he now had for the blond.

"**Good."** The voice said satisfied. **"Take these powers and bring him back for us and know that while you are in that world, you are OUR avatar."**

"Yes master." Markus replied before he felt a great pain in his body. A chakra network was burning itself into his body and two other powers were being but into his DNA. Yeah, that was painful. Ina flash of light, he was gone.

"**Your soul is mine now as well!"**

XXX

Naruto sighed as he stood in the center of the construction yard. This was his training area and somewhere near, was the grave if Tsunade. He looked around to see that he could the star perfectly around here. Yeah, this was a perfect spot for star gazing. Although, he didn't come here to star gaze, he invited Melanie and Kitten to talk…even though he was going to do it as Chaos.

It seemed that Kitten didn't really get it because she thought he was inviting them to be his partners in crime. Why? Well she just came into the area looking like Eris from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy…but with a utility belt. Melanie arrived on her hovering Ten Card in blue jeans, a T-shirt, and a jean jacket.

"See! I am Eris!" Kitten declared. "Someone has to control your chaotic ways!"

"You know, that would be fun work with you two." Naruto replied. "Hey Melanie, who are you trying to be?"

"Me." The girl replied with a smirk. "I don't have a costume that I want yet."

"I see." Naruto said before he shrugged. "Well the reason I asked you guys to come down is because…" He stopped, trying to think of something to say that didn't sound cheezy. "I just…"

"Aw, the clueless fool finally got a clue." A voice echoed around them. "Too bad it is too late for you and your love life."

"Ok…who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, looking all around.

"I am hurt that you don't recognize my voice…Naruto….oh, wait, you go by that stupid name now…Chaos, was it?" Naruto growled, not liking this one bit. "But if want a name of who I am, I am you opposite. You can call me…Order." The owner of the voice walked out from behind a column of steel.

The three widened their eyes in shock. "Markus….your alive!" Naruto said happily.

"No thanks to you." Markus sneered. "Anyway, I have been sent back for a reason…to take your soul back."

"Uh huh." Naruto replied, seeing a change in his old friend. "And what is making you act and do this?"

"The Shinigami from your world sent me. You were the Child of Destiny. You had a purpose and it was only because of that bitch you ended up here."

"Watch it!" Naruto growled. "I am sorry, but that is not my world anymore. If I was suppose to be some hero there, they should have treated me better."

"You should have sucked it up you whiny bitch." Markus replied with a stoic face. "Now just sit there and die so I can take your soul."

"Ah…no. I will take you out if I have to." Naruto said.

"Heh, like you could. Besides, if you strike me down, I shall become even more powerful than before."

"Gee, thanks for that Emperor Palpatine." Naruto deadpanned.

Markus sneered before he sent his gaze went to Kitten. "Join me Kitten."

"What? Hell no! You may be our old friend, but you have changed."

"Your loss then." Markus replied, a little sad that his crush would not join him. "Allow me to reintroduce to you the powers of your Second Hokage!"

"Aw….crap." Naruto dead panned.

"What?" Melanie asked.

"From my time in that world, the old man mentioned that the Second Hokage was a master of water and he could pull water out of the air itself." Naruto informed the two girls.

"Oh you are right Naruto Uzumaki!" Markus growled. "But I not only have his power, I have his soul in me along with another. It is all thanks to your God of Death. I can't wait for him to take the Soul of Tsunade from this Nerkon guy. NOW DIE! **Water Style: Water Gathering!"**

Naruto sweat dropped at that. Markus must be doing this for a major attack. "This is not what I wanted to do tonight. **Wood Style: Blocking Wall."** Thankfully they were near the bay, but still inland for Markus to cause some major damage. With this jutsu, he would be able to stop most of the water and keep Tsunade's grave safe.

Naruto and the girls looked up at the sphere of water that was up in the air and it was growing. As it grew, he noticed that air get dryer. "Yeah, this won't create some attention." He said sarcastically. In a matter of minutes, the sphere of water had grown to the size of a large two story house and was growing even larger. "Shit, get to higher ground!"

The girls nodded as Melanie managed to hover high in the air while Kitten used a grappling hook to get high into the support beams of the abandoned structure. Naruto himself managed to get to the top by wall running.

Far away, Batman, Batgirl, and Robin saw the forming sphere of water and knew that there was trouble. Somehow they also knew that Naruto was in the middle of it as well and they rushed to see water was up.

"Heh, time for the fun to start!" Markus screamed with a sick gleam in his eyes. "**Water Style: Great Shark Bullet!" **The giant sphere of water morphed into the giant head of a shark with rows upon rows of sharp teeth. Unfortunately, Melanie was right under the water beast and she was frozen in fear.

Thinking fast, Naruto rushed to her aid. As the water bullet fell down, he quickly tossed her out of the way as it engulfed him. Melanie landed on her feet and called her crush's name in horror before waves of water crashed into her.

Naruto just smiled before he glowed brightly and exploded, disrupting the giant water shark. Melanie blinked stupidly as she found herself on top of a building, safe and sound. "Don't worry, I won't die that easily and I won't let you die either." He said as Kitten zip lined next to them.

"Hey, Chaos, I don't think we can handle this yet." She said nervously. That shark attack was nuts!

"I know, let me handle this." Naruto replied before he jumped down to the water were Markus was, with the girl wishing him luck. It was at that time the three members of the Bat Family made their appearance one another roof top.

"What should we do?" Robin ask, not understanding what was going on, but he figured that the blond idiot was in trouble.

"Observe for now. It looks like this is his fight." Batman said with seriousness as he watched intently.

"If I had the Rajin, I could end this pathetic battle right now, but I guess a sword doesn't come with a soul." Markus taunted.

"Well, that's good for me then!" Naruto said with smirk,

"That's what you think." Markus replied as he took a floating pipe and held it in his grasp. "Not much is known about your Second Hokage, but it seemed he invented a lot of this water jutsu. I will enjoy killing you with this one!" He then stuck two thirds of the long pipe in the water, "**Water Style: Great Whirlpool Enfolding!"** The water twisted and turned violently around Markus as he slowly raised the pipe out of the water. A giant swirling vortex of water swirled around it. Markus smirked before he rushed the blond, swinging the vortex at him.

Naruto grimaced as he dodged a few swipes. _What the hell man. I am so not ready for this!_ He thought before he let the swirling nightmare slam into him, only to reveal that he was a now shredded wood clone. **"Wood Style: Thick Vine Jungle!" **Very think vine like wood structures blasted out of the water before they attached themselves to the surrounding buildings.

"You think this will beat me?" Markus shouted.

"No, but it will help." Naruto said from right behind the red head.

Markus glared over his shoulder to see Naruto crouched down. "Oh and just so you know, I think someone else may have already made this attack, but I don't care! **My Style: Chaos Poker!"** it was just like Kakashi's one thousand years of pain because he poked Markus right in the ass, making the teen shoot high into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Markus raged as he blindly swung the vortex pipe at the blond.

"Ok, maybe that was not the best thing to do." Naruto said as he dodged like crazy.

XXX

"That was…entertaining." Robin said with wide eyes, thankful that Naruto had never done that to him before.

"No, that was just stupid." Batgirl growled, hoping to whack the blond upside the head the next time she could.

Batman just grunted.

XXX

"ARGH! ENOUGH! **Water Style: Water Sky Convergance!" **Markus yelled as bubbles rose out of the water and floated around him.

"What are you going to now, blow bubbles at me?" Chaos laughed.

"Something like that." Markus smirked before the bubbles turned to sharp razors and he flung them all around him. They cut into all the thick vines and cut them up like wet paper. Naruto didn't come out of that unscathed because he caught one in the leg and one in the shoulder.

"Damn, I don't know what I did to you to make you like this, but damn that hurt." Naruto grimaced as he held his healing wounds. He had to stall Markus while he healed himself.

"Did? DID? It is what you didn't do!" Markus raged. "You were meant to save your world! Instead you came here!"

"Yeah, what about free will." Naruto countered.

"You were a Jinchuriki, your kind doesn't get free will." Markus replied before he yelled out his next jutsu while keeping his others up and running. It was taking a lot of chakra, but he was sure it was worth it. "**Water Style: Liquid Arm Wave!"** Water rose up and attached itself to his arm and he whipped it out. That created a wave of water in the shape of his arm….but a lot bigger.

"Ah…shit." Naruto said before he was bashed away into a metal support beam. Grimacing in pain, he looked up just in time to see Markus jumping at him, ready to strike the vortex pipe down on him. However, he was saved at the last moment by an unexpected ally.

Killer Croc blasted out of the water and batted the watery pipe away like it was nothing before he punched Markus away. "You ok kid?"

"I am now." Naruto said happily before he did a hand sign and the vines all shot toward Markus.

Said red head growled because he was forced to reveal his other power and he had already used half of his chakra…this power took a lot. "**BYAKUGAN!" **He roared as his green eyes lost their pupils and veins bulged around them. **"Rotation!"** he yelled again as he spun around and a large dome of chakra swirl around him, shredding away the vines like they were nothing.

"What the…" Naruto asked.

"It is something from a man named Hizashi Hyuuga. I have his power in my eyes!" Markus replied before he shut it off. He liked the Water powers better.

"You ready for this Uncle Croc?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah….this whelp is dead meat!" Croc roared before he and Naruto charged Markus. The water level and lowered thanks to Killer Croc actually blasting out of the sewers, so it was draining pretty fast and they were able to get to the red head easily, but Naruto made a thick vine blast out of the ground and he ran along it. Killer Croc reached Markus first but was unprepared for the red head's next attack.

"Simple minded creature. **Water Style: Syrup Capture Field!" **a stick yet clear substance shot out of his mouth and attached itself to Killer Croc's form, slowing down his movement by a lot. Markus glared at the beast, completely forgetting about Naruto as he used a lot of the last of his chakra in his next attack, "**Water Style: Sharp Spear Discharge!"** But he could not launch it because there was a sword sticking out of his chest.

"You will not kill one of my precious people." Naruto said with a glare that scared Markus for a moment.

"So you won….but I will be back to claim your soul." Markus replied while coughing out blond before he literally turned into chakra and disappeared. "Just you wait!"

"I'll be ready next time." Naruto said calmly as he put away his blade.

Killer Croc, who by now was free of the weird stick water, walked up to the blond and said, "That was different. You going to be ok kid?"

"Yeah and thanks for saving my ass." Naruto said.

Croc smirked, which looked scary on him, before disappearing down the hole he came out of.

XXX

"Let's go." Batman ordered.

"But he just killed someone in front of us!" Robin said with wide eyes.

"I don't think so." Batman replied. "The red head disappeared into that strange energy Chaos uses."

"Ugh…this is all so confusing, but that battle was epic!" Robin replied as he followed the Batman out of there.

Batgirl looked at her crush one more time before smiling, She was glad he was ok. _I'll see you later you big idiot._ She thought before she left as well.

XXX

"Well…that was new." Kitten stated with awe.

"Your right, that was AWESOME!" Melanie said with stars in her eyes. However, she was leaning a little too far on the edge of the building, something that Kitten noticed.

So knowing that Naruto would catch her, Kitten tapped her friend on the shoulder, but Melanie lost her balance and fell over, making her scream.

Naruto looked to see Melanie falling. He also noticed that there was a big puddle of water where she was going to land. _Yeah…this is going to hurt…_ he thought as he rush over to catch her. He succeeded and held her close as they landed in the rather deep puddle, with water falling on them. Melanie, was soaked and her clothes clung to her body….and he had to admit it was kind hot.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked, ripping his mind away from those thoughts.

"Yeah, just lost my balance there." Melanie said before she noticed the position they were in and blushed. She was on top of him in the water.

"Good." Naruto said. It was now or never. "Hey…that short story got me thinking and ah…."

"You were wondering if I liked you like that." Melanie replied with a smirk. "Yeah…for a while now."

"So do you wanna…" Naruto never got to finished before she kissed right then and there. _I'll take that as a yes._ He thought as he kissed her back.

Kitten smirked. "Oh yeah…that worked out pretty well."

XXXX

**Well, no lemons yet….but there will be a few in this story. So Naruto is now with Melanie. Soon he will have both Melanie and Barbara, just you wait! Oh and the Sad Dream...that was actually one of mine if you can believe it. It was so...weird sinc ei have no best friend like that.  
**

**Next chapter…Naruto meets others in his profession.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Birds of a Feather

**Gotham's Chaos**

**Chapter 9**

**Thought I got a job at JCPenny's, but since I could train on the day that wanted me to because I worked at my other job, they decided to go with someone else. Oh fucking joy. Hopefully Sprint will hire me. **

Naruto and Gizmo were at Naruto special training grounds…which was just the construction yard. The two had decided to spar, but like usual, Naruto would beat the pint sized villain with skill alone. Gizmo was good with his brain and gadgets, but not good enough to beat his friend.

Gizmo grumbled as he landed on the ground rather hard. "Alright Gizmo, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Don't rush me you shit stain!" Gizmo cried as stood back up before he took out a device that looked a lot like it should be from Dragonball Z.

"You have been watching too much anime again, haven't you?" Naruto asked, seeing the scouter.

"Shut the hell up!" Gizmo growled. "But yeah. Anyway, I made this because I wanted to measure your chakra. It will tell me how many of those, Shadow Clones you can make. I mean seriously, you just spam those out like crazy some days."

"Yeah." Naruto replied a smile, "So what do you need me to do?"

"Just stand there and prepare to make one of those clones. The scouter should do the rest." Gizmo replied.

The blond shrugged before gathered the necessary chakra build up to do said jutsu. When he heard the scouter going crazy until it beeped, he saw that Gizmo was deathly pale. "Well? What does the scouter say?"

Gizmo took it off and crushed it in his hand yelling, "IT OVER 9000!"

"WHAT!"

XXX

"Kitten, your nuts, but you have a point." Melanie replied. Her best friend said that she should find another girl for Naruto. There were a lot of girls after and she did wonder how long he could go later on.

"I know," Kitten smirked. "So when are you going to get Barbara to join in on the fun?"

"Maybe later tonight." Melanie replied before she walked over to said red in her group of friends. "Barbara."

The red head blinked before looking behind her and asked, "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you." Melanie replied with straight face.

"What is it?" Barb asked, a little pissed off at the girl because she was with her crush.

"Meet me tonight in the city." Melanie stated before she gave her a small piece of paper. Barb nodded before turning back to her friends. Melanie just smirked to Kitten as she walked back to her friend.

XXX

Batgirl leaned on the side on the building's roof that she was on. She looked down at the piece of paper that Melanie gave and it still baffled her as to how the blond girl knew that she was Batgirl. She looked up when she heard a thump next to her, signifying that someone was there. What she saw was not what she expected.

Standing before her was two girls. One of them she recognized as Eris and if she guessed correctly, it was Kitten from school. The other was a blond girl, who was dressed like Trinity from the Matrix. "Uh…Melanie?"

"Yeah?" The Trinity look alike asked.

"What is with the new look?"

"I thought that since Kitten will be helping Naruto on occasion, so would I. However, I am going as Calamity." Melanie replied with a smirk.

"O…k…" Batgirl said, "And how do you know that I am Barbara."

Both girls smirked at that. "Because you came as Batgirl." They both said, making the red head's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll give you that." Barb replied, "What did you want from me?"

"Simple." Melanie replied, "I know that you like Naruto as well."

"As well?" Batgirl asked, "Are you comparing to those fan girls!"

"No." Calamity stated. "Since you are both Barbara and Batgirl, then you have spent a lot of time with him, so no, it is not fan girl love. You have actually gotten to know him. So what I am trying to say is that we can…share him."

"Wha…" Batgirl replied with wide eyes and her mouth hanging wide.

"Yeah, I figured someone like him can handle more than one girl. Besides, he said he is from another world, so who knows how they do it there. What do you say?"

"I…wouldn't mind, but are you sure he will agree to this?" Barb asked.

"What straight guy wouldn't?" Kitten asked, making all the girls nod.

"Just know that you have to get him yourself." Melanie deadpanned, making Batgirl nod. "So…want to do something?"

"Are you mercs as well?" Barb asked.

"You could say that." Kitten replied with a smirk.

"Alright then." The red head said before the three of them took off across the rooftops. A new friendship was blooming.

XXX

Naruto stared the starry sky on one of the roof tops. He was in his Chaos persona, but he felt oddly calm today. It was times like these that he wondered what it would have been like he was still in Konoha. He often looked at the stars thinking of his mom. He usually did this when she was in Arkham, wondering if she was alright.

A thump next to him brought him out of his musings, but he didn't bother to see who it was. He felt that he knew Robin enough now to know it was him. "Yo."

"Hey, the heck are you doing?"

"Star gazing." The blond replied. "You?"

"I was on patrol tonight, but not much is going on, which is a surprise." Robin replied as he sat down next to his odd friend. Sometimes, the two would hang out. Naruto wasn't really bad or anything so he was ok in Robin's books.

"Ah…well it is a quiet night." Naruto replied as the two just star gazed until he heard something being thrown in the air. He quickly grabbed the boy wonder and jumped out of the way.

Robin was about to ask what the hell was going on until he saw two X shuriken. "Red X!"

"I am glad you remembered me kid. You lighten up yet?" The metallic voice of Red X asked as he landed next to them. Robin just glared that thief. "Guess not."

"So…the famous Red X, what can I do for you?" Chaos asked.

"Simple, I want to fight you to see if you are good as they say." The thief replied.

"Not without me!" Robin growled. He wouldn't let his old failure affect his frenemy!

"Sure kid, just try to keep up." Red X chuckled before he charged Naruto with an X shuriken.

Naruto back flipped out of the way while kicking X in the face before he produced two seeds. "I was hoping to use these soon, so here we go!"

Robin's eye widened in shock as Naruto left hand was engulfed in leaves before one grew larger than the rest and formed a large blade. The other seed grew into a rose before did a wiping motion and it turned into a thorny wipe!

"Heh, Impressive." Red X replied. "But I will defeat you so I can get some jobs back. You being so good at this job is hurting the other mercs like me."

"Hey, just shows how good I am." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"For now anyway." X replied. "If you defeat me, I will give you some valuable information regarding your friend….Batgirl."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, caught a bit off guard at that. "Is she in trouble?"

"You could say that." X said and Robin narrowed his eyes at that.

"Come on, let's beat him." Robin stated.

"Was planning on it." Naruto said before they both charged the masked thief.

XXX

"You know, you two are not that bad to be around." Batgirl said to her two new friends.

"I could say the same for you. I thought you would be a stick in the mud!" Kitten as Eris laughed as they hopped over a building's roof to the next.

"That would be a little pointless to think since Naruto hangs out with her." Melanie replied while rolling her eyes.

"True…" Kitten said.

"Out for a stroll, ladies?" a voice echoed as they came to a halt.

"Who is there?" Kitten shouted a bit unnerved. To her and the other two girls' horror, Deathstroke the Terminator stepped out from behind a nearby pillar.

"That would be me." He stated dully. That girl in his opinion was a bit loud.

"Deathstroke….what do you want?" Batgirl said, highly on edge. This guy could take on Batman like it was nothing…so she, long with her new friends would probably be hard pressed to beat this guy.

Deathstroke's lone eye lingered on Batgirl's form before he said, "I need to test a new….interest of mine. You are the perfect choice to make sure he…cooperates with me."

"What are you talking about?" Calamity asked.

"Simple…Chaos is a mercenary that does not act like the norm…he leans more to the good side while most lean to the bad side…"

"Like you." Batgirl spat.

"Heh, yes. Now are we going to do this the easy way?" Deathstroke asked.

Batgirl didn't want to know what he actually wanted her for and she didn't plan on finding out. "Eris, Calamity…watch me back…this will not be easy!"

"The hard way then." Deathstroke said boredly.

XXX

"ARGH!" Robin shouted as he slammed his pole down on Red X, who jumped back, only for Naruto's whip get a strike at his arm.

The two nodded at each other before Naruto threw a knife with a seal tag attached to it while Robin threw an exploding disc. The resulting explosions sent Red X flying into the air. Naruto jumped high into the air the fight the thief but was caught off guard when Red X was coming down on him with buzz saw like attachments on his fists. He quickly blocked with his leaf sword and backed away.

He scowled when he noticed that his blade was shredded. "Damn…need to strengthen it."

"You shouldn't be worried about your blade!" Red X roared as they land on the ground and he rushed him with his buzz saw fists. Naruto kept backing up so that he could not be hit with something that could kill him.

However, at this point, Red X noticed something…something was off. He felt…sluggish. His attacks were missing and it seemed that Naruto was way too fast.

"The hell is going on?" Red X asked himself before Robin came slammed the pole in his gut, making him double over in pain before Naruto dealt an devastating uppercut, which threw him back in the air.

"I see you are finally feeling the effects of the poison." Naruto said as he used his whip to grab on to the thief's ankle before slamming him down on the ground. "My whip is tipped with a poison that makes you sluggish and distracts you from your fight."

Robin blinked at that. Now that was something useful. Red X just groaned before Naruto flung him into the air, **"Wood Style: Tree Binding!"** Robin could not believe what he was seeing, but since it was Naruto, should not have been that surprised. A big tree grew out of the roof they were on, twisting around the thief, restricting his movements.

"That…was a dirty trick." Red X replied with no emotion.

"We are thieves and I am also a ninja. We don't play fair." Naruto said seriously.

"Fair enough…" Red X replied. "And I gave my word that I would tell you what I know if you beat me. I guess this counts."

"Yeah, now tell us!" Robin growled out.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at Robin behavior. Did the boy blunder have a thing for the female bat….or was he just this defensive of his friend. Either one worked for him.

"Keep your pants on Robin." Red X stated. "Now, as I was going to say, it seems that Chaos here has garnered some unwanted attention from a very dangerous person. It would seem that just like me, he wants to test Chaos. He calls himself, Deathstroke the Terminator."

"WHAT!" Both boys shouted.

"Heh, yeah and you might want to check your favorite training spot to get a clue as to where she might be." Red X offered. "Now are you going to let me go?"

Naruto grit his teeth and this new problem he had. And it was such a nice night too. Suddenly he got a gleam in his eye. "Nah…find your own way out."

With that, Naruto and Robin left the thief in the trap of roots, with him shouting at them to let him go. "So…why did you get so angry when he mentioned Batgirl?" Naruto asked casually as they ran across the rooftops to his usual training area.

Robin scowled at that. He had forgotten that while Naruto was a complete loon while he was Chaos, he was pretty observant. He then sighed, "Naruto…what do you think of Barb?"

Naruto blinked stupidly, "Well, she is nice and she is really smart. Her personality makes her likable…although most idiots would just look past that because she is quite beautiful." Naruto replied. "Wait, you like her don't you!" The blond merc teased.

Robin sighed but he did have a blush on his face. "Yeah, but she likes someone else."

"Oh? That is news to me. Who?" Naruto asked stupidly.

Robin face palmed himself. "You're an idiot…She likes you!"

Naruto blinked stupidly. "Oh…I didn't know that." Naruto stated with a blush.

"I figured as much. So why don't you ask her out." Robin dead panned.

"I already have a girlfriend." Naruto stated.

"Really?" Robin said with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

Robin scowled. "She likes you a lot you know. I am surprised you didn't give her a chance. I guess I am too young for her, because she never gave me a chance."

"I am sorry." Naruto said, not sure what else to say.

XXX

Naruto and Robin dropped down in the blond mercenary's training ground and saw a site he never wanted to see in his life. Kitten, in her Eris costume, looking like she lost a fight with a stampeding rhino while being strapped to a cross.

"SHIT! Kitten!" Naruto rushed over to his longtime friend and cut her lose, catching her with ease. "Please be ok!"

Kitten smiled weakly as she cracked open her eyes. "I am…ok. He…he got them."

"Who?" Naruto asked with teary eyes. He hating seeing his friends in pain, but this was just to much!

"D-deathstroke. Came and beat up before he took Batgirl and Melanie." Kitten replied before she winced in pain. She then looked her best friend and weakly reached up and brushed a tear away from Naruto's face. "Hey don't cry. Boys don't cry."

"You idiot…they do when their best friends…their family is in mortal danger. I…I don't want to lose another friend! Not ever again!" Naruto said as he held his friend like a life line.

Kitten smiled weakly. "Naruto. All you have to do is beat him. So stand tall…."

"Kitten?" Naruto asked frantically when he saw that she was losing conscious and fast.

"And…proud." She said before she passed out.

"Kitten? Kitten! KITTEN!" Naruto yelled, but he could not wake her up. She was literally a rag doll in his arms. It was then that Robin noticed that plants were growing rapidly around him.

Robin looked on sadly. There was not much he could do to help. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "I think…I think she is just in a death like state. I am sure Deathstroke has the cure, you just need to beat him."

"I plan to." Naruto said with a glare and his voice like steel.

"Right, "Don't know how much help I'll be, so I take her to Batman, he should be of some help." Robin stated, a little put off by this side of his blond friend.

"He'd better. He is a hero after all. If he doesn't I'll have special genjutsu that involves Barney…" Naruto stated.

Robin nodded nervously before he took off with the blond girl in his arms. Naruto looked down at his hand were Kitten had given him a slip of paper. It had the location of where Deathstroke was and a mention of multiple antidotes….that meant Melanie and Barbara were affected by some sort of poison as well.

As Robin rushed to Batman's cave, he knew one thing. Deathtroke was defiantly in trouble.

XXX

As soon as the boy wonder got in to the cave, he felt that something was wrong. "Batman! We have a problem!"

"Indeed." Came the voice of the caped bat. He was at his super computer, glaring at it. "Deathstroke has made a move."

"I know!" Robin shouted, catching Bruce off guard. He quickly turned around to see a girl in the boy's arms. "Deathstroke sent Red X to stall me and Chaos. He took one of his friends and Batgirl and while leaving Eris to leave a message to Chaos."

Batman blinked stupidly at his young ward. He could believe that the kid knew a lot more than him! "He is also on national television. He wants to fight Chaos publicly."

Now it was Robin's turn to blink stupidly. "Right…can you do anything for her."

"I'll do what I can, but we need the antidote he was talking about." Batman said as they put her on a metal table. This was going to be an interesting night.

XXX

Poison Ivy, along with many other villains in Arkham Asylum, narrowed their eyes at the TV screens all changed to that of a national broadcast. "That's right people. To show that the new mercenary, Chaos, is not all that you think he is. We Mercenaries are driven through greed and our own sense of justice. There for we lean more to the dark side of things. But it would seem the new kid leans more to the lighter side of things and is just as good."

"I intent to prove he is just a weak little kid. I will fight him myself on national television!"

"And they call us insane." Harley said boredly, but she was worried about the blond kid.

XXX

Gimzo, Mammoth, Jinx, and Shimmer watched the TV with rapt attention. Something big was going to happen to their friend and they wanted to know now!

"Now, many of you are wondering, 'how am I going to get Chaos to fight me when he has no reason to.'" Deathstroke paused and it seemed that he was smirked. "Simple, give him a reason. I sent a known thief who has a problem with him as well, Red X, to distract him while I make a reason."

The screen by now had been dark behind Deathstroke. He waved his hands and the light flashed on to reveal the inside of a large plant that had molten metal below. Deathstroke himself was on a catwalk above said molten metal. "I gave him three!" Two girls were lowered down on chains. One was Calamity and the other was Batgirl.

"We have another new kid, Calamity, who is taking after Chaos. A friend of his I would assume. Then we have Eris, another friend of our new mercenary. She was sent to him to get him here. Finally, we have someone you all know, Batgirl. Apparently, they work together a lot." He stopped to chuckle a bit at that. "Well? I am waiting Chaos!"

"He beat Melanie!" Jinx screamed when she saw the state that her and batgirl were in.

"Then that must be what happened to Kitten as well." Shimmer said heatedly as she and the others glared at the screen.

XXX

Deathstroke suddenly jumped into the air to dodge a few thorny plants that suddenly grew underneath him. He also noticed that they were dripping with some sort of poison. Best not to touch that. "So I see you have arrived." He replied calmly.

"Yeah, now give me the Antidote!" Naruto growled.

"Antidotes." Deathstroke corrected.

"What?"

"I said Antidotes." Deathstroke repeated. "To make sure you fight to your fullest, I also poison Calamity and Batgirl. However, it is a slow acting poison that slowly kills you. They will be in pain the entire time we fight for the world to see!"

"The world?" Naruto asked, very confused.

"Yes, we are on TV, so everyone will know it is your fault that you failed."

"I see," Naruto said calmly before he turned to the camera with a deadly serious look and the mood instantly changed. "HI MOM!" He shouted, making Deathstroke actually sweat drop.

XXX

Poison Ivy laughed out loud from her cell. Leave it to her son to act the fool even in the more serious of times. "That boy…." She said with a smile, however, she saw the plant that materialized to strike at Deathstroke. His power over the green was growing stronger. That much was for sure.

All the other inmates, truly insane or not, had even laughed at their favorite visitor's antics. Naruto was always someone that calmed them down.

XXX

Gizmo and the other just face vaulted, they should have expected that.

XXX

"I thought you would take this seriously." Deathstroke droned.

Chaos turned from the camera. "I am, I just always wanted to do that. Now, all I have to do is beat you?"

"Correct, yet no one has been able to, not even Batman." Deathstroke said seriously.

"Then I will be the first." Naruto replied and got into a fighting stance, one that Deathstroke did not recognize, not even the sword that Naruto took out.

"Interesting sword." Deathstroke commented as he took out his own sword, yet it was glowing somewhat.

"It was my birth mother's." Naruto replied, getting him a lot of attention, mostly from Batman. "It is made of Chakra Metal and something called Adamantium."

"Very interesting." Deathstroke replied. "I hope it fairs well against my Promethium Sword." With that, they lunged at each other, swords sparking from the force they were using. However, neither of them was prepare from what happened next.

"HEY SHIT HEADS!" Gizmo voice through Naruto's Ipod on his arm. "If you are going to have badass fight, here is a great song to make it more badass!" The Sepheroth Theme song began to play, confusing Deathstroke and making Naruto smirk.

"Good choice." Naruto stated before he pushed the man off of him before rushing at him.

They met with sparks raining from their blades every time they struck. Naruto ducked under a slash that would have taken off his head before he tried to take off Deathstroke's arm, but failed as the man jumped back.

Chaos noticed a lose chain and jumped to it before he swung it at Deathstroke's sword arm and caught him with it. Yanking hard, he brought the man over to him as they stabbed each other with their blade in the arm. Naruto growled in pain while Deathstroke just grunted.

Back up, they made the sword come out, but they both noticed that the other's was healing rapidly. Deathstroke chuckled as that. "I have a feeling that this should be fun."

"Heh, you thank my insane chakra amount and a certain dead fox for my fast healing." Naruto taunted. "What's your excuse?"

"That's classified, unlike how you just willingly told me one of your secrets." Deathstroke simply stated while also insulting him. Naruto scowled that that.

They glared at each other before they rushed again and this time they used so much force that both their blades flew out of their hands and flipped to the opposite sides of the room. Then without warning, they charged at each other, intent on using hand to hand techniques. However, when they connected on the catwalk, it sent out a shock wave. They both were apparently stronger than normal men.

_Damn, I am in a real bind here. I am still learning on how to take Tsunade's strength to new levels with my level of chakra, but this guy has some real strength counter that. That and he chose a horrible place to fight me. Freaking molten metal is making the air too hot to do some of my plant related techniques. _Naruto thought grimly before he was caught off guard when Death stroke broke them apart and caught him in a collar tie, locking his movements.

Deathstroke smirked, he was still better than this kid, mostly because he had more experience. He then slammed his fist full force into Naruto stomach, basically knocking the air out of him. While the blond was bent over, Deathstroke caught his arm in a lock, making it hard for Naruto to strike back as he was leans on the boy. He then slammed the boy on the grating, creating a loud popping noise, signifying that he dislocated Naruto's arm.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto shouted from his spot on the ground. He knew the older man was going to follow up, so he quickly rolled out of the way, ignoring the intense pain. The roll proved to be useful because it helped put the arm back into place, but it still hurt like a mother!

Naruto quickly jumped up, grabbed the back of Deathstroke's neck, grabbed the man's near arm in a lock, kicked the man in the ribs with his enhanced strength, cracking a lot of them, before he twisted his leg around the other man leg to trip him up and bring him down. That was his version of a Kenyo Kata.

Naruto panted at the phantom pains in his arm as Deathstroke slowly picked himself. _Not all my plant jutsu will beat him, hell some attack anything in sight, I don't want to endanger Melanie and Barbara. Maybe guns and summons will work._

Before the man could attack him, Chaos charged in a kicked him right in the face, send him over the edge, luckily for the man, he caught his foot in some chains. He used that to his advantage and used the swinging momentum to get to another hanging chain. He then took out a small machine gun and started shooting at the blond as he made his way over to his own sword.

Naruto dodged as best as he could as he took out his own hand gun to shoot at Deathstroke while he too went for his sword. Bullets flew all around, occasionally hitting them but they just shrugged it off. Surprisingly, none of the stray bullets hit Melanie or Batgirl. However, some of them nicked the chains keeping the barrels of molten metal upright. They spilled on the ground, making the ground below a death trap.

They were able to get their swords before they met in the middle of the large room again, sparks once again flying from their blades. They dropped down to the superheated ground, strike at one another and luckily for them, they landed on one of the slow melting containers for the molten metal.

As they clashed with their blades, they threw in some martial arts, breaking their bones and tiring each other out. Soon, Deathstroke had enough of the close combat and used his enhanced strength to flip himself onto the catwalk above. "It over, I have the high ground."

"Says you." Naruto said before he crouched down. However, he did not do what Deathstroke thought he would. Chaos back flipped on to the back wall…and stuck to it. _Damn, this is getting old, but at least he seems surprised at what I did. What, did he actually think I was going to pull a star wars and try and attack him, only for him to cut me down? I don't feel like looking like Vader anytime soon._ He then put his sword away, and pulling out four odd looking kunai and single seed. _Time to end this!_

He threw the odd looking kunai toward Deathstroke's location, but missed him on purpose. The older man looked at the kunai to see that they had three prongs with markings on the handle. "You missed." He said, unimpressed.

"I know." Naruto stated simply as the seed in his hand started to glow. "**Wood Style: Wrecking Fist!"** Chaos quickly thrust out his fist, which sent out a large tree trunk vine that was shaped into a fist and slammed right into a surprised Deathstroke, sending him into the air.

Many had to blink rapidly at what happened next, Chaos, in a flash of yellow appeared next to the older man before slashing his chest and then disappearing only to appear on the other side.

_1_

Naruto punched the man's shoulder shattering the bones in it.

_2_

Chaos appeared on the man's side, stabbing him.

_3_

Chaos kicked out Deathstroke's legs and stabbed both of them as well.

_4_

Naruto reappeared in front of Deathstroke, with his wooden fist activated again, and slammed the man into the wall, impacting him there.

"Five." He said aloud before he held his chest in pain. _Damn, this technique is really draining, need more chakra control, Ugh!_ He finally ignored the pain and threw out knives that made sure that Deathstroke stuck to the wall…even though he was indented into it. They struck his hand and the bottom of his legs.

Wearily, the older man looked at younger mercenary's panting form on the cat walk. This boy…was better than he let on. He figured the blond still had more up his sleeve, but he knew when he was beaten…for now. "Fine…you win."

"Now give me the Antidotes!" Naruto shot back.

Deathstroke chuckled darkly, "You make it seem like you are a ninja…but you are not even truly aware of your surroundings. I put the Antidotes on the girls' belts."

Chaos ignored the insult and cut the girls down and put them on the catwalk before injecting the antidote into them while pocketing the other for Kitten. Soon the two woke up and hugged the blond hard. "Just tell me one thing, Chaos." Deathstroke's voice cut in again. "What makes you so strong?"

Chaos frowned at this as he thought about, but then the familiar feeling of the connection came again and it was like a voice was speaking for him. He felt Foxfire's presence as he said, 'When you have something to protect that is when you become truly strong."

The older man sighed. "Very well. Are you going to let me go?"

Naruto smirked, "Like I told Red X, find your own way out."

It seemed that Deathstroke smirked at that. "Fine." He said before he yanked his arms out, creating a bloody mess of his hands before he yanked the knives out of his legs. As he was falling to the ground, he took out a strange looking device and slammed it against the wall. The result was a loud bang and a bright flash of light.

When they regained their sight and hearing, the man was gone.

Sighing, Naruto created chakra strings to retrieve his tri-pronged kunai before he threw a normal knife at the camera that recorded the whole fight to the world. _Should have destroyed that in the beginning…but I am such a show off._

XXX

Naruto quietly administered the antidote to Kitten and slowly, she woke up. She looked at her fellow blond before quickly hugging him. "I knew you could do it." She said. Naruto just smiled as he held his best friend. He wasn't losing anyone any time soon.

X

A short time later, they were outside the bat cave. Batman stared at Naruto with new found respect. "You did good, even if it was a little brutal."

"Thanks, but I had to resort to tricks and a power I haven't even mastered yet to beat him." Naruto said sheepishly.

"So what!" Robin exclaimed. "That was an awesome battle and I have always wanted to do that to him!" He and Batman then made their way back in the cave to late Batgirl have some time with the boy.

Naruto chuckled before he was hugged tightly by Batgirl. "Thanks."

"It is no problem." He said. He looked at her and said, "Hey…I uh, know that you like me and all, but I need to get used to having a girlfriend before i take another."

"Another?" The girl all asked curiously…or in shock for the red head.

"Yeah…my birth mother mentioned that since I am the last of two clans, I should try and get a few girls to be with me. I hope that is ok." Naruto stated.

Kitten and Melanie both had shit eating grins on their face before they looked at the shocked red head, whose face then turned into that of a smile. "I don't mind, I can wait, but just so you know, it won't be easy."

"Hey, I like a challenge." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Good." Barb said before she kissed his check. Naruto blushed a bit before he and his partners left the happy girl to herself.

XXX

Batman noticed that there was a note on his super computer, so he picked it up and read it.

_Hey, Batty-chan! I noticed while I was pranking Mr. Wayne, that you and he are one in the same. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me…..for now._

Bruce blinked owlishly for a moment before he cracked a smiled. _That kid is good._

**XXX**

**There, I hoped you all liked it. With the shit going in my life, I have not had a lot of time to write this. Next chapter will be a little late for the holiday, but it is the Christmas chapter where Naruto and Barbara get together. Also i have a poll on my profile for a future story, but i won't be doing it until much later.  
**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chaos in Wonderland

**Gotham's Chaos**

**Chapter 10**

**Ok, when I started this chapter I came upon a big problem and no it is not related to the story at all. There is a why I can tell when winter for me is actually here. That is when I have a bloody nose and this one was really bad. No, seriously, the blood just drained out of my nose and by the time I was done, the bathroom looked a murder scene because i was freaking out. Oh and could someone tell me when/if Gordon ever found out about Barbara being Batgirl/Oracle. That would help my story somewhat.  
**

"That…was an interesting way to test the boy." The voice of an older man stated.

"You didn't say how I was to test him." Came the voice of Deathstroke. "The damn kid is pretty good, I'll give him that, he just needs more experience and I gave him some."

"What other thoughts do you have?" the man hidden in the shadow asked.

"He is different. Most mercs, like me, do what we want and don't care about the law. He does and it works for him. Also, I felt a strange energy when he was using his super strength."

"I see." The older voice said again. "Thank you for this."

"Not that I care, but what is this about?" Deathstroke asked.

"A test to see who is worthy of my daughter…him or the Batman. I may call on you again to test the boy later on."

"Feh…with his performance, I think he will be getting more challenges than just me." Deathstroke stated.

"True…I will use that to my advantage as well." The older man said before he walked away, leave Deathstroke in the dark.

XXX

"Wait, hold on a second Batman. What do you mean?" Batgirl asked.

"I mean, you should not do this alone." The Batman stated on a computer screen from the batcave. "This metahuman that the Wonderland Gang is after is different than most. At least wait until I come back. I have some things to deal with Superman."

"I don't think we should but whatever." Batgirl said with a glare at the Dark Knight before the connection cut. "I'll just have to see what Dad as to say about her."

XXX

"So let me get this straight. Batman is out of town and doesn't want you to handle this case by yourself?" Gordon asked his daughter in disguise.

"That is about it." Batgirl said with rolled eyes.

"Well…he did not say to handle this _alone, _so why don't you get Robin's help…or dare I say it, Chaos's help."

Batgirl blinked at that, and then smirked, but she was confused as to why her father wanted Naruto's help. "Why Chaos?"

"This case seems right up his crazy alley." Gordon said and at the confused look, he elaborated for the red headed girl. "What I mean is that this girl has a strange power that let her bend reality and her sense of reality is a bit twisted. She is one of the few metahumans that can mess with time space."

Batgirl blinked at that. To have a power like that would be useful, but in the wrong hands…she could understand why batman said not to go in alone. "Wait. One of the few?"

Gordon sighed, "Yeah, I have heard of street racer that sets up illegal street races and then they all just disappear, only to reappear in different parts of the city."

Batgirl blinked again. "Wait a second, Batman was trying to track that as well." She paused before shaking her head. They would deal with that later. "So why ask for me and batman and even Chaos."

"Simple, I think she is not the actual villain here. From what I have gathered is that she is the victim and while she may have power to bend reality, she is not the one in control. A few days ago, she was visiting her mom in the hospital, who is in a coma, when the Wonderland Gang stole the thing that she uses to channel and control her powers."

That was pretty in depth for the Wonderland Gang. "So…what now? They think they can use her powers through this item?"

"Actually, they already have." Gordon said with a sigh. "Apparently there was some of her power in it that they were able to manipulate it to their needs…which sadly, is a very messed of version of Wonderland."

"What could possibly do all that?" Batgirl asked, a bit freaked out.

"She calls it the Mirror Mask." Gordon sighed. "And I think they messed with her mind to make her think she is in that version of wonderland because she refers to her mother as the White Queen."

"What?" Batgirl asked with wide eyes. "Ok, I see if I can get Chaos' help tomorrow.

"That is all I ask." Gordon said.

XXX

Barbara smiled sadly at the scene in front of her. It was lunchtime again and Naruto was sitting with is usual friends. Sitting right next to him was Melanie Walker, his girlfriend. Now, he did say he was going give her a chance at having two girlfriends, but that was a month ago. Was she jealous? She would lying if she said no because Naruto's personality had gotten to her and she really liked him. So much so that she barely hangs out with her usual group. Not that they were complaining since she never hung out with them after school become of her 'job.'

Sitting down on the other side of them, he greeted her with a warm smile before going back to the conversation he was in. When he was done a few minutes later, she decided to speak up. "We have a job."

The entire table quieted down at that. They were always interested in hearing about a job Naruto had and his stories….even though Gimzo recorded them thanks to his hacking skills. Naruto knew about that, but he didn't mind. Besides, he could always deactivate the chip that records everything whenever he wanted. "Please, do tell." Naruto said excitedly.

Barbara smirked. "Well, we are dealing with a young girl that is trapped by her own powers and the ones in control are the Wonderland Gang."

"Those freaks led by that mind control fucker?" Gimzo asked.

"The very same." Barbara commented.

"Really, batman usually take care of them easily." Shimmer stated boredly.

"He is unavailable for this at the moment." Barbara stated. She may be friends with these guys, but they were still criminals and she was not going to outright say that Batman was not in town. That would be stupid. "Now, these guys are not much of a threat normally, but with the girl's powers, they could become a major threat."

"What's the girl's powers?" Mammoth asked.

"According to my father…the ability to bend time and space to her needs." Barbara replied.

Jinx blinked. "That is useful and you are right, they could become dangerous."

"Agreed." Naruto replied. "So I take it we have to save this girl?"

"No." Barbara replied before she told them about the mask and that some of her powers are still in it.

Naruto sighed. "Well, this should be an interesting adventure, any of you wanting to join us?"

Kitten put her hands up and said, "No, I am not ready for this type of crap just yet."

"I am not sure how much my powers over bad luck would help you." Jinx declined.

"I may be you partner as Calamity, but I am with Kitten on this. That is out of my league." Malenie declined as well.

Seeing that it was just going to be him and Barbara, he shrugged. "Oh well, although I do have to wonder why I seem to get the oddest jobs."

"Because Chaos is fucking crazy." Gizmo answered, making the group laugh at Naruto's expense.

XXX

"So I heard from red that you have a small problem and need some help with it." Chaos said as he hung upside down on the ceiling of the police station at night.

Gordon's twitched at this. He never understood Chaos that much and this time he made no sense…again. The ceiling was fairly low, so the teen was literally facing his chest. Although he had to laugh when he saw batgirl barley lift her fist up to smack him in the back of the head before he fell on his head.

"What was that for?" Chaos complained weakly while rubbing his head.

"I don't really like being called red…for the millionth time." Batgirl stated, making Naruto chuckle.

"Alright, so where is this girl Gordon?" Chaos asked.

"Right this way." The man said with a smile. They were entertaining after all.

After a few minutes, they were in the jail cells, looking at a 13 year old girl. She looked back at them before saying in an English accent, "Are you here to help me wake the White Queen?"

"Yeah, should be fun getting your powers back. Besides, how hard can it be getting back this mirror mask of yours in that place area they are in?"

The girl grimaced at that. "If they have gotten as far as I think they have…pretty hard."

"Eh…then we might as well leave now." Chaos replied. "But before that, what is your name?"

"Alice!" the girl replied. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and a red dress with black shoes.

"You really should have seen that one coming." Batgirl replied to her partner.

"Don't I know it." Naruto deadpanned.

"Her real name is Helena Campbell." Gordon offered, but they ignored it, just going to call the girl Alice for now so as to not confuse her. Well…more than she already is.

XXX

Ironically, the Wonderland Gang had sent up shop in a small neighborhood. It was rather quiet as they walked up to the half circle of houses on the end of the street. But as soon as they entered the circle, their world shattered, only to be replaced by a dark and strange world. Everything was twisted and just plain creepy!

"You know, I don't think we are in Jersey anymore." Naruto deadpanned.

"No, we are in Wonderland." The girl, Alice, stated.

_More like Nightmare land!_ The two following her said. (Seriously, if you have seen the movie Mirror Mask, you know that place is dark and just plain nuts!)

"Ok I get that, but where exactly are we?" Batgirl asked.

"Well, my neighborhood of course!" Alice giggled, making red head's eye twitch.

Chaos chuckled as he already liked this girl. "Alright lead the way, where should we go first?"

"Well, there is this nice old lady with a bunch of cats that could point us in the right direction." Alice comment, but they knew it would not be as simple as that.

XXX

Mad Hatter was a strange man. He created hat that could control people's minds. So the question is, why did he not create one for the girl! Seriously, having control the world for them would be easier. But no, the Tweedles what the shiny mask that held the power of the girl. Of course it was basically a remote for the power but it worked better with the girl.

Now, you are probably wondering why the man is freaking out about all this. That is easy, because a new player has entered the game. A creature from this world with a mind of its own. She called herself the Black Princess and was not a fan of the girl that they had taken the mask from. They were now the ones trapped in this world because of her!

"Heh, now I can be free again. But I will not let Helena live after what she did." The Black Princess smiled evilly. "I am so glad I managed to call you 3rd rate fools to my counterpart, but I may have more use for you yet!"

Hatter and the Tweedles knew then that they were in over their heads. It was a good thing they left the others back in the real world. But still, it was sad to be afraid of a little girl….but I guess it is reasonable when she has control over this world and could kill you whenever she wanted!

XXX

Just walking into the old lady's home, they came upon a strange sight. Sure, there was a normal looking old lady there, but she had on a old style mask that you see in movies and she was surrounded by cats. Now, that is not so bad, other than the fact that she is a cat horder. No, these cats were not normal.

They had the very skinny body of an almost dead cat and there face looked smashed in. No, not smashed in. They were just paper with a half cat, half human face on it! And it had short, useless rainbow wings.

"Hungry." It said. Oh yeah, they talk as well.

Chaos took one look at it and sighed before a smirk crept across his face. Creating a shadow, he had it turn into the one person not many would expect, especially Batgirl and Alice. It turned into Scooby-doo! "RATS!"

"What? No! They're cats!" Chaos countered.

"Rhat's Rhat Ri Raid!" The dog said, "Rats!"

"No! Say it with me. C-cats!" Naruto countered.

"Rats!"

"CATS!"

"RATS!"

"Um…is he actually fighting over the saying with a dog version of himself?" Alice asked, not entirely she what is going.

Batgirl groaned as she smacked her head. "Yeah….it is his personality; he does that….a lot."

"My, what an interesting friend you have there." The old lady chuckled at the scene in from of her. "What is it that you need my dear?"

"Um, we need to find were the Mad Hatter and his cronies have taken the Mirror Mask."

"Lost it again I see." The old lady stated. "Try going to the library. There are some overdue books on the counter, take those."

Alice sighed; she should have known that was going to be the answer. "Well thanks." She said as she went for the books.

"Oh and you might want to leave sooner because my pets are hungry."

That made Alice pale and grabbed the other two and ran the hell out of the back door. Once outside, she let go of them while yelled, "Insult the book, throw it down and jump on it to go!" She paused as she looked at her book. "UGH! I HATED THE STORYLINE!" She then threw it down and jumped on it before it hovered.

"What the…" Batgirl said before she looked to her book and then back to the girl. "What do you think, Chaos?"

"I don't know. That is what I am trying to figure out." Naruto stated and there were a few noises that sounded like songs.

Batgirl looked at him and asked with a twitching eyebrow, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Trying to figure out the best song for a Scooby-Doo style chase song." He said nonchalantly.

"Forget about that! Let's go!" Batgirl ordered before she insulted her book and stared hovering as well. She was already with Alice in a matter of seconds.

Naruto sighed as he took a look at his book and smirked. It was a book named Twilight. Oh he was going to have fun with this one! "Let's see…where to begin. The story just sucks. I fell asleep half way through it and when I watch the movie version, I want to shoot myself." He dropped the book and it started to hover as he jumped on. He zipped away just as the first cat tried to take a bite out of him. Hey, they must have like the shadow clone. "Zoinks! Scooby-Doo! Where are you?"

XXX

Batgirl sighed with a smile when she heard her crush's antics. How he got Scooby-doo out of this, she will never know. "Crazy ass merc."

"You like him though, don't you?" Alice asked with a knowing smile.

"How could you tell?" Batgirl asked somewhat sarcastically.

"You would not have even asked him to help me for fear of dealing with him if you did not." Alice replied. "He is cute, but a little old for me…and crazy."

"Yeah, but his other personality is normal. He is just doing all this for fun."

"I can tell." Alice stated, "So…why are you not together?"

"There are….complications to that." Batgirl replied thinking of Melanie and what Naruto had said.

"Well, I am not expert on relationships, but my advice is to do what your heart tells you to do." Alice said while Batgirl smiled as she thought about it.

"So…do we just let these books take us there or what, because I can't steer this." Naruto said a she came up behind them with a goofy smile.

Alice smiled seeing that his was infectious when Batgirl smiled as well. "Yeah, just let the book do its thing."

XXX

The library was a bit weird, but that was to be expected in this world. Some of it didn't even look possible to get to, but for Naruto was it was easy. However, that was not what truly caught their attention. It was the two tied up Tweedles in the center of the room. "The hell happened here?" Chaos asked.

"I was asking myself that question myself….among others like…I did I go from one insane world to the next. But I am not complaining as I like it here!" a voice rang out with a laugh.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at this and asked, "And you are?"

There was a thump a few feet away from them and they saw a girl with red hair and a dark looking smile that Naruto could tell was just an act. She had on purple skin tight pants with a green belt, a sleeveless purple shirt that was partial open to reveal her pale stomach and a fair amount of cleavage on her large c-cup breasts. The shirt also had a strange wide green collar. In addition to all that she had a dull yellow flower on her shirt and skin tight cut off sleeves that went from her elbow to her wrist.

"HI! I am the Joker's Daughter! You can call me Duela!" The girl said.

Naruto raised his eyebrow again before a big smile appear on his face. "Oh? So you're Uncle J's kid huh? Well nice to meet ya."

This caught the girl off guard, "You call him Uncle J?"

"Yep! Even though we are not blood related, he is still family. I am Chaos by the way."

That made the girl's eyes widen before her smirk widened as well. "SWEET!" The girl said, bouncing around in joy.

Meanwhile Batgirl and Alice blinked owlishly. "Um, not to interrupt, but how did you get in here?" Alice asked.

"Same way you did. I walked in!" The girl laughed hysterically like it was a big joke.

"Well..I can take that." Naruto said, "So do you want to join us?"

"I would not mind." Duela replied. "I mean, it is better to be in a group that be alone with that little girl's look alike around. She is scary!"

_And you're not?_ Batgirl thought as the girl did look a little….creepy. And if she really is Joker's daughter…she could see why.

"Fair enough." Naruto said before looked to Alice. "You think we should help them?"

Alice looked warily at them and said, "No. It could be a trap knowing the Black Princess." She thought that got rid of her….no that was her mother. She didn't really know what happened to her evil look alike.

"Right, so what do we do here?" Bargirl asked.

"Oh simple." Alice replied as she took an arm full of books and then threw them up in the air as the pages flew out. They were about to ask what that was going to until they saw the pages forming works. Duela didn't really care; she just wanted to catch the flying pieces of paper.

Go the Black Queen's castle.

"Oh joy….we have to go back there!" Alice whined. "Oh well…it is far but I guess we could take Valentine's house there."

Batgirl was starting to get a headache. All this was just too much to take in along with Chaos' personality. Now they have Joker's daughter and they are in same crazy ass world were not much makes sense…just like with this situation. She could tell that Naruto was just taking it in stride. She was nothing like him, but that didn't mean he didn't think of her.

Naruto could tell Barbara was having trouble comprehending all this, so he asked, "What can a house do?"

"Oh…it flies!" Alice said, making Duela laugh at the craziness of the situation. She really liked this place!

"Alright then, let's go!" Naruto and Duela shouted happily.

XXX

It was interesting trying to convince this Valentine character to let them use his house to go to the darker part of the Wonderland. He was a fast talk and a very skittish, but Alice managed convince him because he was a real person and they had a thing going one in the real world. But like most of the people in this world, he wore a thick looking mask over his eyes.

He agreed but he wanted no part of this quest. So he hid in the city.

"Brave guy." Naruto said sarcastically as they flew.

"He is…my prince charming, but it shows that not everyone is perfect."

"Yeah. Not perfect." Naruto said thoughtfully as he thought of himself. He was a mercenary with one girlfriend and one other girl who wanted to be with him. He like them both and he would not mind having both of them with him. However, as he thought about that, he could not but help thinking of Huntress. They had a special night and what if he had a kid with her? Did that make him a horrible person to not be there for her and his 'what if' kid? He shook his head, he would have to think of that later.

Why? Because they made it to the dark looking castle, with the Mad Hatter guarding the door. As they landed, they saw the Mad Hatter was not himself. He looked very mean and bloodthirsty. There were dark looking tattoos on his face. When he charged them, Naruto rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and axe kicked the man, knocking him out. "No tact."

Duela and Barbara giggled that. Duela was really starting to like this guy. He as funny! Barbara just shook her head at Naruto antics. He was somewhat serious in combat and this kind of stuff always annoyed him.

Alice led them inside the castle, clearly worried about what was to happen. She knew that her dark half was not happy with her. Not after what happened between them the last time. Naruto saw this and put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. That helped a bit, but she was still worried.

As soon as they entered the throne room, they saw her look alike, sitting on the thrown leisurely. She had expensive looking clothes on and she look a bit older…around 17. "Well…look who is back. Too bad you are stay here while I go and live in the real world….again."

"No, give it back."

"No. In fact, to make sure that I won't have to deal with you again, I'll just kill you!" the evil one said.

"Not going to happen." Chaos replied. "She is under my protection and you'll have to go through me."

The evil one looked at Alice and smirked. "Oh? So you got rid of the worthless worm Valentine? I see you have better tastes now, but…you both will now die! I may not have the control over the darkness like mother had, but it is enough!" The mirror mask in her hand glowed darkly before said darkness raining down from the ceiling, punching Naruto out of the way and going for Alice.

Duela laughed and cartwheeled in the way, grabbed Alice and then got away easily.

Black Alice grew annoyed at Duela's antics and batted her away as well. However, to her ire, when one of Alice's friends got hurt, another would get up and help her. It was insanity and the Duela girl just would not stop her annoying laughing!

Soon, she smirked as she got all of them into a corner. She turned the darkness into spikes and yelled, "TIME TO DIE!"

Naruto, who had been on the ground again, opened his eyes with a glare; he would not lose his friends to this. He would make sure they live! Getting up just as the spikes formed into one, he took the blow for them.

Alice looked in horror as the spike struck her protector and he jumped back a bit. She let a silent tear fall because she knew if that stuff pierced you, you were done for. Her friend would become part of the darkness.

Duela actually looked sad. She had just gotten a new friend and while she thought the world was out to get her, she thought she was going to have a break this time…apparently not.

Barbara took it the worst. She actually had romantic feeling for him. Throughout all their escapades in the city, she had fallen for him. To lose him….like dying herself. "No." She said softly. However, she and other girls did take notice that nothing else happened. It was so quiet that time seemed to stop.

Black Alice looked in shock. The darkness wasn't piercing the blond male because….he managed to catch it! Just what was this kid!

Yeah, he caught it, but it was a close call, that was why his body jumped back a bit. He looked back to his friends and smiled at their shocked faces. "I won't let anything happen to my friends." He then turned back to Black Alice and smirked as he used Tsuande's strength to rip away the darkness and said, "Whack a Mole anyone?"

"Oh…shit." Black Alice muttered before she was running every which way just to stay alive and not get pounded by the mass of darkness, held by the blond male.

"Stop." Came Alice's voice.

Naruto turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. 'What's up?"

"I figure if either of us dies, we both die." Alice stated, while her darker self looked at her in confusion. "We are both the same person, I am light while she is darkness. Everyone has to have a balance." She paused as walked over to her dark self. "What do you say, we become one again?"

Black Alice looked apprehensive at first before she smiled. "I guess it benefits both of us in the long run." She said as she held out a hand and as they shook hands, there was a glow and they became one….with their real age at 17. Alice….no Helena took the Mirror Mask and put it on and there was a flash of white.

XXX

The area was back to a normal suburban area. Helena smiled as she took off the Mirror Mask and saw her friends and smiled. However it seemed that the Wonderland Gang had hightailed it out of there.

"Helena, if you ever need any more help, don't hesitate to call me." Chaos stated. The girl nodded and gave him a hug before she let go and went over to Valentine's house. Naruto turned to Duela, who was nowhere to be found. "Hey, where did she go?"

"Oh I am sure we'll be hearing about her a lot more now." Batgirl chuckled as she shyly walked up to her crush. However, she noticed he was rubbing his eyes like ther ewas something in them. "What's up?"

"My eye feel itchy and it feels like there is something in them."

"Let me check." Batgirl ordered. When she looked into his eyes, she saw that they were a few shades darker than normal, but then went back to their normal color, but she barely noticed that anymore before she noticed how vast his ocean blue eyes were. Naruto looked into her eyes as well as their faces closed the distance between each other and they finally kissed.

Off on a roof top, Duela smiled at the two lovers before disappeared.

XXX

**O...k. I was going to have Naruto play a scene from The Mask. I was going to have Naruto sing Cuban Pete. But I'll do that later. I am tired and I am finishing this chapter now. Duela and Helena are both important characters for later. Tell me, should i add Duela into the harem or not?**

**Yes, this chapter was inspired by Alice in Wonderland and Mirror Mask. Helena will later be known as the reality bending thief, Alice.  
**

**Night and please REVIEW!**


End file.
